Défi
by Mohn
Summary: James Potter et Sirius Black sont les maraudeurs les plus séducteurs de Poudlard. Pour les départager, Remus leur propose un défi: séduire le plus rapidement possible une fille imposée. Mais les filles ne sont pas dociles et le défi s'avère difficile.
1. Lequel ?

**DEFI**

Chapitre 1: Lequel ?

De ses yeux verts émeraudes, elle fixait le quai de la voie 9 ¾ avec un sourire satisfait. Enfin, elle allait retourner à Poudlard, côtoyer magie et sorciers. Ses vacances d'été au sein de sa famille lui avaient parue terriblement ennuyeuses et longues. De plus, sa sœur ainée s'était moquée d'elle et s'était délectée à la faire souffrir des pires des façons pendant ces deux mois. Tout simplement parce que Pétunia était jalouse d'elle, la seule sorcière de la famille dont les parents étaient si fiers. Elle était donc heureuse de pouvoir retourner à l'école de magie. Pour la dernière fois.

En effet, elle allait entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard, à son plus grand regret. Lily Evans, major de sa promotion, née moldue. Les années l'avaient vraiment embellie et, du haut de ses seize ans, elle était déjà une vraie femme. Son visage s'était affiné, son nez aquilin était plus droit et ses joues plus creuses, moins volumineuses. Elle avait bien grandi et avait gagné en forme généreuses au cours des vacances. Seule sa peau couleur pêche, ses yeux verts pétillants et ses cheveux couleurs rouille restaient inchangés depuis sa naissance. Les regards appuyés des garçons la faisaient se sentir belle et, bien qu'elle ne fut pas le genre de fille qui s'intéressait particulièrement à la gente masculine, cela lui faisait plaisir.

- Lily ! s'écria une masse de cheveux, s'agrippant avec ferveur aux épaules de la jeune fille.  
- June ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Contente de te revoir aussi ma vieille !

Lily s'était retournée vers sa meilleure amie, June Swan. Cette dernière était souriante et assaillait son amie de questions. Les deux adolescentes étaient inséparables depuis leurs deuxièmes années d'études. La bonté d'esprit de la rousse, son caractère bien trempé et sa générosité sans borne qui l'avait amenait à prendre la défense de June les rendaient maintenant plus unies que les doigts de la main. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant, car June était l'exact opposée de Lily : autant la préfète de Gryffondor était douce, calme, studieuse, modeste et un peu timide, autant son amie était sans gêne, violente, orgueilleuse, caractérielle, extravertie et ne brillant non pas par ses notes, mais par son esprit rebelle et déterminé. Ce qu'elles partageaient c'était leur courage, leur témérité et leur incroyable générosité. Les gens avaient du mal à comprendre comment une élève studieuse et une voyou pouvaient être amies. Mais il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas et cette grande amitié en était la preuve.

Tandis qu'elles montaient dans le Poudlard Express, elles continuèrent d'échanger des anecdotes croustillantes sur leurs vacances. Ce n'est qu'une fois assises face-à-face dans un compartiment vide que Lily nota la métamorphose physique de son amie. June paraissait plus sauvage, plus féminine. Ses longs cheveux marrons fadasses brillaient au soleil, ondulant maintenant jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux gris étaient éclatants de vie et la rousse jurait qu'elle avait encore pris quelques centimètres et qu'elle devait maintenant frôler le mètre soixante-quinze voir quatre-vingt. June n'était ni magnifiquement belle ni horriblement laide. Elle était jolie, d'une beauté simple et sans prétention qui ferait tourner de l'œil bons nombres de garçons si la jeune femme n'était pas aussi menaçante. Lily n'hésita pas à faire part à sa meilleure amie de ce compliment, lequel fut accueilli par un éclat de rire tandis que la brune retournait le compliment de la rousse sans manquer de la taquiner sur ses formes féminines.

Elles riaient aux éclats lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment.

Quatre garçons, entrèrent et s'assirent à côté d'elle tout en les jaugeant du regard. Le premier s'assit aux côtés de June. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs, parsemés par quelques mèches blondes et un visage sympathique. Ses yeux clairs vous donnaient l'impression de vous transpercer et des quatre garçons présent, il semblait le plus calme et le plus aimable. Remus Lupin, alias Lunard.

Le deuxième s'assit à la droite de Lily qui se colla plus à la fenêtre-, et June lui envoya des éclairs du regard, auquel il répondit d'un sourire sarcastique. C'était le plus beau des quatre : ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau et lui tombaient négligemment jusqu'aux épaules, ses yeux gris souris, insondables. Après Remus, il était le plus grand des quatre et semblait aussi le plus fort. Cette indifférence physique lui valait l'adoration de la plupart des jeunes filles de l'école. Sirius Black, alias Patmol.

Le troisième pris place aux côtés de Remus. C'était le moins beau des garçons, le transparent de la bande. Sa peau était couleur terre ou pêche suivant les points de vue, le nez retroussé, les yeux bleus et petits. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cendré, fins. Il était petit, trapu et semblait vénérer ses amis. Il était celui que personne ne remarquait, à se demander ce qu'il faisait dans la bande des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver.

Le dernier rejoignit son meilleur ami Sirius. Il était beau, sans être magnifique, horriblement charismatique et séduisant. Brun, les cheveux en bataille qu'il s'ébouriffait constamment. Il avait un visage carré, un sourire étincelant de malice. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron chocolat, qui pouvaient vous ensorceler sans baguette magique. Ils étaient cachés par des lunettes noires, n'enlevant rien à son charme au contraire. Connu pour son orgueil et son intelligence à toute épreuve, l'un des élèves les plus brillants de l'école, mais également le moins discipliné. James Potter, alias Cornedrue.

Les élèves les plus populaires, les plus adulés. Connu dans toute l'école, craints par certains pour leurs farces cruels et parfois de mauvais goûts. Des séducteurs nés, jonglant de filles en filles. Les Maraudeurs. Ils continuaient de parler, sans faire attention aux adolescentes assises qui commençaient à s'énerver de l'attitude méprisante des quatre garçons. Elles se jetèrent un regard entendu et se mirent à parler fort, pour leur montrer qu'elles se moquaient d'eux et surtout, qu'elles étaient là.

Lorsque le regard de James se posa sur le visage de la rousse, il un sourire charmeur s'installa sur ses lèvres et il se pencha en avant :

- Bonjour Evans, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Potter, qu'elle mauvaise surprise, maugréa celle-ci.

Le garçon eut un léger tressaillement qu'il cacha par un sourire malicieux.  
Sirius fronça les sourcils et écarquilla étrangement les lèvres après avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui sourit à son tour. Remus les observait, un sourcil haussé et un soupir de lassitude franchissant le seuil de ses lèvres. Sirius se pencha en avant et s'écria :  
- Tiens, Swan. Toujours travestie ? Tu as raison, avec un corps aussi plat que le tien autant ressembler à un garçon !

Il s'esclaffa, bientôt suivi par James et Peter. Remus leur jeta un regard ennuyé, mais un petit sourire avait pris naissance sur ses lèvres. La brune serra son poing, Lily se pencha vers elle et l'encouragea du regard à ne pas répondre à la provocation. Mais June étant June, c'est-à-dire caractérielle et explosive, elle n'allait pas laisser cet idiot de Black l'insulter ainsi. En effet, depuis sa première année June portait un uniforme de sorcier pour garçon. Une mauvaise blague de ses deux grands frères lors de l'achat des fournitures et elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'une fois entrée dans le Poudlard Express. Toute l'année, elle avait essuyé les brimades et les moqueries des autres élèves sur son physique et cet accoutrement ridicule. James Potter et sa bande les premiers. Et c'est grâce à ça qu'elle fit la connaissance de Lily Evans, la seule qui pris un temps soit peu sa défense.  
Depuis, amusée de sa différence physique, elle restait accoutrée comme un garçon, malgré les remontrances de certains professeurs conservateurs.

- Black, tu dégages de ce compartiment toi et tes petits copains.

Ce fut June qui prononça ces paroles avec virulence et une haine non dissimulée. Un silence accueillit ces propos, les deux ennemis se fixant froidement. La moldue soupira : son amie était toujours aussi impulsive. Son regard croisa celui de Potter, qui souriait devant le spectacle qu'offraient les deux adolescents : depuis leur première année, ils ne se supportaient pas et ne manquaient pas une seule occasion de se lancer des piques. La rousse jeta un regard noir à James, ne trouvant pas la situation amusante et marmonna à l'encontre de son amie :

- June, s'il te plait, pas maintenant…  
- Excuse-moi, mais je refuse qu'ils me polluent l'air dès le début de l'année.

Sirius éclata d'un rire franc, tel un aboiement de chien. La brune lui lança un regard noir, mais James sentant qu'une violente dispute allait éclater chercha un sujet de conversation :

- Alors, Evans, on sera préfet en chef ensemble cette année ?

Craignait-il tant de se faire jeter dehors par June pour oser parler à Lily Evans, la seule fille de tout Poudlard qui le méprisait, lui et les Maraudeurs ? Ou alors était-ce encore une énième tentative d'approche ridicule ? Car Potter lui courait après depuis leur cinquième année - par jeu sans doute- et elle s'était même disputée à vie avec son ancien meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, à cause de lui. Avant les vacances d'été, il semblait s'être calmé et la laisser enfin tranquille. Apparemment, ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

- Effectivement Potter, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Sirius s'esclaffa, lâchant June pour s'intéresser à la conversation entre les deux préfets en chef. La sorcière en fit de même et un large sourire traça ses lèvres. Son amie lui envoya un regard noir, connaissant très bien les pensées idiotes qui traversaient son esprit mal tourné.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on sera dans le même appartement, marmonna le brun à lunettes, pensif. J'ai hâte d'arriver !

Le sourire de la brune se fit encore plus large, celui de du loup-garou également. Peter ricana, noyant Sirius de sous-entendus à la limite du vulgaire. La préfète se surprit à rougir, alors que James la toisait, dédaigneusement, fier de son effet. Maintenant, la rousse avait de moins en moins envie d'arriver à l'école. Puis, quelques secondes après, Remus demanda :

- D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas à faire un rappel des règles aux préfets ?

Les deux interpellés dévisagèrent le garçon et tandis que le préfet en chef soupirait, la rousse arborait un sourire radieux, heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de rabattre le caquet du garçon. Ils se levèrent tous les trois comme un même homme –Remus était le préfet des Gryffondors- et June lança un regard suppliant à sa meilleure amie, ne voulant pas rester seule avec les deux derniers garçons. Cette dernière lui jeta un sourire désolé et la brune soupira puis suivi les trois autres personnes dans le couloir, où elle changea de compartiment pour essayer de retrouver ses autres amies.

Lily marchait derrière James et était devant Remus, se frayant un passage parmi les élèves qui se baladaient dans le train, leur faisant quelques petites remontrances. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment destiné aux préfets, où déjà sept élèves les attendaient, bavardant de tout et de rien, ayant tous leur insigne collée fièrement. Les Serpentards ruminaient, trouvant injustes que deux Gryffondors aient été élu préfets en chefs alors que les Aigles et Blaireaux s'en accommodaient très bien.

A leur entrée, Lunard s'assit aux côtés de Katherina Bins, une amie de Lily et préfète de Gryffondor et la salua amicalement, alors que James et Lily restèrent debout. Cette dernière sollicita le garçon du regard, qui lui assura dans un murmure qu'elle était plus à l'aise que lui dans ce rôle-là. La jeune femme soupira et entama son discours :

- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Cette année, la dernière pour certains d'entre vous, vous avez été élu-ou réélu- comme préfet de votre maison, afin d'aider les professeurs et nous-mêmes à faire régner un minimum d'ordre dans l'école. Vous êtes donc priés de faire respecter le règlement et si un problème survenait et que vous vouliez en parler à un professeur, c'est à nous –elle désigna James et elle-même du pouce - que vous faites passez le message, nous nous chargerons d'agir et, le cas échéant, de faire parvenir les réclamations aux professeurs chargés de vos maisons, ou au directeur dans le pire des cas. Ce que vous pouvez faire en tant que préfet c'est…

James la fixait, légèrement ennuyé par ses paroles. Mais il était pourtant fasciné. Fasciné par les sourcils légèrement froncés de l'adolescente, sa bouche qui prononçait chacun de ces mots et ses yeux verts pétillants, qui le rendaient fou. Il secoua violemment la tête, faisant voler quelques mèches brunes. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse un peu.

Alors que la jeune femme avait fini ses recommandations, un silence gêné suivi. Certains élèves hochèrent simplement la tête, attendant d'autres directives qui ne venaient pas. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue pesante, James s'avança au milieu de la pièce et déclara dans un sourire intéressé :

- Et si vous avez un problème avec une très jolie fille, c'est à moi qu'il faut s'adresser, je serais ravi de m'en occuper !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, mais Lily eut à peine un sourire condescendant, trouvant les propos du garçon puérils et sans grand intérêt. Le garçon le remarqua et cacha sa déception par une grimace. Elle aperçut le regard empli de reproche de Lupin à l'égard de son ami, trahi par ce sourire amusé qui trônait sur ses lèvres. La rousse soupira et se demanda pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, Albus Dumbledore avait-il élu James Potter préfet-en-chef de Poudlard. Le garçon lui-même n'en savait rien et se posait actuellement la question.

* * *

Les élèves arrivèrent enfin à l'école. Tandis que les premières années étaient guidées par le garde-chasse, les autres se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle et vers leurs tables respectives. Après la répartition longue et épuisante des premiers élèves, le directeur Albus Dumbledore rappela aux élèves le règlement de l'école. Les maraudeurs s'étaient installés en coin de table des Gryffondor alors que les deux jeunes filles avaient rejoint leurs amies à l'autre bout. Une conversation animée débuta entre les deux meneurs des Maraudeurs :

- Encore une année qui commence… marmonna James  
- Des nouvelles farces à faire, répliqua son meilleur ami.  
- Des élèves à martyriser…  
- Et des filles à séduire ! compléta Sirius dans un sourire.

Les deux meilleurs amis éclatèrent de rire, alors que Remus et Peter les regardaient, hésitant entre rire ou pleurer devant la futilité de leurs propos. Le brun aux cheveux longs sourit fièrement et taquina son ami :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis certains que je te bats sur ce terrain-là, Cornedrue !

James fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'allusion du garçon.

- Les filles !  
- Ah ça, je ne pense pas Patmol.  
- A d'autres... tu es obnubilé par ta Lily et tu n'as jamais osé approché une autre fille...  
- Ne commence pas à me provoquer, répondit-il dans un large sourire balayant le sujet de conversation comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je suis préfet-en-chef désormais, et je peux te punir quand je veux, il existe tellement de méfaits cachés dont tu es l'auteur.

Et ils commencèrent à se chamailler, comparant leurs conquêtes sans lendemain, leur popularité et leurs talents de séductions. Sirius se vantait d'avoir attiré beaucoup plus de filles pour des histoires d'un soir -ses partenaires acceptant en parfaite connaissance de cause- et de ne s'être jamais attaché à qui que ce soit comme un enfant à sa mère. Ce à quoi son meilleur ami répliquait avec véhémence qu'il avait beaucoup plus de charisme que le garçon et que s'était lui qu'on venait trouver en cas de problème, ou tout simplement pour rire un peu.

Voyant que leur conversation ne menait à rien et qu'aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher le morceau, Remus s'intéressa à la conversation, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Calmez-vous… je connais un bon moyen pour vérifier lequel de vous deux est le meilleur séducteur…

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués et attendirent la suite de ses explications. Habituellement, le loup-garou ne se serait pas intéressé à cette conversation, la jugeant futile et sans grand intérêt. Mais là, il y avait matière à s'amuser et à rabattre le caquet à ces deux coqs. Et surtout, à les faire grandir un peu.

- Un défi. Et j'en serais l'arbitre. Je vous désignerais deux filles, une chacun. Celui qui aura réussi à séduire sa « partenaire » avant l'autre aura gagné.  
- Pff, facile, marmonnèrent les deux garçons en cœur.  
- Oh, je ne serais pas si confiant à votre place.

Queudver fixait le lycanthrope, admiratif et intrigué par la suite que prendraient les événements. Les deux meilleurs amis commençaient tout de même à regretter leurs paroles, le sourire malveillant de Lupin ne leur inspirant rien de bon. Ce dernier se tourna vers Cornedrue, qui fronçait les sourcils derrière ses lunettes :

- Celle que tu devras séduire sera Lily Evans.  
- Comme par hasard, marmonna Peter.

James pâlit, maudissant intérieurement son ami. Deux ans qu'il courtisait la jolie rousse, jamais il n'avait réussi à la faire ne serait-ce rougir. Elle le méprisait et la conquérir serait difficile. Surtout que Sirius réussissait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il y mettait du sien. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'esclaffait en fixant Evans.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà gagné mon vieux ! s'écria-t-il en donnant une bonne tape dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Surtout que ta Lily est toujours collée au « dragon ».

Le dragon en l'occurrence était June. Mais Lupin n'en avait pas fini avec lui et lui réservait le plus difficile :

- Pas si vite Patmol. Pour plus d'équité, toi, tu devras séduire June Swan.  
- Bizarrement, ce choix ne m'étonne pas, rajouta Queudver dans un soupir.

Cette fois ce fut James qui éclata de rire, de concert avec les deux autres alors que Sirius fixait le loup, les yeux aussi ronds que deux boules de billard. June Swan, la fille qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter dans toute l'école, la pire tête de cochon, la plus violente et caractérielle étudiante de Poudlard. Remus l'avait fait exprès, il les avait piégés et s'en délectait désormais.

- Attends Lunard, ce n'est pas juste : James vit dans le même appartement qu'Evans…  
- Et Swan est dans notre équipe de Quidditch.

Sirius grimaça. En effet, James l'avait accepté dans l'équipe en tant que Batteur, rien que pour l'embêter. Et il se trouvait que le dragon était pourvu d'une force physique à toute épreuve et que pendant les entraînements, elle ne manquait pas de le viser, lui.

- Mais si ce défi est trop dur pour vous, ce n'est pas grave… susurra Remus, fixant de ses yeux clairs ses deux amis, machiavélique. Je pensais juste que vous étiez des séducteurs à toute épreuve… Je suis déçu de voir que vous êtes si lâche.  
- Ce n'est pas votre genre, ajouta le plus petit de la bande dans un petit sourire malin.

Les deux meilleurs amis se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis sourirent d'un accord et acceptèrent le défi de Lunard. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Note de lecture :Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !

Une petite fiction JamesxLily toute simple et légère (le nombre de chapitre n'est pas défini) et SiriusxJune (au départ pour faire naître le défi, puis je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient apporter leur dose d'humour, j'espère que June n'est pas trop Mary-Sue -moi qui n'aime pas les OC habituellement...-) J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Les parutions ne seront pas régulières (car j'ai d'autres projets plus urgents sur le feu), je n'en ferais que lorsque j'aurais l'inspiration et le temps, merci !


	2. Première Approche

Chapitre 2: Première Approche

Lily faisait les cent pas dans son nouvel appartement. En bordure de l'école, encerclé par le parc de Poudlard, ce dernier était destiné aux deux préfets en chef : ils avaient une petite salle commune pour eux deux décoré sobrement et les chambres étaient à l'étage, chacune accompagnée d'une salle de bain. Le schéma de l'appartement rappelait sans conteste les dortoirs des maisons. A la différence que celui-ci était pour une fille et un garçon. Et que Lily Evans allait partager ce dortoir avec James Potter. Le James Potter, le garçon le plus charismatique de l'école.

Elle avait découvert l'appartement un quart d'heure plus tôt, ébahie d'avoir tout cet espace pour elle seule. Mais elle s'était bien vite rappelée qu'elle ne vivrait pas seule dans ce dortoir et elle appréhendait la confrontation avec James. La rousse se savait ferme et savait se faire respecter, elle imaginait par avance que Potter l'écouterait sans objecter. Mais vivre ici, avec lui, ça lui faisait tout de même peur. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il la courtisait depuis la cinquième année. Par blague ou par jeu, le fait était le même : elle avait le plus arrogant, populaire et détestable garçon sur son dos. Lily savait parfaitement que le brun ne resterait pas stoïque et tenterait des approches pour le moins intimes pour la conquérir… Et elle ne savait pas si elle résisterait longtemps. Car, il fallait l'avouer, James était séduisant. Et si elle avait réussi de nombreuses fois à résister à ses approches, combien de temps pourrait-elle continuer ainsi ?

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Lily se retourna vivement. Ça y était, il était là. Et il était aussi émerveillé qu'elle plus tôt par l'appartement. Puis ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur la préfète en chef et un mince sourire esquissa ses lèvres. La jeune fille connaissait ce sourire, et il ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle eut, l'espace d'une seconde, un mouvement de recul. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre et avança vers Potter d'une démarche fière et élégante :

- Je t'attendais Potter.  
- Moi aussi Evans.

La rouquine soupira et jeta un regard dur au jeune homme, ce qui ne décrocha pas son sourire malicieux de ses lèvres.

- Je voulais justement te parler de ça.

Là, elle était sûre d'avoir toute son attention. Ses sourcils avaient légèrement remués. Un peu seulement, mais ce mouvement imperceptible rassura la jeune femme qui entama :

- Bien que nous soyons tous deux préfets en chefs et que nous vivons dans le même appartement…

Immédiatement, le garçon se regorgea d'espoir et un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement de Lily, qui recula d'un pas, peu amène à se retrouver si proche du garçon.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me parles ici, ni en cours, ni pendant nos rondes. Nous sommes simplement…

Elle déglutit. James n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, la collant contre le mur. Cette proximité était plus que gênante et la jeune fille essaya de se dégager. Mais l'aura du Potter était réellement imposante. Il était maintenant penché vers elle, une main contre le mur, leur visage étonnamment rapproché. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage, discret. L'espace d'un instant, Lily resta troublée. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas facile d'échapper au charme du garçon. Elle avait réussi les deux années précédentes, mais James avait changé au cours des vacances : il était plus adulte, mieux formé et ses yeux chocolats étaient plus étincelants, plus posés. Mais son éternel sourire arrogant était toujours le même et ce fut ce qui lui fit reprendre conscience de la situation. L'adolescente posa ses deux mains sur le torse du garçon et le repoussa avec fermeté en enchaînant :

- Des collègues. Donc ne t'avises pas de me parler ou même de me toucher sinon…  
- Sinon quoi ?

Les menaces ne faisaient pas leurs effets sur James, dont le sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus. Toutefois, il s'était écarté de Lily et avait passé avec négligence une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Ce simple geste inconscient qui rendait toutes les filles de Poudlard folles. Mais pas Lily.

- Sinon je t'éclipse en haut de la volière sous la pluie et la foudre et tu me supplieras devant toute l'école de te faire descendre.

Le jeune homme explosa de rire, d'un rire franc et sincère, communicatif. Puis il se pencha vers Lily qui ne pouvait plus reculer, écarta une mèche de ses cheveux roux et murmura d'une voix enjôleuse :

- J'ai hâte de voir ça…

Et il quitta le salon pour monter ses affaires dans sa chambre. La jeune fille, restée seule et pantoise, serra des poings et marmonna pour elle-même :

- S'il croit que je me ferais avoir…

* * *

- Allez Patmol ! s'esclaffa James à voix haute aux côtés de Peter.

Et il y avait de quoi. Peter se tourna vers James, lui donna une tape dans le dos viril et le questionna dans un sourire :

- Mais pourquoi l'encourages-tu alors que tu es son adversaire James ?  
- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a aucune chance. Et que je ne raterai jamais une occasion pareille de m'amuser ! Regarde bien Pettigrow, observe le premier refus du grand Sirius Black !

L'intéressé lança un regard noir à ses deux amis qui commencèrent à se moquer gentiment de lui. Remus lui tapota l'épaule amicalement, un sourire conciliant sur le visage. Black soupira et quitta sa bande d'ami qui l'encouragea à distance.

Si on lui avait dit auparavant que lui, Sirius Black et Animagus de surcroît, allait faire « ça », jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Mais Remus leur avait lancé ce défi. Et son adversaire était James. Et s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis, qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur depuis leur première année à Poudlard, jamais il n'accepterait de perdre face à lui. Parce que justement, il était son meilleur ami, son frère. Tout comme James n'accepterait pas de perdre contre lui. On ne laisse jamais son frère gagner. Question d'honneur.

Il s'approcha à une table dans le rang du milieu de la classe, où deux adolescentes bavardaient en riant. Les élèves de Gryffondor de septième année attendaient leur professeur de métamorphose qui tardait à arriver. Sirius décida de rester quelques instants en retrait, écoutant la conversation des deux jeunes filles :

- Alors, Lily ? Comment s'est passé ta première soirée en compagnie de Potter ?  
- Une catastrophe…

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras, en signe de défaite. June posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, ses sourcils relevés trahissant son inquiétude face à la réaction de la rousse. Celle-ci se releva alors et marmonna dans un pauvre sourire :

- Ce n'est rien. Il en a juste profité, encore… comme d'habitude.  
- Ne me dis pas que vous…

La née moldue fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et croisa le regard pétillant de son amie. Un large sourire était tracé sur ses lèvres et Lily chercha la signification de ce regard en biais. Lorsque la lumière fusa, elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et réprimanda son amie en soupirant :

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne penses qu'à ça… tu es irrécupérable.  
- Est-ce de ma faute si tu n'es pas claire ?  
- Swan ?

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent comme un même homme vers la voix masculine qui se racla la gorge derrière elles. Alors qu'un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily, June adopta l'attitude de sa meilleure amie quelques minutes plus tôt : un soupir dépassa le seuil de ses lèvres et elle passa une main sur son visage en marmonnant :

- Black. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Lily et la salua en souriant. Bien que cette dernière ait du mal à supporter l'attitude méprisante des Maraudeurs –et plus précisément celle de James-, quelques discussions hasardeuses avec Sirius, Remus et Peter parfois l'avaient convaincues qu'ils n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres. Elle était certes la première à se dresser contre eux lorsqu'ils allaient trop loin dans la persécution d'un autre élève, mais elle ne refusait pas de bavarder de temps à autre avec eux. Ce qui attira la sympathie des garçons les plus populaires sur elle et un simple sourire de salut chaleureux lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans le couloir.

Sirius reporta son attention sur June qui tapotait du pied en attendant sa réponse. La voix du garçon se fit enjôleuse et il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille en murmurant :

- Dis-moi, ça te dirait que je t'accompagne à l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir ?

La rousse explosa de rire devant la proposition très atypique et surprenante du garçon qualifié comme étant le plus beau de l'école. La brune, elle, écarquilla des yeux et eut un rictus de dégoût. Elle aurait bien collé sa main sur la joue du garçon, mais elle n'aimait pas spécialement attirer l'attention sur elle et savait très bien qu'il la lui rendrait au centuple. Elle fit donc crisser sa chaise sur le carrelage de la salle de classe pour installer un barrage de sécurité imaginaire entre lui et elle et marmonna avec sarcasme et dégoût :

- Garde tes propositions grotesques pour tes admiratrices, tu vas me faire vomir !  
- Et après tu te plains que je ne suis pas gentil… Tu es bien compliquée comme fille.  
- Je vois. C'est encore un de tes jeux stupides que vous avez mis en place, toi et tes petits copains pour me ridiculiser ? Je ne suis pas stupide contrairement à ce que tu penses.

Sirius se fit violence pour ne pas lancer une réplique acerbe à l'égard de la jeune fille. Elle devait tomber dans ses bras, pas le haïr, bien que ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il se redressa et se tourna vers les Maraudeurs qui lui lancèrent des signes d'encouragements. Il soupira puis sortit son arme fatale qui lui valait son titre de plus beau garçon de l'école : il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, prit un air ennuyé et marmonna d'une voix douce :

- Tu ne me vois uniquement comme un ennemi. Je n'ai certes pas été très sympathique avec toi, mais j'aimerais me rattraper. Soyons amis d'accord ?

Il lui tendit la main maladroitement et orna son visage d'un sourire timide. Avec cette technique du garçon maladroit, toutes les filles étaient tombées dans ses filets :

- La seule raison pour qu'elle refuse serait qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée par les garçons, pensa-t-il.

June fixa la main que lui lançait Black d'un air mal assuré. Puis elle planta son regard dans les yeux gris du garçon. C'était vrai, il était beau. Très beau même et ce n'était pas étonnant que toutes les filles soient tombées sous son charme… Mais…

La jeune femme frappa la main du garçon, surpris et se leva pour être à sa hauteur. Il ne la dépassait que de quelques centimètres seulement, elle put planter son regard haineux aisément dans le sien sans avoir à relever la tête :

- Ton numéro de petite victime, je n'y crois pas du tout Black. Si tu veux être mon ami, il faudra être plus convaincant crois- moi.  
- Tu es vraiment insupportable… Tu m'étonnes qu'aucun garçon ne veuille de toi, s'emporta Sirius.  
- Ose répéter et …

Mais ils furent coupés par l'arrivée du professeur qui ordonna à tous les élèves, réunis en cercle autour de June et Sirius, de s'asseoir.

Dans le tumulte, Lily sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et soupira en apercevant James derrière lui, qui la fixait avec malice et amusement. L'adolescente repoussa la main d'un mouvement d'épaule et questionna le garçon :

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ?  
- Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas faire pour me percher au sommet de la volière…

La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire mais fut tirée par June pour qu'elle s'asseye. Pendant tout le cours, elle sentit le regard brûlant de Potter sur elle et n'osa pas se retourner. A côté d'elle, son amie paraissait soucieuse.

Cette dernière année sera longue…


	3. Harcèlement

Chapitre 3 : Harcèlement

La sonnerie retentit, stridente, et c'est dans un brouhaha infernal que le professeur Slughorn rappela le devoir à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Lily passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux, un sourire étincelant ornant son visage : comme toujours, elle avait fait merveille lors de ce cours de potion et l'enseignant n'avait pas manqué de lui en faire éloge devant toute la classe, ce qui l'avait un peu gênée.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac avec rapidité et suivit certaines de ses amies pour se rendre en cours d'histoire de la magie, laissant June tenter de convaincre Horace Slughorn de lui remonter un peu sa moyenne en potion, prenant en compte sa bonne volonté et sa participation régulière. Ayant à peine passé le pas de la porte de la salle, elle fut surprise de sentir une main sur son épaule et sa meilleure amie lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Potter en vue !

Lily se retourna vivement alors que June haussa les épaules de lassitude. En effet, James arrivait derrière la brune, les mains dans les poches, suivit fidèlement par ses trois fidèles amis. La rousse émit un rictus de dégoût lança un sourire désolé à son amie et s'enfuit en se cachant derrière les autres personnes de sa classe. La brune eut un petit sourire et soupira en sentant derrière elle le regard réprobateur des Maraudeurs.

- Swan, marmonna James dans un soupir las, ça t'amuse tant de me voir me ridiculiser devant Lily ?  
- Je n'aime pas ça : j'adore ! répliqua-t-elle dans un rictus amusé.

Le brun à lunettes soupira une seconde fois avant de bredouiller quelque chose dans sa barbe, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux corbeaux, une expression déçue peinte sur le visage. Derrière lui, Remus chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Peter et Sirius fixait le sol, vexé, ayant essuyé pour la énième fois un refus de la part de la fille manquée. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de fixer James, un petit air triste sur trônant sur le visage. Dire qu'elle détestait les Maraudeurs serait mentir : elle ne haïssait que Sirius pour les moqueries qu'il lui avait lancées gratuitement tout au long de sa scolarité.  
Ce qu'elle méprisait et bannissait chez eux c'était leur attitude sadique à l'égard des autres élèves, qui consistait à ridiculiser de la pire manière possible les élèves qu'ils haïssaient. Ce à quoi, avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, elle s'efforçait de remédier en se dressant devant eux. Seulement à ce moment-là, ils étaient véritablement en conflit. Mais en dehors de ça, June s'était surprise à apprécier les Maraudeurs, en particulier Remus pour sa maturité et l'espèce de sérénité qu'il dégageait. Et elle appréciait James, ayant été assise à ses côtés pendant quelques cours pour sa vivacité d'esprit et son sens de l'humour qui, lorsqu'il ne servait pas à brimer les autres, était plutôt drôle. Et elle en était certaine, Lily ressentait la même chose. Toutefois, elle avait du mal à s'en persuader.

C'est dans un froncement de sourcil désolé qu'elle posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule de James qui le remercia d'un pauvre sourire :

- Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça… Laisse-lui du temps. Et surtout, cesse d'être si présent, elle ne le supporte pas.

Le souci, c'était que du temps, il n'en avait pas.

- Je croyais que tu empêchais certains garçons de l'approcher, je suis surpris de voir que…

June avait pris son sac par la lanière et l'avait placé dans son dos, l'autre main rangée dans sa poche. La jeune fille se sourit à elle-même, pensant secrètement qu'elle passait aux yeux des autres pour une mère poule qui protégeait avec tout l'amour possible sa « fille » Lily. Mais c'était vrai, elle aimait Lily. Comme elle aime son exécrable petit frère, malgré elle, comme elle aime une amie chère, une sœur jumelle, une confidente et une camarade de jeu. Et avec les gens qu'elle aimait, elle avait tendance à être trop protectrice.

Elle se retourna vers les garçons, Sirius attendant particulièrement sa réponse ce qui le surprit lui-même.

- Disons que toi… je ne te déteste pas.

Elle avait marmonné cette phrase de mauvaise foi, mais ses lèvres n'avaient pu se retenir de former un sourire sincère, voire tendre. Elle savait parfaitement qu'au-delà des apparences que se donnait le garçon, il ressentait beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance physique pour son amie.

Ceci rassura James, qui la remercia en silence, attendrit Remus et Peter qui s'étaient un peu inquiété de la tournure que prenaient les événements et énerva Sirius pour une raison qui l'échappait complètement.

* * *

Lily ralentit le pas, certaine maintenant que les Maraudeurs étaient suffisamment loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse enfin souffler. Lorsqu'elle s'installa dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, un des cours qu'elle suivait d'une oreille distraite, elle ne masqua pas sa surprise en voyant June arriver presque en même temps que la bande des quatre garçons. A leur vue, elle se raidit et cacha son visage dans ses livres. Le problème, ce n'était pas les Maraudeurs, ce n'était pas June. Le problème, c'était James. Voilà trois semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés en cours, et au bout de ces trois semaines, il ne l'avait pas lâché.

Elle lui avait pourtant demandé avec toute la fermeté dont elle pouvait faire preuve de ne pas l'approcher à l'école. Et pourtant, comme il ne respectait pas le règlement de Poudlard, il avait pris un malin plaisir à faire des entorses à ses réglementations : lors de ses rondes, il restait toujours près d'elle, tentant des approches maladroites et qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Pendant les cours ou dans les couloirs, il lui parlait, s'approchait beaucoup trop près d'elle et laissait sous-entendre mille et une choses –ce qui amusait beaucoup June-.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il écartait tous ses prétendants. Il se trouvait que cette année, la jeune fille s'était surprise à apprendre qu'elle était populaire auprès de la gent masculine, et bon nombre garçons tentaient des approches, certains lui demandant immédiatement de sortir avec eux, d'autres étant plus subtils et romantiques –tout à fait son genre- et se contentant simplement de la raccompagner au dortoir en discutant ou de lui porter son sac. Mais lorsque James l'apprenait, il ne manquait pas de faire fuir ses prétendants en les prenant pour cibles des nouvelles farces des Maraudeurs. Si bien que sa popularité avait chuté et que si elle était toujours aussi appréciée pour sa beauté et sa bonne humeur naturelle, les garçons y réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de tenter une nouvelle approche.

Un oiseau en papier voleta jusqu'à sa table avec toute la grâce possible pour un bout de papier et vint s'écraser devant le nez de la rousse. Sa meilleure amie, presque endormie à ses côtés, jeta un œil à l'oiseau et sourit largement en devinant sans peine l'identité de l'envoyeur, puis retourna à sa somnolence quelques instants plus tard. Lily se retint de laisser échapper un soupir et se retourna vers le fond de la classe d'où James la fixait de ses yeux chocolat, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Elle déplia avec lassitude et fatigue le morceau de papier et fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du message. Griffonné d'une écriture penchée et fine, était inscrit en lettres d'imprimeries :

« Will you dare? Will you fall? »

Quelques instants, elle resta perplexe face à ce message peu révélateur. Oseras-tu ? Tomberas-tu ? Lily ne comprenait pas le sens de ses questions énigmatiques, et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers James qui ne cessait de la contempler avec ce sourire mystérieux. Ce à quoi elle ne pouvait empêcher un rougissement, se sentant étrangement fondre face à ce regard. Elle essaya encore de résoudre cette énigme mais renonça rapidement et brûla le papier discrètement. Voilà une autre forme d'harcèlement qu'il mettait en classe : James jouait d'elle, lui envoyait des mots mystérieux qui n'avaient aucun autre sens que de la pousser à bout. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il se faisait de plus en plus insistant dans ses approches, beaucoup plus pesant. Et ça la surprenait beaucoup. Par le passé, il n'avait jamais été très subtil mais peut-être pas autant. Que se passait-il ?

Le déjeuner sonna, accueillit par le ventre de la rousse qui gargouilla. Elle plaqua sa main contre son ventre mais June ne put étouffer un rire moqueur. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour rejoindre son amie qui était allez leur réservé des places à la Grande Salle, elle sentit un murmure au creux de son oreille, si imperceptible qu'elle en sursauta :

- Will you dare? Will you fall?

Elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour connaître l'identité du garçon. Lily se fit même violence pour se retourner et pour observer d'un air réprobateur le sourire arrogant de James. Elle se contenta simplement d'empoigner son sac et de quitter la salle pour retrouver son amie, suivit d'autres filles de sa classe qui discutèrent avec elle sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Will you dare, will you fall ? Le garçon avait espéré par ses mots provoquer la jeune fille et ainsi, qu'elle le regarde un peu. Car elle l'évitait grossièrement depuis la rentrée. Et ça lui faisait mal. Will you dare, will you fall ? Par ces mots, il entendait « Oseras-tu tomber amoureuse de moi ? ». Il l'espérait, sincèrement, et n'osait pas l'avouer à Peter, ou même à Sirius. Une sorte de honte et un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahissait, lui l'imperturbable James Potter.

James sortit de la salle de classe et reçut une tape dans le dos de la part de Sirius et un sourire désolé de Peter, qui s'éloignèrent vers la salle de déjeuner, le laissant seul avec Remus qui le prit par les épaules et lui demanda :

- James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien, marmonna-t-il l'air maussade -mais il se reprit rapidement pour sourire à un groupe de filles qui gloussèrent à son passage-. Je suppose que c'est Sirius qui t'a demandé de me cuisiner ?  
- Oui, sourit-il. Et Peter aussi. Et j'avoue que moi-même je m'inquiète. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vieux ? Tu es bizarre ses derniers temps ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de flâner aux côtés de son ami loup-garou afin d'éviter de répondre à la question. De toute manière il savait qu'il céderait si Lunard insistait trop. Mais il préférait repousser le moment.

- A propos de quoi ?  
- Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plait Cornedrue, soupira Lupin. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle : on ne dirait pas que tu veux gagner le défi que je vous ai lancé, tu es tellement peu convaincant avec Lily… Si ça continue, Sirius gagnera ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup mais…

James ne put retenir un sourire, avant de marmonner en croisant les bras derrière la tête :

- Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? De choisir Lily…  
- Tu avais remarqué ?  
- C'est justement ça qui ne va pas. Je n'arrive pas à penser au pari et à elle à la fois. Pour moi ce sont deux choses bien distinctes. Et comme il y a ce stupide défi, je n'arrive pas à être concentrée sur Lily et à pouvoir la séduire comme j'arrive si bien à le faire avec les autres. Parce que c'est elle tu comprends ? Et puis, de toute manière,-il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel- quoi que je fasse, aucune de mes techniques ne marche sur elle…

Remus fronça les sourcils. Cette réaction ne l'étonnait pas, mais il avait mal pour son ami. Il était responsable du dilemme qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Il savait parfaitement que James était amoureux de Lily, et même plus qu'amoureux, complètement mordu s'il pouvait le dire. Inquiet de l'attitude étrange de son ami, Sirius était venu lui demander d'annuler le pari –ce qui l'arrangeait également- et de les déclarer comme égaux. Mais James avait refusé : il ne pouvait pas plier face à un défi.

- Ça veut dire que tu es plus mature que Sirius à ce niveau-là. Je n'y aurais jamais cru mais… ça me rassure.

James sourit et continua :

- Mais je ne peux pas perdre contre Sirius non plus. Contre lui, je refuse. Il va falloir que je me ressaisisse… Aucune fille ne m'a jamais résisté… Lily met juste un peu plus de temps que les autres c'est tout.

Remus éclata de rire et donna une frappe amicale dans l'épaule de son ami. Si James avait dit ça, c'était pour rassurer ses amis, et lui-même car il savait parfaitement que ça n'était pas si simple. Mais le loup-garou sentit que dans ses paroles, si James arrivait à faire tomber sa rousse dans ses bras elle ne serait pas la première mais certainement la dernière.

- Contente-toi simplement de rester celui que tu es, et pas cet espèce de mollusque maladroit et bizarre que tu nous jouais il y a quelques jours.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux d'un rire franc et rassuré et partir dans une discussion animée dans laquelle ils furent rapidement rejoint par Sirius et Peter, ravis de l'éclatement de James qui avait retrouvé son assurance pendant le déjeuner.

Pas si loin, de l'autre côté de la table, Lily était en discussion intensive avec June :

- Je n'en peux plus de son attitude Ju' !  
- Lily…  
- Il est insupportable, arrogant, et… et j'en passe.  
- Lily, il a des qualités aussi et tu le sais, marmonna la brune, fatiguée par les élucubrations de son amie qui refusait de regarder la vérité en face. Il sait être drôle et intéressant, et puis il est plutôt courageux et mignon.

La rousse ne put empêcher un rougissement, ce que son amie remarqua très bien mais ne releva pas : elle était bien trop remontée contre James.

- Oui, mais ses défauts sont tellement détestables qu'ils cachent ses qualités !  
- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, pantoise. Elle serra du poing et jura contre sa meilleure amie : c'était insupportable de savoir que quelqu'un vous connaissait tellement bien qu'elle pouvait relever chacune de vos mensonges et de vos faiblesses sans mal. Ce qui était aussi très rassurant. June nota le trouble de son amie, et murmura dans un sourire étincelant, tout en pointant sa fourchette pleine de pommes de terre vers Lily :

- Si tu veux mon avis ma chère, je pense que tu ne vas pas résister longtemps au charme de Potter. Je suis même certaine que tu es lentement en train de sombrer…  
- Tu me connais mal ! rétorqua-t-elle avec dédain. Je ne suis pas comme ses innombrables conquêtes, une bécasse sans cervelle.  
- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, soupira la brune. Toutefois, je vois parfaitement que ton comportement a changé face au sien entre l'année dernière et cette année. Tu essaies de te convaincre toute seule qu'il ne te plaît pas, alors qu'en sixième année, tu n'en parlais même pas.

Elle n'avait rien à répondre, c'était ce qui la désolait. Lily lança un regard résigné à son amie qui lui répondit par un sourire maternel.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi et de Sirius, répondit la jeune fille rousse sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Ce n'est pas comparable…  
- Evans !

L'interpellée se retourna vers un garçon blond qui courait vers elle, un livre à la main. Elle le connaissait, il s'appelait David Johns, un Poufsouffle, et était dans sa classe en cours de sortilège.

- Evans, enfin je te trouve ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai un problème en sortilège, et comme tu es une crac en cette matière, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider.

La jeune femme ouvrit le livre et commença ses explications au garçon, qui lisait derrière son dos et hochait d'un signe de tête. Au cours de ses explications, il laissa sa main se balader sur son épaule et son doigt suivre celui du doigt de Lily. Elle sentait son souffle s'accélérait et ne put retenir un sourire, heureuse de constater qu'elle plaisait aux garçons, même si Johns ne l'attirait pas particulièrement.

Toutefois, le piètre jeu de séduction de David s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de recevoir une patate sur la joue qui avait explosé violemment contre sa peau, salissant son uniforme. Un silence accueillit cet acte et le blond lança des menaces, cherchant à savoir qui était la cause de ce jeu ridicule. Son regard se posa rapidement sur James et il pâlit, bredouilla des excuses et s'éloigna. Le garçon le regarda partir avec un mélange de mépris et de colère retenue bouillonnant dans tout son être. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment violent ni trop méchant dans son sortilège, se contentant seulement de faire passer le message sans que les professeurs ne soient alertés.

Mais il nota le regard noir que Lily lui lançait. Et s'il ne regrettait pas son geste simplement poussé par un élan de jalousie, il appréhendait maintenant l'arrivée au dortoir des préfets en chefs, sachant que la discussion avec la jolie rousse serait très longue.

Et pourtant, il attendait ce moment avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation.

Il aurait au moins l'occasion de passer du temps en sa compagnie innocemment. Ou presque.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chutes

Chapitre 4: Chutes

Ce soir-là, bien qu'attendant les réprimandes de la belle rousse avec appréhension, James n'avait pas hésité, une fois de plus, à marcher avec elle dans les couloirs pour leur ronde commune. C'était un délice de pouvoir être seul avec elle ne serait-ce que quelques instants –au dortoir elle l'évitait clairement-. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Chaque soir, lors de leurs rondes nocturnes, il lui parlait et la provoquait. Ce à quoi elle répondait avec tact et finesse, ce qu'il adorait chez elle.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, il avait beau faire des pieds et des mains, elle ne lui répondait pas et ne lui accordait pas un regard. Lily fixait un point inconnu droit devant elle, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrés. Elle était fâchée, il le voyait bien. Mais même furieuse, elle était magnifique. Le sorcier se sentit idiot à penser ça, mais c'était une réalité : elle avait dû lui jeter un sort qui rendait stupide quiconque la voyait, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

La née-moldue lui jeta un autre regard glacial alors qu'il essayait de la distraire en lui parlant du prochain match de Quidditch que disputait Griffondor contre Serdaigle. Un regard qui terrifierait Dumbledore lui-même. Mais il n'effraya pas James : il lui fit mal. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors que ces magnifiques yeux verts le transperçaient de toute part : Ce qui le tuait, c'était que c'était contre lui qu'elle était en colère.

Il consentit enfin à se taire, rangeant ses poings serrés dans ses poches, fixant le sol. Lui, le grand James Potter, respecté des pires brutes de l'école et craint des plus vils Serpentard, il perdait ses moyens devant une fille. Mais quelle fille ! Il n'était pas tombé sur la plus facile, mais il ne regrettait pas. Sa préoccupation du moment c'était de lui rendre son sourire. Son si joli sourire...

Les préfets n'avaient rencontré aucun élève durant leur ronde. Et heureusement pour eux, sinon ils auraient essuyé la colère oh combien terrifiante de Lily Evans. Ils rentrèrent dans le silence le plus total à leur dortoir. James entra le dernier et dévisagea le visage en colère de Lily qui le fixait avec insistance. Et il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Grossière erreur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire à ce point Potter ? interrogea sèchement la rousse.  
- Rien. Je te trouve seulement très jolie en colère. Même tu l'es plus quand tu souris…

Toute autre fille normalement constituée aurait esquissé un sourire flatté à l'entente de ce compliment si significatif. Ou alors aurait bredouillé un merci. Peut-être qu'une adolescente froide aurait seulement rougi légèrement. Mais pas Lily. Elle retint un soupir et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle était tellement habituée à ces avances de la part du Potter que ça en devenait lassant. Même si ce compliment était très flatteur et qu'au fond d'elle, lui avait retourné les entrailles. Mais jamais, jamais elle ne l'aurait montré.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne s'était pas détendue pour autant, James lâcha un petit sourire résigné et se dirigea, les mains dans les poches vers les escaliers. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une main douce lui retint fermement le bras ! Le garçon se retourna lentement, son regard trahissant son étonnement. L'adolescente dont il était secrètement amoureux lui lança des éclairs du regard, des yeux remplis de véhémence et de fureur à l'égard du jeune homme. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que la rousse pointa son doigt contre le torse du garçon et le força à reculer contre la table basse du salon, manquant de renverser le verre vide posé dessus.

- Ne crois pas que je te laisserais t'échapper comme ça !  
- Lily… souffla le brun  
- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que le leader des Maraudeurs était si lâche et s'enfuirait devant la colère d'une simple fille !  
- Lily…  
- Ne m'appelle pas Lily ! répliqua-t-elle avec sévérité et fureur. Je n'en peux plus Potter ! Je ne peux plus faire un pas sans que tu ne t'approches de moi, sans que tu ne m'insupportes avec tes blagues stupides et tes tentatives d'approches ridicules ! C'est lourd. Je t'avais demandé de me laisser tranquille, j'ai été stupide de croire que tu m'écouterais ! Et si ce n'était que ça…

Quelques secondes, la voix de la préfète s'était faite plus faible, presque un murmure. Le sorcier du faire un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de la toucher. Pendant toute sa tirade, elle l'avait fixé avec toute la haine possible et imaginable. Et ça lui avait fait mal. Très mal. Il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir ainsi, d'être la cause de sa fureur mais était-il seulement coupable ? La vie n'était pas noire ni blanche, et James en faisait l'expérience.

Il était le coupable, le bourreau, et la victime. Coupable des torts que lui reprochait Lily, ainsi que celui qui la faisait souffrir. Et qui souffrait également. Car il détestait cette situation, autant qu'il l'adorait : il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec la rousse, il n'avait jamais su comprendre qui elle était réellement tant elle était complexe. Ce qui renforçait son charme. Il aimait ces moments où il pouvait l'approcher et encore plus lorsqu'elle lui répondait avec ce piquant dont elle savait faire preuve. Il bénissait ce défi qui lui donnait un prétexte pour ses tentatives de séduction. Mais il le détestait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas penser aux deux, parce que lorsqu'il était avec Lily, le défi disparaissait. Et parce que cette situation la mettait en colère. C'était ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner.

- Mais en plus, tu repousses tous les garçons qui manifestent un peu d'intérêt à mon égard ! Tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds mais tu continues tout de même à me polluer l'air et à écarter les autres de moi. Tu ne me laisses plus aucune vie sociale ! Je ne t'appartiens pas Potter !

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas maintenant lui dire qu'il ne supportait pas ces séducteurs du dimanche qui l'approchait. Ce serait avouer quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à s'avouer lui-même.

- C'est la dernière fois James. La dernière fois que je te préviens. La dernière fois que tu joues. Laisse-moi tranquille. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Sinon je… je parle de tout ça à Dumbledore.

Elle avait baissé la tête pour ne pas croiser celui de James. Il était partagé. Lily l'avait appelé James. Pas Potter. James. Etait-ce un signe ? Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas se plier à ses demandes qui étaient impossibles pour lui. La laisser tranquille ? Elle le connaissait mal.

La sorcière détacha son emprise du garçon, qui se laissa tomber sur la table, et elle dévala les escaliers menant à son dortoir les poings serrés. Mais le garçon n'en avait pas fini avec elle et la rejoignit rapidement, la retenant par le poignet dans les escaliers en marbre. De surprise, Lily eut un mouvement brusque du poignet afin de se détacher de son emprise physique. Ce qui fit reculer James, qui loupa une marche et entraina Lily dans sa chute. Un cri aigu fusa, puis un bruit sourd retentit.

La rousse était étalée sur le corps de James, essayant péniblement de se relever. Le sorcier laissa échapper un gémissement. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille prit conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Elle se poussa rapidement et se posa à côté de lui :

- James, ça va ? questionna-t-elle, une inquiétude visible sur le visage.  
- Je te mentirais en répondant oui ! répliqua-t-il en riant, rire qui se transforma en rictus amer.

Il essaya de se relever en prenant appui sur son coude mais ne put retenir une grimace. La préoccupation de Lily était clairement visible. Mais sa volonté naturelle revint rapidement au galop : elle passa le bras gauche du garçon autour de son cou et le souleva à l'aide de son bras droit au niveau de la taille. La stupeur gagna alors le garçon, qui marmonna :

- Laisse-moi ici Lily.  
- Evans ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de soins, je vais très bien ! Juste un petit mal de dos, mais ça va passer.  
- Un petit mal de dos ? Tu as dû te casser quelque chose, oui ! Tu as dévalé les escaliers en arrière!  
- Je te dis que ça va, merci, mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses maintenant.

Devant l'absence de bon sens du garçon, elle le laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Elle joignit ses mains sur ses hanches et bougonna :

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais éviter qu'on t'envoie à l'hôpital par ma faute et qu'on croie à un homicide volontaire –bien que l'idée m'a déjà plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit-. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'attraper comme ça ?  
- Je voulais m'excuser.

Sur le coup, Lily ne trouva rien à redire et se tût. Elle se laissa doucement tomber au côté du garçon qui se redressa en plaquant un coussin derrière son dos. James hésita quelques secondes avant de joindre ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas te vexer et encore moins te mettre en colère. Mais tu comprends… tu me fais tourner la tête ! compléta-t-il dans un sourire tendre.  
- Arrête de jouer à ça …

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Tout sonnait comme un jeu. Alors l'entendre dire ainsi qu'il est raide dingue d'elle paraissait faux. Elle s'efforça à ne pas y croire, au risque de tomber une nouvelle fois sur une farce puérile des Maraudeurs.

- Crois-le ou non… En tout cas, je refuse que tu sois en colère contre moi. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de te montrer qui je suis vraiment ! Tu seras surprise de constater que je ne suis pas cette espèce de gamin arrogant que tu penses que je suis. Laisse-moi une seconde chance…

Lily réfléchit. Quelques minutes, elle dût faire face au regard implorant du brun. Et un sourire traça ses lèvres, doux et légèrement vaincu :

- D'accord. Une dernière chance, après ça sera trop tard. Mais s'il te plaît James, laisse-moi au moins te lancer un sort pour atténuer la douleur. Je ne serais pas tranquille.  
-D'accord. Mais à une condition.

La rousse haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et l'invita du regard à poursuivre.

-Laisse-moi t'appeler Lily si tu m'appelles James.

* * *

- Bonne chance pour l'entraînement !  
- Merci, susurra Sirius.

Le groupe de filles venu les encourager gloussa, remontant à leur dortoir. Sirius passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, rapidement imité par James. C'était leur troisième entraînement de Quidditch depuis le début de l'année et si les premiers avaient été rudes –il leur fallait choisir de nouvelles recrues pour remplacer un poursuiveur et un nouveau batteur qui avaient quitté l'école cette année-, ils espéraient sincèrement que cet entraînement se déroule sans accroche et dans une bonne ambiance : leur premier match pour le tournoi de Quidditch de cet année sera celui de Serdaigle, il fallait qu'ils soient au point pour le mois à venir.

Alors que le Potter partageait des stratégies d'attaques avec son ami sur le chemin du terrain, ils croisèrent en sens inverse Lily et June qui affichait une mine concentrée. La brune semblait particulièrement pâle alors que sa meilleure amie lui lançait des mots réconfortants.

- Swan, lança Sirius légèrement irrité, dépêche-toi l'entraînement commence dans quelques minutes.  
- J'ai oublié mes protections au dortoir, je vais les chercher et je reviens.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, continuant de fixer le sol. Le brun aux cheveux longs haussa les épaules tandis que son meilleur ami se pencha vers la rousse en toute innocence pour clamer :

- Merci pour hier soir Lily ! Avec ce que tu m'as fait, je me sens beaucoup mieux !  
- Pas de quoi.

June releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sirius qui paraissait aussi étonné qu'elle. Ils lancèrent des regards furtifs aux deux adolescents avec un sourire en coin, et Lily se permit de remettre une énième fois les choses au clair :

- Il est tombé dans les escaliers et je l'ai tout simplement soigné. Gardez vos idées bizarres pour vous.

Patmol commença à taquiner Cornedrue alors que la batteuse, dans un pauvre sourire murmura à l'oreille de son amie :

- Je trouvais simplement surprenant que du jour au lendemain tu te mettes à lui parler… normalement. Mais c'est bien, je préfère ça.

La préfète en chef lui accorda un sourire et posa avec tendresse sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. James remarqua sans mal cette marque d'affection mais ne releva pas, se contentant simplement de questionner Lily :

- Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Tu ne viens jamais ici normalement…  
- June avait oublié sa batte, je suis venue la lui ramener, répliqua-t-elle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et fixa la brune, qui semblait s'intéresser à la conversation mais qui était en réalité totalement absente, avec attention. L'attitude du garçon manquée l'interpella : habituellement, elle aurait participé à l'échange, se serait justifié ou aurait assuré à James que ce n'était qu'une simple erreur de début d'année. Mais elle se contentait simplement de se taire et de sourire pauvrement. Elle était plus énergique et vive… Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

- Tu ne seras jamais à l'entraînement à temps si tu retournes chercher tes protections, marmonna James.  
- Je vais te les chercher, commence sans je reviens vite ! assura Lily.

La brune remercia dans un sourire sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit par un mot d'encouragement. Elle suivit alors les deux garçons jusqu'au terrain.

Pendant le trajet, Patmol ne manquait pas d'essayer de faire réagir la jeune fille :  
- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi tête-en-l'air ! Oublier et sa batte et ses protections alors qu'on est batteur !

Mais elle ne relevait pas, ou très peu : elle lui lançait simplement quelques regards froids voire quelques insultes par moments. Mais aucune réplique piquante dont elle avait l'habitude.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain et l'entraînement put commencer. Mais tout le monde nota sans peine que June manquait de sa motivation et sa vivacité naturelle. Elle lançait le cognard comme toujours, mais avec moins de hargne et de détermination que les autres fois. Elle ne répondait pas aux provocations de Sirius qui tentait de la faire réagir.

Lily était arrivée dans les gradins et observait l'entraînement avec appréhension. Elle serra les protections contre son ventre, un mauvais sentiment l'oppressant.

Soudain, un cri retentit. Sirius volait avec énergie vers les buts adverses afin de lancer le Souaffle. Il était suivi par June et l'autre batteur, lorsqu'une voix féminine retenti :

- June, attention !

Elle n'eût pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Par réflexe, elle frappa avec violence l'objet invisible avec sa batte. Un cognard. Se dirigeant droit vers Sirius. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et s'écrasa sur le sol, se tordant de douleur en tenant son épaule.

Immédiatement, James se trouva à ses côtés, essayant de le relever. Son meilleur ami se retenait de gémir. Bientôt, tous les autres membres de l'équipe étaient encerclés autour des deux garçons. La batteuse s'approcha et s'accroupit, le visage neutre mais une lueur coupable dans le regard.

- Tu l'as encore fait exprès hein ? gémit le garçon alors qu'il s'appuyait contre son meilleur ami.

Elle ne répliqua rien, se contentant simplement de se mordre la lèvre.

Habituellement, oui elle le faisait exprès, mais orientait suffisamment bien son tir pour qu'il ne l'atteigne pas et le frôle seulement de près. Mais là… C'était un accident.

James croisa son regard, réfléchit quelques instants et clama :

- Swan, tu l'accompagnes à l'infirmerie.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre la portée de ses paroles. Puis, elle ouvrit la bouche, écarquilla les yeux et hurla un « quoi ? » audible dans tout le stade. Les autres membres de l'équipe eurent un petit sourire en pensant que le naturel de la jeune fille était revenu au galop. Sirius marmonna une vacherie en soupirant.

- Tu as très bien compris oui…  
- Mais, pourquoi moi ?  
- Tu l'as blessé, si c'est moi qui y vais, nous devrons suspendre l'entrainement, répondit le capitaine avec sévérité. De plus, tu n'es pas en forme aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu nous envoies tous à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il n'y avait rien à répliquer. La brune se contenta de soupirer bruyamment puis soutint Sirius, une main sur son épaule et l'autre le soutenant au niveau des hanches. Ce dernier protesta un peu, la traitant de brute et d'autres noms d'oiseaux.

- Oh ça va hein ! Je ne savais pas que le graaaand Sirius Black était aussi douillet ! Pauvre petit… le taquina-t-elle.

Il râla un peu mais un mince sourire traça ses lèvres. La véritable June était de retour.

Alors que les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent vers l'intérieur de l'école, Lily descendit en courant jusqu'au terrain et les regarda partir avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet. James la rejoignit rapidement et l'interrogea :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ?

La sorcière hésita quelques secondes, puis ouvrit la bouche pour donner des explications à son colocataire.

* * *

- Je suis obligée de rester ? supplia la brune dans une grimace.  
- Oh que oui mademoiselle ! répliqua l'infirmière. Jusqu'à ce que ses amis viennent le voir, j'ai déjà fait prévenir Messieurs Lupin et Petigrow, ils seront là rapidement. Vous n'allez pas laisser ce pauvre garçon seul quand même ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait, et elle se contenta de poser ses mains sur le lit du garçon qui massait son épaule droite. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, espérant ainsi ne pas recevoir les foudres de la June une seconde fois. L'infirmière, après avoir donné une énième potion à Sirius, retourna dans sa loge laissant les deux adolescents seuls. L'infirmerie était vide, il n'y avait qu'eux. Un silence pesant s'installa rapidement, que la brune tenta de combler en marmonnant :

- Ça fait vraiment mal ?  
- Tu peux simplement te contenter de t'excuser au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

June se surprit à trouver son sourire amusé assez adorable lorsqu'il se transforma en un rictus de douleur. Elle baissa la tête, et marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles. Sirius ne comprit pas immédiatement et la fit répéter. Son visage exprima très clairement l'agacement lorsqu'elle lâcha :

- Je suis désolée…  
- Oh, toi tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, remarqua le brun. Tu veux en parler ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas intimes à ce point-là, mes problèmes me regardent Black…

L'animagus passa sa main valide sur son visage avec lassitude. Elle allait le rendre fou avec son fichu caractère ! Il n'était même plus sur de pouvoir gagner le défi maintenant, James et Lily s'étaient étonnamment rapprochés au cours de la nuit précédente. Mais ça rendait la chose intéressante, il se serait ennuyé si sa « partenaire » était facile à attraper.

- Tu ne crois pas que ce jeu ridicule a assez duré ? On se connaît depuis sept ans…  
- On ne se supporte pas depuis sept ans tu veux dire, le coupa-t-elle.  
- … et on s'appelle toujours par nos noms de famille et on refuse toujours de se parler comme de simples camarades ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

Immédiatement il regretta ses paroles et se traita mentalement d'abruti. Il avait dit la chose à ne justement pas dire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper que la jeune fille l'agrippa par le col sans se soucier de sa blessure, le visage exprimant toute la fureur du monde et étonnamment, les yeux menaçant de lâcher quelques larmes de rages et d'impuissance :

- Mon problème ? Tu te moques de moi ? Qui c'est qui m'a pourri mes premières années d'école à cause d'une stupide histoire d'uniforme ? Qui c'est qui n'a pas manqué une seule occasion de me ridiculiser et de me traiter comme rien ? Qui ?

Elle employa toute la rage du monde pour retenir un sanglot de couler, son visage le trahissait. June le lâcha d'un coup, puis se leva et se tourna dos à lui, les poings serrés. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa tête manquait d'exploser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui prenait-il la tête à ce moment-là ?

Le garçon, lui, était complètement déboussolé et il scruta le dos de l'adolescente avec peine.

- Je ne pensais pas… que ça t'avais blessé à ce point.  
- Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle avec une ironie amère, et il entendit très clairement qu'elle avait lâché un sanglot.  
- Et c'est à cause de ça que tu pleures ?  
- Tu me prends pour qui ? Une idiote ?

Sirius prit appui sur sa main valide pour se lever du lit et s'approcher de la jeune fille qui réprimait tant bien que mal des sanglots. Elle avait craqué… Il n'osa pas la toucher ni croiser son visage ruisselant de larme. Il se contenta donc simplement de marmonner de pitoyables excuses.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé… ça n'a jamais été qu'un jeu et je pensais que tu le savais.

Suite à ces paroles, June lâcha un sourire mouillé : était-il réellement stupide ou le faisait-il exprès ?

- Laisse-moi me rattraper. Si ce n'est pas à cause de tout ça que tu pleures… c'est pourquoi ?  
- Ça t'avancera à quoi de savoir ?  
- Je me sentirais moins coupable, j'aurais moins mal au ventre… Et je pourrais peut-être t'aider…  
- Tu ne peux rien faire, personne ne peut rien faire.  
- S'il te plaît June –elle tiqua en entendant son prénom sortir de sa bouche et pendant une seconde arrêta subitement de respirer-, tu me dois bien ça après m'avoir déboité l'épaule tout à l'heure !

Elle rigola d'un rire étouffé, essuya ses larmes et se retourna doucement vers lui et le scruta silencieusement. Il affichait un pauvre sourire désolé et masqua son trouble lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux bouffis. June soupira, baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard du garçon.

- Tu vas me trouver stupide… J'ai honte de pleurer devant toi. Personne ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer à part Lily ou ma famille…

Sirius releva le visage de la jeune fille pour plonger ses yeux souris dans les siens, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il a attaqué une unité d'Aurore partit en patrouille non loin d'Azkaban. Et dans cette unité, se trouvaient mes deux frères aînés. On n'a toujours pas retrouvé leurs corps. Le Ministre pense qu'ils ont soit été emmenés par les Mangemorts pour obtenir des informations sur le Ministère, soit… ils sont blessés quelques part ou complètement réduit en cendres.

Un trémolo se fit sentir dans sa voix et le garçon ne sut comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la peine de la sorcière, lui-même ayant coupé tout lien avec sa famille où il n'y avait aucun amour familial.

- Mais ça va ! s'écria faussement June dans un sourire menteur. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien et qu'on va les retrouver ! Ce sont des durs mes frères !

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise alors que le garçon l'attirait contre lui. Elle se mit à protester vivement et à taper violemment du point contre son torse. Exaspéré par cet excès de violence, Sirius attrapa d'une main le crâne de l'adolescente et la colla contre lui. Elle laissa échapper un juron et redoubla ses coups, tentant de s'échapper de l'emprise qu'exerçait sur elle le garçon. Se retrouvant avec une boule dans le ventre peu familière.

- Tu es stupide June, marmonna le Black. Il ne faut pas que tu te retiennes de pleurer et que tu fasses croire que tout va bien. Tu te fais encore plus de mal. Pleure un bon coup va, personne ne t'en voudra et surtout pas tes frères !

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux de surprise, à la fois soulagée par ses paroles et prise d'une violente envie de ne pas écouter ses paroles et de retenir ses pleurs. Les pleurs étaient pour les faibles. Mais elle ne put les contenir plus longtemps et étouffa quelques sanglots inquiets, continuant de tambouriner sur le torse de Sirius à un rythme beaucoup moins régulier et avec moins de violence.

Derrière la porte, Lupin, Peter et James observaient la scène, hésitant entre rire et pleuré. James avait rangé ses mains au fond de sa poche, les sourcils froncés. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Sirius réussisse à dompter sa pire ennemie. Tout ça pour un défi…

Mais James se trompait. Pour la première fois au sujet de son ami.

Car depuis que June se soit mise à pleurer, il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé au défi.  
_  
A suivre..._

* * *

Note de lecture:Oui, bien qu'ils soient beaux, intelligents et populaires, ces garçons sont un peu idiots aussi... Et c'est ce qui fait leur charme !  
Qui a dit qu'ils étaient mal partis déjà ? ^^ Ce chapitre est un grand pas en avant... Mais rien n'est encore gagné pour aucun d'eux !  
Sirius peut paraître plus avantagé... et pourtant, je trouve que les deux garçons sont kifs-kifs dans ce chapitre !  
(Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire ça à la base, mais je préfère ça à mon idée de départ qui n'apporterait aucune progression !)


	5. Jeux Défendus

Chapitre 6: Jeux défendus

Le début de l'année s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement. C'était déjà la fin du mois de Novembre, et pour certains les examens d'avant-noël débutaient. Les septièmes années préparaient leurs ASPIC de fin d'année et certains commençaient dès à présent leurs révisions, ayant à réunir l'ensemble de leurs connaissances depuis leur première année d'apprentissage à la magie.  
C'était le cas de Lily, qui étudiait souvent avec les Maraudeurs qui lui avaient proposé de se joindre à eux –bien que le descendant des Black affirmait qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de révision pour réussir ce fichu examen.

Ce fut d'ailleurs une surprise pour June qui était rentrée de l'hôpital deux semaines plus tôt. Elle avait croisé les quatre garçons en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, riant à gorge déployée, au détour d'un couloir en sortant du bureau du directeur. Son étonnement était tel qu'ils étaient tous partis dans un immense fou rire.

- Depuis quand ? avait questionné la brune, en chemin vers la bibliothèque  
- Depuis ton départ. Tu sais, au-delà des apparences, ils ont un bon fond, avait répondu Lily, un rictus empli de douceur peint sur le visage.

Elle lui parla de leurs sorties à Pré-au-Lard et d'autres anecdotes qu'elle avait partagé avec eux, sans sa meilleure amie malheureusement.

- Finalement, nous nous entendons bien.  
- Ça me surprend toujours mais c'est tout le mal que je te souhaite...

Tout aurait pu être parfait. Des après-midi ponctués de rires et de discussions diverses. Certaines amies de la rousse –dont la petite Katherina, une adolescente timide mais étonnamment perspicace ou encore Erin la séductrice- avaient remarqué que les farces des Maraudeurs avaient cessé depuis le jour où ils la fréquentaient officiellement. Peut-être était-ce une façon de lui montrer leur amitié et leur reconnaissance, et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas que des petites brutes sans cervelles.

Toutefois, il y avait une ombre au tableau : si June s'entendait avec merveille avec Remus, James et Peter, elle ignorait ouvertement Sirius. Ce dernier montrait un masque de totale indifférence mais au fond, ses amis savaient parfaitement qu'il était blessé. Et la rousse partageait sa peine : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle éprouvait autant de haine à son égard, d'autant plus que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlée, à l'infirmerie, il avait été aussi charmant que possible. En somme, ils formaient une nouvelle bande d'adolescents heureux de passer du temps ensemble.

Mais l'adolescence est la période de l'épanouissement des sentiments et des remises en question, et ils ne tardèrent pas à goûter à ces nouvelles émotions naissantes. June, Lily, Katherina et Erin se dirigèrent en vitesse au prochain cours de potion, descendant quatre étages pour arriver à l'heure. Ce laps de temps très court pour se rendre à l'autre bout du château ne les empêcha pas de bavarder. Erin et Katherina couraient devant, laissant les deux meilleures amies le loisir de parler entre elles.

- Je commence à regretter d'avoir pris « potion » en cours pour mes ASPIC, soupira la brune.  
- Pourtant, ne rêvais-tu pas de devenir Auror ?

- Si, si, parce que je voulais défendre la communauté et suivre l'exemple de ...

June s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa phrase, et la rousse devina sans peine qu'elle voulait ajouter « suivre l'exemple de mes frères ». Si l'aîné s'en était bien sorti et sortait de Sainte Mangouste dans deux semaines, le cadet était toujours à l'hôpital et le resterait certainement longtemps : sous le coup de la douleur du sortilège Endoloris, il était tombé dans un profond coma, et même les sortilèges de sorciers ne pouvaient pas le réveiller. Il fallait attendre.

- Enfin, esquiva-t-elle, mes notes en potion sont entre Acceptable et Piètre, jamais je ne pourrais faire carrière avec des notes pareilles, même si je me débrouille dans les autres matières. Peut-être va-t-il falloir que je me rabatte sur le Quidditch…

Lily posa sa main sur son épaule, l'encourageant une énième fois en lui promettant de l'aider à exceller dans cette matière qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Arrivés dans les cachots, les élèves de septième année commencèrent à s'installer à leur place habituelle lorsque le professeur Slughorn entra dans la salle et claironna d'un ton joyeux

- Bonjour à tous. Ne vous asseyez pas tout de suite, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

Les adolescents le fixèrent, curieux et silencieux, attendant que l'homme enrobé entame son discours

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez me préparer un philtre de Paix, dont vous trouverez la recette dans votre livre page cent cinquante sept. Toutefois, pour plus d'équité et pour pouvoir évaluer correctement votre niveau en potion, ce sera moi qui ferais les groupes cette fois-ci.

June paraissait désespérée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force : elle avait espéré –comme à chaque fois- recevoir l'aide de Lily pour maintenir sa moyenne à un degré convenable.

Le professeur de potion passa entre les élèves, les examinant tour à tour puis tapa dans ses mains et s'écria :

- Bon, le premier groupe sera composé de –il pointa du doigt les trois élèves concernés : Miss Evans, Mr Rogue et… Mr Potter !

Les élèves restants, bien qu'appartenant à différentes maisons et n'étant jamais en osmose, pensèrent tous au même moment : « elle est où l'équité lorsqu'on met ensemble les trois meilleurs élèves en potion de la classe ? ». Mais connaissant le professeur et ses habitudes extravagantes, ils ne préférèrent pas le faire remarquer pour ne pas dégringoler dans l'estime du professeur.

Lily était totalement abasourdie et mit quelques minutes à se diriger vers la table que le professeur lui désignait. Elle eut la bonne idée de s'asseoir au milieu, séparant les deux garçons qui se fixaient comme deux chiens prêts à se sauter dessus. James à sa gauche, Severus à sa droite. La jeune fille appréhendait le cours et savait qu'il allait très mal se passer. Elle lança un regard entendu aux deux garçons mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient le comprendre ni même s'en soucier.

La relation entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor était glaciale, maintenant. Ils ne se parlaient plus, et bien qu'ils le cachaient, ça leur manquait à tous les deux. Mais au fond d'elle, la préfète en chef était certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix, pour eux deux, en ayant coupé les ponts. Donc ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole et s'ils se fréquentaient, c'était pour les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Pour ce qui était des deux autres garçons, ils se détestaient depuis toujours. Et ça n'avait pas changé. Ils se cherchaient toujours, comme des enfants et lorsque l'un faisait une crasse à l'autre, celui-ci le lui rendait au centuple.

Les groupes se firent petit à petit. Sirius était entouré de deux filles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux et dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser, June avec Remus et Peter. Lorsque Slughorn annonça cette répartition, un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescente rebelle et elle s'écria en rejoignant sa table :

- Remus, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Ce dernier sourit en sortant ses livres et sentit le regard furieux de Sirius derrière son dos, qui avait tout entendu. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répliqua-t-il doucement avec un sourire amusé, mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais été très bon en potion. C'est plutôt à Peter qu'il faut s'adresser dans cette matière-là, outre James et Sirius.

La brune sourit au petit blond qui commença à lire la recette à voix haute, des étoiles dans les yeux, et entama une discussion enjouée avec les deux garçons.

De l'autre côté de la salle, à la table de James, Severus et Lily, l'ambiance était glaciale, proche de la température du pôle nord à Noël. Cette dernière choisit de ne pas faire de grands efforts, elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas spécialement envie, et se contenta simplement de lire la recette et de sortir les ingrédients, pressée d'en finir. Les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard, prêt à se bondir dessus.

- A ce que je vois, Lily, tu as drôlement changé. Tu as de drôle de fréquentation, marmonna Severus de sa voix traînante.  
- Rogue, arrête ça tout de suite, lui lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Et d'ailleurs, pour toi c'est Evans, pas Lily.

Le garçon eut du mal à cacher sa tristesse en entendant celle qu'il aimait profondément lui répondre ainsi. Et ce sentiment douloureux ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le brun à lunettes s'écria, sarcastique :

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas Servilus, elle n'a pas changé : si ce que tu dis est vrai, même avant son entrée à Poudlard elle ne savait pas choisir ses amis.  
- James ! cria celle-ci, je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi, je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite si tu tiens à notre amitié.

Rogue eut un petit sourire triomphant tandis que le Potter ronchonna dans sa barbe. Ceci fit sourire la sorcière, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était une erreur : le Serpentard avait blêmi, et James lui lança un regard empli de sous-entendu.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Tu fais le fier simplement parce qu'elle a souri ? Tu me fais encore plus pitié que lorsque tu faisais le malin sur ton balai et avec ta baguette. Tu es si…puéril.  
- A ta place, je ne ferais pas de commentaire Servi…Rogue, répliqua sèchement James. Toi, tu m'as et tu me feras toujours vomir avec ta tête de cloporte écrasé  
- Je ne savais pas que le paon que tu étais en était arrivé à respecter et à s'incliner devant chaque parole que prononce Li…Evans.  
- Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux ? Tu as toujours été un chien qui rampait à ses genoux, Servi...  
- Arrêtez ! hurla la jeune femme.

Certains élèves, proche de la table des trois adolescents, se retournèrent pour voir avec surprise une Lily, debout, au bord de la crise de nerfs, fusillant les deux garçons qui avaient sorti leurs baguettes et se menaçaient, comme si elle allait les assassiner d'un seul regard.

- Vous arrêtez immédiatement ce jeu stupide ! Vous êtes ridicules et aussi puéril, comme tu dis Rogue, l'un que l'autre ! On dirait des enfants qui cherchent à prouver que l'autre est inférieur à lui. Rogue, tu continues comme ça et ce n'est pas que mon amitié que tu vas perdre, tu vas également être exclu de mon existence clairement et simplement. Et toi James, tu risques de perdre mon amitié à te conduire ainsi. Je suis franchement déçue !

Elle se rassit sans cérémonie et coupa un ingrédient en morceaux qu'elle passa à Rogue, abasourdi. Ce dernier marmonna tristement dans sa barbe que de toute manière, il était déjà exclu de sa vie tandis que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ajoutait que c'était le Serpentard qui avait commencé. Mais le regard vert foudroyant que leur lança la rousse était tellement empli de sous-entendu qu'ils se turent et achevèrent la potion dans le silence le plus total.

Leurs quatre autres amis avaient observé la scène. Remus et June restaient perplexes tandis que Sirius et Peter étouffaient des rires amusés, également terrifiés par la jeune femme. Puis la brune et le loup-garou repartirent dans une discussion passionnée, sans tenir compte des regards foudroyant du descendant des Black.

Malgré la haine mutuelle qui régnait dans le trio, Severus et James choisirent de coopérer et se turent jusqu'à la fin de la leçon, tranchant des ingrédients, mélangeant la mixture... Lorsque le professeur passa devant eux, il émit un petit cri de surprise et couvrit d'éloges le groupe, qui avait préparé un philtre parfait. Ils obtinrent une note excellente et une invitation pour participer à la prochaine soirée du club de Slughorn, qu'ils déclinèrent poliment en trouvant chacun un prétexte.

Lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin, Severus Rogue quitta la salle le premier, sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant le visage de la rousse. Il était vexé, et énormément malheureux, ce que la Evans remarqua sans mal. Elle en fut attristée mais avait depuis longtemps renoncé à cette amitié qui était devenu un fardeau au fil du temps. Pourtant, souvent elle repensait à ce que serait sa vie si elle n'y avait pas banni Severus. La question demeurait sans réponse, et elle n'en aurait jamais. Leurs destins étaient à jamais séparés. Elle quitta à son tour la salle, après un lourd regard de reproche à l'encontre de James, rapidement rejointe par June et leurs autres amies qui sortirent en riant. Le Potter s'était passé une main dans les cheveux, par réflexe, et l'avait aussitôt fixé, l'air songeur. Lily ne lui avait-elle pas reproché, il y a bien longtemps, ce geste d'une vanité extrême ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se dit qu'il ferait attention à ne plus le reproduire, afin de montrer à la rousse dont il était amoureux à quel point il n'était plus le James qu'il était à quinze ans. Lorsque Queudver le rejoignit, Cornedrue marmonna : «Ah, les femmes », et son ami n'eut droit à aucune autre explication.

Remus et Sirius marchaient derrière eux, silencieux. Ce fut le brun aux yeux souris qui rompit le silence :

- A quoi joues-tu Lunard ?

Ce dernier fixa son meilleur ami, surpris, et lui expliqua qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu séduis celle que tu m'as désigné, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais.  
- Ah, c'était donc ça… Je ne la séduis pas, je lui parle, c'est tout. Je l'aime bien, elle est amusante.

Le poursuiveur de Gryffondor dévisagea son ami avec un mélange d'irritation et de désolation. Puis il soupira :

- Pardon, mais elle me rend fou à m'éviter sans cesse… Si ça continue, je vais le perdre ce foutu pari...  
- Tu ne risques pas de gagner en te comportant ainsi.

L'Animagus s'arrêta quelques instants et invita le loup-garou à poursuivre.

- Tu te comportes avec elle comme si elle était ton jouet. Un jour tu la provoques et un autre jour tu la consoles. Et en plus de ça, tu es jaloux lorsqu'une personne l'approche. Elle est comme ta chose, un objet qui te divertirait puis que tu jetterais. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Sirius le fixa, perplexe et légèrement surpris. Il baissa la tête et continua à marcher, le cerveau bouillonnant à cent à l'heure. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle l'évitait ? Parce qu'il se comportait mal avec elle ? Mais était-ce facile à faire, lorsqu'on s'était moqué d'une personne pendant longtemps, de s'intéresser à elle sans l'irriter ? Il se rendit alors compte, pour la première fois, qu'il n'était pas si intelligent et malin qu'il en avait l'air.

Notant sa désolation, Lupin posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et ajouta d'une voix douce :

- Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit pour ça qu'elle t'ignore. Avec ce qui est arrivé à ses frères et ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie –de ce que tu nous as raconté-, elle est forcément perturbée. Et puis, tu sais comment elle est, personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton égal, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Le brun sourit et lâcha une anecdote qui fit rire les deux garçons, qui rejoignirent leurs amis.

* * *

Assises sous un saule pleureur du parc, près du lac, Lily et June discutèrent avec animation de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours. La rousse fit le récit détaillé de la discussion ridicule de ses deux partenaires et ponctua son histoire de nombreux soupirs. Son amie éclata de rire et se laissa tomber en arrière, allongée sur l'herbe. Amusée, la préfète la suivit dans son mouvement et elles observèrent les nuages sans réelle attention.

- Je suis sure qu'il a un faible pour toi.

Lily se redressa légèrement, fixant sa meilleure amie en fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda de qui elle voulait parler.

- De Rogue, précisa-t-elle. Bon, James aussi mais je suis certaine que Rogue t'aime et qu'il est toujours blessé par votre séparation.  
- A t'entendre parler, c'est à croire qu'on était en couple.  
- De loin, c'était l'impression que ça donnait.

La rousse scruta un nuage qui avait la forme d'un lapin à une oreille et fit mine de réfléchir. Elle n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet, et toutes ses amies le savaient parfaitement. Pendant longtemps, Mary Macdonall, qui était une de ses plus proches amies en cinquième année, l'avait tanné avec cette histoire. La Swan savait parfaitement que ce sujet était tabou, mais avec les événements de l'heure précédente, il était difficile de ne pas en parler.

- S'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne m'aurait jamais traité de… tu sais quoi.

La tristesse était clairement visible sur son visage et au son de sa voix, sa meilleure amie le remarqua facilement. Aussi changea-t-elle de sujet et parla du premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui opposerait Serdaigle à Gryffondor la semaine prochaine. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, les rouge et or avaient pour objectif de remporter une nouvelle fois la couple, et depuis que James Potter en était le capitaine, l'équipe était confiante.

Quelques instants après, les Maraudeurs venaient s'asseoir à leurs côtés et s'immiscèrent dans la conversation, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Lily, alors qu'elle parlait avec Peter, et elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un souffle parvint au creux de son oreille, une main écartant quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

- Pardon, chuchota le préfet en chef.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle survola du regard ses autres amis. Ils étaient en grande discussion mais, à leurs petits sourires complices, elle devina sans mal qu'ils faisaient semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Elle se tourna vers lui et eut un mouvement de recul en remarquant qu'il était à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Par réflexe, elle baissa la tête.

- Pardon de quoi ?

Le garçon se gratta la tête, légèrement embarrassé :

- Pardon pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

La jeune femme fixa quelques instants le visage de James, penaud. Un mince sourire déchira son visage et elle marmonna, légèrement bourrue :

- Excuses acceptées, mais c'est la dernière fois d'accord ?

A la seconde même où ces mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres, le visage du jeune homme s'illumina de ce même sourire qui la faisait chavirer sans raison apparente. Lily fixa ses pieds, étonnamment passionnée par quelques morceaux d'herbes.

Sirius et Remus avaient écouté la conversation de leurs deux amis, tout en faisant semblant de discuter du prochain cours de métamorphose. Le loup-garou donna un coup de coude à son ami qui comprit très bien le message, mais sembla l'ignorer. Pourtant, pour mettre fin à la conversation, Lunard ouvrit son livre de métamorphose et lut un chapitre, corrigeant le devoir à rendre pour l'heure suivante. Lily et Cornedrue s'approchèrent de lui et ils commentèrent ensemble le devoir, forçant le descendant des Black à faire ce que son ami l'avait prié de faire. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir et se retourna vers June, qui s'était levée avec Queudver pour faire des ricochets sur le Lac Noir.  
En se retournant quelques secondes, le petit blond nota le regard de son ami et fit mine lui aussi de s'intéresser au devoir de Remus.

- Joli, commenta le garçon brun suite à un ricochet de cinq rebonds de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne fit aucune remarque, ignorant toujours avec force le moindre de ses mots. Sirius se mordit légèrement la lèvre, ferma quelques secondes les yeux et lâcha :

- Excuse-moi.

June écarquilla les yeux, lâcha son caillou qui s'écrasa dans l'eau, mouillant leurs pantalons, et leurs yeux souris se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, signe qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- Excuse-moi pour… mon comportement. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très correct avec toi, et donc…Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, et la jeune femme le remarqua bien. Elle lâcha dans un sourire moqueur :

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Sirius Black ?

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il entendait sa voix, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

- Si t'es pas contente, je peux tout aussi bien retirer ce que je viens de dire, grommela-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose qui ébranla complètement le descendant des Black, qui le déstabilisa complètement : June se mit à rire. Ses autres amis se retournèrent vers elle, surpris, délaissant totalement les différents devoirs qu'ils avaient sortis. Ils lui demandèrent pendant longtemps pourquoi riait-elle, mais à chaque fois, son fou rire redoublait. Elle se tint longtemps les côtes, manquant de tomber dans l'eau si Patmol ne l'avait pas rattrapée au moment où elle glissait.

Alors qu'elle s'était enfin calmée, pour cacher son trouble et son embarras devant ce rire qui l'avait tellement interloqué et… chamboulé, il clama d'une voix forte :

- T'es vraiment une idiote, toi…  
- Ne me traites pas d'idiote, idiot ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule du poing.

Sirius la regarda se joindre à ses amis, toujours un sourire indescriptible collé aux lèvres, et donna un violent coup de pied dans le caillou le plus proche. Pourquoi un simple rire l'avait autant troublé ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de l'entendre une nouvelle fois?

- A force de la fréquenter, tu deviens réellement stupide, lâcha-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Lorsque plus tard, Lily la questionnait sur les raisons de ce fou rire, cette dernière lui répondait avec une once de mystère que, lorsqu'on rigole, c'est qu'on est heureux. Aucune autre réponse ne venait compléter celle-ci, et la demoiselle devait s'en tenir à ses révélations étranges.

Mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous les six ensembles, sous un saule, à discuter de choses et d'autres, comme des adolescents normaux…

Le front collé à une des fenêtres de son bureau, Albus Dumbledore avait une vue imprenable sur tout le parc de Poudlard. Un groupe d'adolescents l'intéressait en particulier, et en les voyant rire, il se revoyait durant ses jeunes années, insouciant et heureux. Il décolla son regard de la vitre pour fixer sa collègue, la sévère Minerva Mcgonagall faire un rapport complet de la vie des élèves de Gryffondor.

- … Et je vous avoue Albus, que je ne suis pas tranquille de voir Mademoiselle Evans fréquenter ainsi la bande de Potter… J'ai peur qu'ils ne lui donnent de mauvaises idées et n'influent sur elle de manière négative.

Le directeur eut un petit rictus amusé à l'entente de ceci et répliqua d'une voix douce et amicale :

- Êtes-vous sûre de ça ? J'avais pourtant la très nette impression que les mauvaises actions des… Maraudeurs je crois qu'ils s'appellent, avaient très clairement diminué depuis qu'ils la côtoient…

Et il reporta son regard sur la fenêtre, tandis que sa collègue réfléchissait, ses sourcils froncés fixant Dumbledore avec suspicion :

- Serait-ce donc pour cela que vous avez nommé Monsieur Potter préfet en chef au côté de Lily Evans à la place de Monsieur Lupin ?

L'interpellé lâcha un petit rire amusé dans sa barbe, ses yeux remplis de bienveillance. Il murmura alors un « je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Minerva », mensonge que décela facilement la vieille femme et qui la fit sourire, à ses dépens.

A la fenêtre, observés par les yeux bleus du plus grand mage de sa génération, un groupe d'adolescents discutaient sous un saule près du Lac Noir, et une adolescente brune était prise d'un fou rire.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Note de lecture:Je suis désolé pour la longueur que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre, avec les vacances et tout ça, je n'étais pas très disposé à écrire quoi que ce soit. Mais je vais me rattraper.

Donc à partir de ce chapitre, cette histoire deviendra plus une "débâcle de sentiments"... et oui, l'adolescence c'est dur pour tout le monde ! =P

Encore merci pour vos commentaires chaleureux qui m'encouragent vivement à écrire la suite. Je le dis et je le répète, sans vous, cette fan fiction serait toujours au premier chapitre !

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre... hum il promet d'être intéressant je pense ! Pour les intéressés, j'ai fait un dessin qui explique en partie de quoi sera composé ce chapitre, pour ceux qui veulent avoir une petite idée, vous pouvez me demander ce dessin par MP , je vous l'enverrais !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	6. Rivalités, Pardons et Manipulation

Chapitre 6: Rivalités, Pardons et Manipulation

Le début de l'année s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement. C'était déjà la fin du mois de Novembre, et pour certains les examens d'avant-noël débutaient. Les septièmes années préparaient leurs ASPIC de fin d'année et certains commençaient dès à présent leurs révisions, ayant à réunir l'ensemble de leurs connaissances depuis leur première année d'apprentissage à la magie.  
C'était le cas de Lily, qui étudiait souvent avec les Maraudeurs qui lui avaient proposé de se joindre à eux –bien que le descendant des Black affirmait qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de révision pour réussir ce fichu examen.

Ce fut d'ailleurs une surprise pour June qui était rentrée de l'hôpital deux semaines plus tôt. Elle avait croisé les quatre garçons en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, riant à gorge déployée, au détour d'un couloir en sortant du bureau du directeur. Son étonnement était tel qu'ils étaient tous partis dans un immense fou rire.

- Depuis quand ? avait questionné la brune, en chemin vers la bibliothèque  
- Depuis ton départ. Tu sais, au-delà des apparences, ils ont un bon fond, avait répondu Lily, un rictus empli de douceur peint sur le visage.

Elle lui parla de leurs sorties à Pré-au-Lard et d'autres anecdotes qu'elle avait partagé avec eux, sans sa meilleure amie malheureusement.

- Finalement, nous nous entendons bien.  
- Ça me surprend toujours mais c'est tout le mal que je te souhaite...

Tout aurait pu être parfait. Des après-midi ponctués de rires et de discussions diverses. Certaines amies de la rousse –dont la petite Katherina, une adolescente timide mais étonnamment perspicace ou encore Erin la séductrice- avaient remarqué que les farces des Maraudeurs avaient cessé depuis le jour où ils la fréquentaient officiellement. Peut-être était-ce une façon de lui montrer leur amitié et leur reconnaissance, et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas que des petites brutes sans cervelles.

Toutefois, il y avait une ombre au tableau : si June s'entendait avec merveille avec Remus, James et Peter, elle ignorait ouvertement Sirius. Ce dernier montrait un masque de totale indifférence mais au fond, ses amis savaient parfaitement qu'il était blessé. Et la rousse partageait sa peine : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle éprouvait autant de haine à son égard, d'autant plus que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlée, à l'infirmerie, il avait été aussi charmant que possible. En somme, ils formaient une nouvelle bande d'adolescents heureux de passer du temps ensemble.

Mais l'adolescence est la période de l'épanouissement des sentiments et des remises en question, et ils ne tardèrent pas à goûter à ces nouvelles émotions naissantes. June, Lily, Katherina et Erin se dirigèrent en vitesse au prochain cours de potion, descendant quatre étages pour arriver à l'heure. Ce laps de temps très court pour se rendre à l'autre bout du château ne les empêcha pas de bavarder. Erin et Katherina couraient devant, laissant les deux meilleures amies le loisir de parler entre elles.

- Je commence à regretter d'avoir pris « potion » en cours pour mes ASPIC, soupira la brune.  
- Pourtant, ne rêvais-tu pas de devenir Auror ?

- Si, si, parce que je voulais défendre la communauté et suivre l'exemple de ...

June s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa phrase, et la rousse devina sans peine qu'elle voulait ajouter « suivre l'exemple de mes frères ». Si l'aîné s'en était bien sorti et sortait de Sainte Mangouste dans deux semaines, le cadet était toujours à l'hôpital et le resterait certainement longtemps : sous le coup de la douleur du sortilège Endoloris, il était tombé dans un profond coma, et même les sortilèges de sorciers ne pouvaient pas le réveiller. Il fallait attendre.

- Enfin, esquiva-t-elle, mes notes en potion sont entre Acceptable et Piètre, jamais je ne pourrais faire carrière avec des notes pareilles, même si je me débrouille dans les autres matières. Peut-être va-t-il falloir que je me rabatte sur le Quidditch…

Lily posa sa main sur son épaule, l'encourageant une énième fois en lui promettant de l'aider à exceller dans cette matière qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Arrivés dans les cachots, les élèves de septième année commencèrent à s'installer à leur place habituelle lorsque le professeur Slughorn entra dans la salle et claironna d'un ton joyeux

- Bonjour à tous. Ne vous asseyez pas tout de suite, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

Les adolescents le fixèrent, curieux et silencieux, attendant que l'homme enrobé entame son discours

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez me préparer un philtre de Paix, dont vous trouverez la recette dans votre livre page cent cinquante sept. Toutefois, pour plus d'équité et pour pouvoir évaluer correctement votre niveau en potion, ce sera moi qui ferais les groupes cette fois-ci.

June paraissait désespérée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force : elle avait espéré –comme à chaque fois- recevoir l'aide de Lily pour maintenir sa moyenne à un degré convenable.

Le professeur de potion passa entre les élèves, les examinant tour à tour puis tapa dans ses mains et s'écria :

- Bon, le premier groupe sera composé de –il pointa du doigt les trois élèves concernés : Miss Evans, Mr Rogue et… Mr Potter !

Les élèves restants, bien qu'appartenant à différentes maisons et n'étant jamais en osmose, pensèrent tous au même moment : « elle est où l'équité lorsqu'on met ensemble les trois meilleurs élèves en potion de la classe ? ». Mais connaissant le professeur et ses habitudes extravagantes, ils ne préférèrent pas le faire remarquer pour ne pas dégringoler dans l'estime du professeur.

Lily était totalement abasourdie et mit quelques minutes à se diriger vers la table que le professeur lui désignait. Elle eut la bonne idée de s'asseoir au milieu, séparant les deux garçons qui se fixaient comme deux chiens prêts à se sauter dessus. James à sa gauche, Severus à sa droite. La jeune fille appréhendait le cours et savait qu'il allait très mal se passer. Elle lança un regard entendu aux deux garçons mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient le comprendre ni même s'en soucier.

La relation entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor était glaciale, maintenant. Ils ne se parlaient plus, et bien qu'ils le cachaient, ça leur manquait à tous les deux. Mais au fond d'elle, la préfète en chef était certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix, pour eux deux, en ayant coupé les ponts. Donc ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole et s'ils se fréquentaient, c'était pour les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Pour ce qui était des deux autres garçons, ils se détestaient depuis toujours. Et ça n'avait pas changé. Ils se cherchaient toujours, comme des enfants et lorsque l'un faisait une crasse à l'autre, celui-ci le lui rendait au centuple.

Les groupes se firent petit à petit. Sirius était entouré de deux filles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux et dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser, June avec Remus et Peter. Lorsque Slughorn annonça cette répartition, un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescente rebelle et elle s'écria en rejoignant sa table :

- Remus, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Ce dernier sourit en sortant ses livres et sentit le regard furieux de Sirius derrière son dos, qui avait tout entendu. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répliqua-t-il doucement avec un sourire amusé, mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais été très bon en potion. C'est plutôt à Peter qu'il faut s'adresser dans cette matière-là, outre James et Sirius.

La brune sourit au petit blond qui commença à lire la recette à voix haute, des étoiles dans les yeux, et entama une discussion enjouée avec les deux garçons.

De l'autre côté de la salle, à la table de James, Severus et Lily, l'ambiance était glaciale, proche de la température du pôle nord à Noël. Cette dernière choisit de ne pas faire de grands efforts, elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas spécialement envie, et se contenta simplement de lire la recette et de sortir les ingrédients, pressée d'en finir. Les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard, prêt à se bondir dessus.

- A ce que je vois, Lily, tu as drôlement changé. Tu as de drôle de fréquentation, marmonna Severus de sa voix traînante.  
- Rogue, arrête ça tout de suite, lui lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Et d'ailleurs, pour toi c'est Evans, pas Lily.

Le garçon eut du mal à cacher sa tristesse en entendant celle qu'il aimait profondément lui répondre ainsi. Et ce sentiment douloureux ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le brun à lunettes s'écria, sarcastique :

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas Servilus, elle n'a pas changé : si ce que tu dis est vrai, même avant son entrée à Poudlard elle ne savait pas choisir ses amis.  
- James ! cria celle-ci, je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi, je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite si tu tiens à notre amitié.

Rogue eut un petit sourire triomphant tandis que le Potter ronchonna dans sa barbe. Ceci fit sourire la sorcière, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était une erreur : le Serpentard avait blêmi, et James lui lança un regard empli de sous-entendu.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Tu fais le fier simplement parce qu'elle a souri ? Tu me fais encore plus pitié que lorsque tu faisais le malin sur ton balai et avec ta baguette. Tu es si…puéril.  
- A ta place, je ne ferais pas de commentaire Servi…Rogue, répliqua sèchement James. Toi, tu m'as et tu me feras toujours vomir avec ta tête de cloporte écrasé  
- Je ne savais pas que le paon que tu étais en était arrivé à respecter et à s'incliner devant chaque parole que prononce Li…Evans.  
- Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux ? Tu as toujours été un chien qui rampait à ses genoux, Servi...  
- Arrêtez ! hurla la jeune femme.

Certains élèves, proche de la table des trois adolescents, se retournèrent pour voir avec surprise une Lily, debout, au bord de la crise de nerfs, fusillant les deux garçons qui avaient sorti leurs baguettes et se menaçaient, comme si elle allait les assassiner d'un seul regard.

- Vous arrêtez immédiatement ce jeu stupide ! Vous êtes ridicules et aussi puéril, comme tu dis Rogue, l'un que l'autre ! On dirait des enfants qui cherchent à prouver que l'autre est inférieur à lui. Rogue, tu continues comme ça et ce n'est pas que mon amitié que tu vas perdre, tu vas également être exclu de mon existence clairement et simplement. Et toi James, tu risques de perdre mon amitié à te conduire ainsi. Je suis franchement déçue !

Elle se rassit sans cérémonie et coupa un ingrédient en morceaux qu'elle passa à Rogue, abasourdi. Ce dernier marmonna tristement dans sa barbe que de toute manière, il était déjà exclu de sa vie tandis que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ajoutait que c'était le Serpentard qui avait commencé. Mais le regard vert foudroyant que leur lança la rousse était tellement empli de sous-entendu qu'ils se turent et achevèrent la potion dans le silence le plus total.

Leurs quatre autres amis avaient observé la scène. Remus et June restaient perplexes tandis que Sirius et Peter étouffaient des rires amusés, également terrifiés par la jeune femme. Puis la brune et le loup-garou repartirent dans une discussion passionnée, sans tenir compte des regards foudroyant du descendant des Black.

Malgré la haine mutuelle qui régnait dans le trio, Severus et James choisirent de coopérer et se turent jusqu'à la fin de la leçon, tranchant des ingrédients, mélangeant la mixture... Lorsque le professeur passa devant eux, il émit un petit cri de surprise et couvrit d'éloges le groupe, qui avait préparé un philtre parfait. Ils obtinrent une note excellente et une invitation pour participer à la prochaine soirée du club de Slughorn, qu'ils déclinèrent poliment en trouvant chacun un prétexte.

Lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin, Severus Rogue quitta la salle le premier, sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant le visage de la rousse. Il était vexé, et énormément malheureux, ce que la Evans remarqua sans mal. Elle en fut attristée mais avait depuis longtemps renoncé à cette amitié qui était devenu un fardeau au fil du temps. Pourtant, souvent elle repensait à ce que serait sa vie si elle n'y avait pas banni Severus. La question demeurait sans réponse, et elle n'en aurait jamais. Leurs destins étaient à jamais séparés. Elle quitta à son tour la salle, après un lourd regard de reproche à l'encontre de James, rapidement rejointe par June et leurs autres amies qui sortirent en riant. Le Potter s'était passé une main dans les cheveux, par réflexe, et l'avait aussitôt fixé, l'air songeur. Lily ne lui avait-elle pas reproché, il y a bien longtemps, ce geste d'une vanité extrême ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se dit qu'il ferait attention à ne plus le reproduire, afin de montrer à la rousse dont il était amoureux à quel point il n'était plus le James qu'il était à quinze ans. Lorsque Queudver le rejoignit, Cornedrue marmonna : «Ah, les femmes », et son ami n'eut droit à aucune autre explication.

Remus et Sirius marchaient derrière eux, silencieux. Ce fut le brun aux yeux souris qui rompit le silence :

- A quoi joues-tu Lunard ?

Ce dernier fixa son meilleur ami, surpris, et lui expliqua qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu séduis celle que tu m'as désigné, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais.  
- Ah, c'était donc ça… Je ne la séduis pas, je lui parle, c'est tout. Je l'aime bien, elle est amusante.

Le poursuiveur de Gryffondor dévisagea son ami avec un mélange d'irritation et de désolation. Puis il soupira :

- Pardon, mais elle me rend fou à m'éviter sans cesse… Si ça continue, je vais le perdre ce foutu pari...  
- Tu ne risques pas de gagner en te comportant ainsi.

L'Animagus s'arrêta quelques instants et invita le loup-garou à poursuivre.

- Tu te comportes avec elle comme si elle était ton jouet. Un jour tu la provoques et un autre jour tu la consoles. Et en plus de ça, tu es jaloux lorsqu'une personne l'approche. Elle est comme ta chose, un objet qui te divertirait puis que tu jetterais. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Sirius le fixa, perplexe et légèrement surpris. Il baissa la tête et continua à marcher, le cerveau bouillonnant à cent à l'heure. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle l'évitait ? Parce qu'il se comportait mal avec elle ? Mais était-ce facile à faire, lorsqu'on s'était moqué d'une personne pendant longtemps, de s'intéresser à elle sans l'irriter ? Il se rendit alors compte, pour la première fois, qu'il n'était pas si intelligent et malin qu'il en avait l'air.

Notant sa désolation, Lupin posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et ajouta d'une voix douce :

- Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit pour ça qu'elle t'ignore. Avec ce qui est arrivé à ses frères et ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie –de ce que tu nous as raconté-, elle est forcément perturbée. Et puis, tu sais comment elle est, personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton égal, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Le brun sourit et lâcha une anecdote qui fit rire les deux garçons, qui rejoignirent leurs amis.

* * *

Assises sous un saule pleureur du parc, près du lac, Lily et June discutèrent avec animation de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours. La rousse fit le récit détaillé de la discussion ridicule de ses deux partenaires et ponctua son histoire de nombreux soupirs. Son amie éclata de rire et se laissa tomber en arrière, allongée sur l'herbe. Amusée, la préfète la suivit dans son mouvement et elles observèrent les nuages sans réelle attention.

- Je suis sure qu'il a un faible pour toi.

Lily se redressa légèrement, fixant sa meilleure amie en fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda de qui elle voulait parler.

- De Rogue, précisa-t-elle. Bon, James aussi mais je suis certaine que Rogue t'aime et qu'il est toujours blessé par votre séparation.  
- A t'entendre parler, c'est à croire qu'on était en couple.  
- De loin, c'était l'impression que ça donnait.

La rousse scruta un nuage qui avait la forme d'un lapin à une oreille et fit mine de réfléchir. Elle n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet, et toutes ses amies le savaient parfaitement. Pendant longtemps, Mary Macdonall, qui était une de ses plus proches amies en cinquième année, l'avait tanné avec cette histoire. La Swan savait parfaitement que ce sujet était tabou, mais avec les événements de l'heure précédente, il était difficile de ne pas en parler.

- S'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne m'aurait jamais traité de… tu sais quoi.

La tristesse était clairement visible sur son visage et au son de sa voix, sa meilleure amie le remarqua facilement. Aussi changea-t-elle de sujet et parla du premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui opposerait Serdaigle à Gryffondor la semaine prochaine. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, les rouge et or avaient pour objectif de remporter une nouvelle fois la couple, et depuis que James Potter en était le capitaine, l'équipe était confiante.

Quelques instants après, les Maraudeurs venaient s'asseoir à leurs côtés et s'immiscèrent dans la conversation, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Lily, alors qu'elle parlait avec Peter, et elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un souffle parvint au creux de son oreille, une main écartant quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

- Pardon, chuchota le préfet en chef.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle survola du regard ses autres amis. Ils étaient en grande discussion mais, à leurs petits sourires complices, elle devina sans mal qu'ils faisaient semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Elle se tourna vers lui et eut un mouvement de recul en remarquant qu'il était à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Par réflexe, elle baissa la tête.

- Pardon de quoi ?

Le garçon se gratta la tête, légèrement embarrassé :

- Pardon pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

La jeune femme fixa quelques instants le visage de James, penaud. Un mince sourire déchira son visage et elle marmonna, légèrement bourrue :

- Excuses acceptées, mais c'est la dernière fois d'accord ?

A la seconde même où ces mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres, le visage du jeune homme s'illumina de ce même sourire qui la faisait chavirer sans raison apparente. Lily fixa ses pieds, étonnamment passionnée par quelques morceaux d'herbes.

Sirius et Remus avaient écouté la conversation de leurs deux amis, tout en faisant semblant de discuter du prochain cours de métamorphose. Le loup-garou donna un coup de coude à son ami qui comprit très bien le message, mais sembla l'ignorer. Pourtant, pour mettre fin à la conversation, Lunard ouvrit son livre de métamorphose et lut un chapitre, corrigeant le devoir à rendre pour l'heure suivante. Lily et Cornedrue s'approchèrent de lui et ils commentèrent ensemble le devoir, forçant le descendant des Black à faire ce que son ami l'avait prié de faire. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir et se retourna vers June, qui s'était levée avec Queudver pour faire des ricochets sur le Lac Noir.  
En se retournant quelques secondes, le petit blond nota le regard de son ami et fit mine lui aussi de s'intéresser au devoir de Remus.

- Joli, commenta le garçon brun suite à un ricochet de cinq rebonds de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne fit aucune remarque, ignorant toujours avec force le moindre de ses mots. Sirius se mordit légèrement la lèvre, ferma quelques secondes les yeux et lâcha :

- Excuse-moi.

June écarquilla les yeux, lâcha son caillou qui s'écrasa dans l'eau, mouillant leurs pantalons, et leurs yeux souris se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, signe qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- Excuse-moi pour… mon comportement. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très correct avec toi, et donc…Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, et la jeune femme le remarqua bien. Elle lâcha dans un sourire moqueur :

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Sirius Black ?

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il entendait sa voix, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

- Si t'es pas contente, je peux tout aussi bien retirer ce que je viens de dire, grommela-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose qui ébranla complètement le descendant des Black, qui le déstabilisa complètement : June se mit à rire. Ses autres amis se retournèrent vers elle, surpris, délaissant totalement les différents devoirs qu'ils avaient sortis. Ils lui demandèrent pendant longtemps pourquoi riait-elle, mais à chaque fois, son fou rire redoublait. Elle se tint longtemps les côtes, manquant de tomber dans l'eau si Patmol ne l'avait pas rattrapée au moment où elle glissait.

Alors qu'elle s'était enfin calmée, pour cacher son trouble et son embarras devant ce rire qui l'avait tellement interloqué et… chamboulé, il clama d'une voix forte :

- T'es vraiment une idiote, toi…  
- Ne me traites pas d'idiote, idiot ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule du poing.

Sirius la regarda se joindre à ses amis, toujours un sourire indescriptible collé aux lèvres, et donna un violent coup de pied dans le caillou le plus proche. Pourquoi un simple rire l'avait autant troublé ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de l'entendre une nouvelle fois?

- A force de la fréquenter, tu deviens réellement stupide, lâcha-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Lorsque plus tard, Lily la questionnait sur les raisons de ce fou rire, cette dernière lui répondait avec une once de mystère que, lorsqu'on rigole, c'est qu'on est heureux. Aucune autre réponse ne venait compléter celle-ci, et la demoiselle devait s'en tenir à ses révélations étranges.

Mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous les six ensembles, sous un saule, à discuter de choses et d'autres, comme des adolescents normaux…

* * *

Le front collé à une des fenêtres de son bureau, Albus Dumbledore avait une vue imprenable sur tout le parc de Poudlard. Un groupe d'adolescents l'intéressait en particulier, et en les voyant rire, il se revoyait durant ses jeunes années, insouciant et heureux. Il décolla son regard de la vitre pour fixer sa collègue, la sévère Minerva Mcgonagall faire un rapport complet de la vie des élèves de Gryffondor.

- … Et je vous avoue Albus, que je ne suis pas tranquille de voir Mademoiselle Evans fréquenter ainsi la bande de Potter… J'ai peur qu'ils ne lui donnent de mauvaises idées et n'influent sur elle de manière négative.

Le directeur eut un petit rictus amusé à l'entente de ceci et répliqua d'une voix douce et amicale :

- Êtes-vous sûre de ça ? J'avais pourtant la très nette impression que les mauvaises actions des… Maraudeurs je crois qu'ils s'appellent, avaient très clairement diminué depuis qu'ils la côtoient…

Et il reporta son regard sur la fenêtre, tandis que sa collègue réfléchissait, ses sourcils froncés fixant Dumbledore avec suspicion :

- Serait-ce donc pour cela que vous avez nommé Monsieur Potter préfet en chef au côté de Lily Evans à la place de Monsieur Lupin ?

L'interpellé lâcha un petit rire amusé dans sa barbe, ses yeux remplis de bienveillance. Il murmura alors un « je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Minerva », mensonge que décela facilement la vieille femme et qui la fit sourire, à ses dépens.

A la fenêtre, observés par les yeux bleus du plus grand mage de sa génération, un groupe d'adolescents discutaient sous un saule près du Lac Noir, et une adolescente brune était prise d'un fou rire.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Note de lecture:Je suis désolé pour la longueur que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre, avec les vacances et tout ça, je n'étais pas très disposé à écrire quoi que ce soit. Mais je vais me rattraper.

Donc à partir de ce chapitre, cette histoire deviendra plus une "débâcle de sentiments"... et oui, l'adolescence c'est dur pour tout le monde ! =P

Encore merci pour vos commentaires chaleureux qui m'encouragent vivement à écrire la suite. Je le dis et je le répète, sans vous, cette fan fiction serait toujours au premier chapitre !

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre... hum il promet d'être intéressant je pense ! Pour les intéressés, j'ai fait un dessin qui explique en partie de quoi sera composé ce chapitre, pour ceux qui veulent avoir une petite idée, vous pouvez me demander ce dessin par MP , je vous l'enverrais !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	7. Le Quidditch et ses remises en question

Chapitre 7: Le Quidditch et ses remises en question.

Enfin. Enfin l'évènement qui faisait vibrer d'excitation Gryffondor et Serdaigle depuis une semaine était arrivé : le premier match de Quidditch de la saison.

Depuis le début de la matinée, les supporters des différentes équipes lançaient des encouragements à leurs amis ou leurs joueurs favoris. Réunis dès le petit-déjeuner, l'équipe des rouges et ors entourait James Potter, leur capitaine, qui leur donnait les dernières indications et la stratégie à suivre durant le match. Assise non loin, Lily observait le capitaine : jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux, même durant les Buses il avait gardé son petit sourire confiant. Là, ses sourcils étaient froncés dans un mouvement sévère et les autres membres de l'équipe étaient aussi concentrés, buvant chacune de ses paroles comme si elles étaient les dernières qu'ils allaient entendre.

Puis, ils se levèrent comme un même homme et traversèrent la Grande Salle, accueillis en triomphe par les élèves qui les soutenaient. A leur passage, la rousse attrapa la manche du Potter et sourit timidement :

- Bonne chance ! Vous avez intérêt à gagner…

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, surpris, puis lui rendit son sourire et son visage se regorgea d'optimisme et de confiance. La préfète pesta intérieurement contre elle-même : elle avait senti ses joues rougir furieusement devant ce rictus qui la fascinait depuis un mois, et elle se traita mentalement d'adolescente stupide dérangée par ses hormones.  
Avec une moue moqueuse, June se pencha vers elle et susurra :

- Tiens tiens, pourquoi est-il le seul à recevoir vos encouragements, Miss Evans, et pourquoi votre meilleure amie n'en a pas eu ?

L'interpellée allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par Sirius, une lueur confiante dans le regard :

- Ceux qui demandent des encouragements sont ceux qui ont le plus peur de perdre, lança-t-il dans un sourire amusé.

La batteuse lui donna une claque sur la tête et l'insulta de tous les noms –notamment de sale vantard tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il était au bord de l'explosion d'orgueil- et bien vite rejoint par James qui chercha à défendre son honneur et la vie de son ami face à la violence de leur coéquipière. Les autres membres de l'équipe ricanèrent, l'ambiance lourde retomba et ils sortirent de la salle pour gagner les vestiaires.

Bientôt, le flot d'élève et de professeur dans la Grande Salle s'évanouit, chacun s'empressant de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch.

- Nous devrions y aller, s'écria Peter à l'adresse de Lily et Remus, nous n'aurons pas de bonnes places sinon…

Et c'est sur ses sages paroles que les trois sorciers quittèrent la table des Lions.

Lily n'avait jamais été passionnée par le Quidditch : ce n'était pour elle qu'un sport distrayant mais violent qui montait pendant plusieurs semaines les maisons contre les autres. Mais elle suivait pourtant chaque match avec attention, en tant que supportrice de son équipe, fascinée malgré elle par la grâce des balais volants dans les airs et les balles traçant des sillons de couleurs dans le ciel.

Sur le terrain, les gradins réservés aux élèves étaient remplis et le loup-garou, l'Animagus et la préfète en chef se frayaient un chemin entre les adolescents hystériques. Comme toujours, la tension était à son comble, les supporters scandaient des slogans en faveur de leur équipe et agitaient dans les airs des drapeaux aux couleurs de leurs maisons. C'était bruyant, mais jamais personne n'avait été dérangé par cette ambiance festive qui mettait un peu de piment dans le quotidien des étudiants.

Un « un deux, un deux » résonna et bizarrement, tout le monde leva le nez vers le ciel lorsqu'une voix joyeuse claironna :

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Sam Jordan, et serais votre commentateur durant cette saison. Le premier match oppose Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, deux équipes qui se valent et qui promettent un match admirable et plein de rebondissement ! Je rappelle les règles pour les premières années…

Lily sourit. Sam était un élève de Gryffondor d'un an son cadet, connu dans tout Poudlard pour commenter les matchs de Quidditch depuis son arrivée dans l'école. Il était un adorateur de ce sport et malgré les nombreuses remontrances des professeurs, personne ne l'avait délogé de sa place.

- Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-il vivement, rapidement remis à sa place par le professeur McGonagall. Leur capitaine, et attrapeur est James Potter, connu pour ses farces continuelles et pour être le tombeur des demoiselles !  
- Jordan…  
- Pardon professeur. Il est capitaine depuis l'année dernière et l'équipe est au meilleur de sa forme depuis, elle a d'ailleurs remporté le tournoi cette même année. Son bras droit, le très populaire Sirius Black est le séducteur poursuiveur au côté de la très séduisante Karen Spencer et Jonathan Bantley, les nouvelles recrues de cette année qui n'attendent que de prouver leur talent. Nous retrouvons la sympathique mais néanmoins extrêmement violente June Swan et son coéquipier Ben Bradford, les deux inséparables batteurs de l'équipe. Enfin, leur excellent gardien est Jim Nosack, surnommé Jim-la-flèche. Les joueurs de Serdaigle arrivent à leur tour avec pour capitaine le poursuiveur Therence Crandford accompagné de Dylan Dawson et Victor Finch. Les batteuses sont les deux jumelles Kelly et Jennifer Arsen, le gardien Teddy Jacobs et l'attrapeur Thomas Donagan.

Queudver éclata de rire tandis que ses deux amis esquissèrent un rictus amusé : Sam Jordan était aussi connu pour sa préférence –et son favoritisme - envers les rouge et or. Après ces commentaires, la rousse imagina parfaitement sa meilleure amie lancer des regards noirs à Sam et Sirius bouder, vexé qu'on le considère simplement comme le bras droit de James.

Sur le terrain, James s'avança vers Therence, à cheval sur son balai. Madame Bibine les firent se serrer la main mais malgré ce geste en apparence amicale, la tension était palpable. Dans le public, chacun retenait son souffle, le silence était tombé sur le terrain. Le professeur de vol laissa s'échapper le vif d'or qui s'envola en loin et siffla enfin le coup d'envoi. Un souffle retentit, une ovation du public et les balais se retrouvèrent à la seconde même propulsée vers le ciel. L'arbitre libéra le Souaffle et les Cognards. Le match pouvait commencer.

Le spectacle était grandiose : ce fut Dylan Dawson qui attrapa le Souaffle et se dirigea à grande vitesse vers les buts, entourés par ses coéquipiers bleu et argent Victor et Therence. Mais Karen Spencer et Jonathan Brantley furent plus rapide et le garçon des Lions attrapa la balle rouge alors que Dylan la passait à Therence. Il se dégagea et enchaîna les passes avec la jeune fille, évitant à la perfection les trois poursuiveurs. La poursuiveuse de Gryffondor envoya la balle à Sirius, qui fonçait vers les cerceaux, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne remarqua pas le Cognard qui se dirigeait sur lui, malgré les cris désespérés de ses coéquipiers. June arriva à la dernière seconde et frappa la balle avec force avec sa batte, visant Jennifer Arsen qui la renvoya à l'autre bout du terrain. Le descendant des Black voulut la remercier mais la jeune femme avait déjà filé pour protéger Jim.

Il envoya la balle avec force dans les anneaux mais elle fut renvoyée par Teddy Jacobs …

- Mais Jonathan Brantley la réceptionne et il marque, hurla Sam Jordan dans les hauts parleurs, à en exploser les tympans des spectateurs ! IL MARQUE ! Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor, le premier but de la saison et de Brantley, mais surement pas le dernier ! Quelle équipe ces Gryffondor ! Et quels petits génies Jonathan et Karen ! Alors qu'ils ne sont qu'en quatrième année…  
- Jordan, menaça une nouvelle fois le professeur de métamorphose.  
- Pardon. Therence Crandford rattrape le Souaffle, June Swan lui envoie le Cognard… Mais… oh non ! La batteuse de Gryffondor se l'ait pris en pleine poire par Kelly, à moins que ça ne soit Jennifer ? Enfin bref, elle tombe !

Lily plaqua la main sur sa bouche et se précipita vers les bords des gradins pour voir la chute de sa meilleure amie, descendant en piquée vers le sol à une vitesse hallucinante. Ben Bradford plongea à son tour pour la rattraper mais elle fût plus rapide et réussit à redresser son balai. Une ovation résonna dans le public et la brune essaya de rester droite, complètement sonnée, une partie du visage couverte de sang. Elle fixa Kelly Arsen et marmonna avec fureur :

- Ça ma petite, tu vas me le payer…

Et elle fonça pour reprendre position. Dans les gradins, la rousse retint un soupir de soulagement et se re-concentra sur le match.

Gryffondor avait maintenant un léger désavantage et Serdaigle menait soixante à quarante. Le vif d'or restait introuvable et James fonçait sur tout le terrain pour tenter d'apercevoir une traînée dorée. Il se démenait également comme un diable pour semer Thomas Donagan, l'attrapeur de cinquième année qui le suivait de près depuis le début du match. Un cri de la part du public le fit détourner la tête et il retint son souffle alors que le Souaffle se dirigeait avec violence vers les cercles gardés par Jim, mais un soupir de soulagement dépassa le seuil de ses lèvres lorsque celui-ci plongea magistralement pour le bloquer. Sirius récupéra la balle et fonçait vers le camp adverse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il le vit. La petite balle dorée suivait rapidement l'Animagus, cachée par sa cape rouge qui volait au vent.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'apprêta à foncer mais Thomas était toujours sur ses talons et remarquerait le vif très facilement. S'ensuivrait alors une couse endiablée pour traverser le terrain tout en évitant les joueurs ou les Cognards. Il n'y avait alors aucune certitude qu'ils gagnent. Il devait bloquer Donagan. Une idée lui vint, et il fonça alors vers le joueur de son équipe le plus proche -ici Karen- et lui lança :

- Sirius doit rester près du sol et continuer de jouer comme si rien n'était ! Fait passer le plus discrètement possible.

La jeune fille blonde hocha la tête et partit avertir son coéquipier le plus proche.

Le brun à lunettes engagea des zigzags serrés entre les joueurs de Serdaigle, comme s'il suivait quelque chose à l'opposé exact où se trouvait en réalité le vif d'or. Thomas tomba dans le panneau et manqua plusieurs fois de renverser ses coéquipiers. Il dut ralentir et monter haut dans le ciel car il n'avait pas la même adresser que le Potter au balai. Celui-ci sourit, confiant. Maintenant que son adversaire était suffisamment haut dans les airs et à une distance raisonnable, il fonça aussi vite que l'éclair à deux mètres du sol pour rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier, comme le lui avait fait passer Ben, se maintenait à basse hauteur et enchaînait l'air de rien les passes avec Jonathan.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! hurla-t-il à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.  
- Non, mais on va bientôt le savoir ! répondit James en riant.

Il tendit alors la main à travers la cape de son ami. Alors que sa main se referma sur le vif d'or, il attrapa aussi la cape de Sirius qui tenta de garder le contrôle de son balai.

Lily ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle fut tirée par Remus qui la faisait descendre rapidement des gradins derrière Peter, l'air grave. Ils coururent jusqu'au terrain où June, Karen et Ben étaient très proches du sol, toujours sur leur balai pour ne pas être disqualifiés, penchés légèrement vers les deux corps au sol. Elle se détacha de l'emprise du loup-garou et se faufila entre les personnes agglutinées pour découvrir, allongés sur le sol, James et Sirius hurlant de rire. Les six adolescents les dévisagèrent avec perplexité. Lupin et Pettigrow se décidèrent à agir et relevèrent les deux garçons qui étaient pris d'un fou rire. La préfète en chef s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, voletant autour d'eux et murmura :

- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop… James nous a demandé de dire à Black qu'il devait rester près du sol, puis James a foncé et ils sont tombés…

Alors que Remus soutenait James, ce dernier brandit en l'air le vif d'or qu'il avait gardé dans la main. Un flot d'applaudissement accueillit ce geste lorsque Madame Bibine siffla, accourant vers les deux garçons en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh.

- Gryffondor a remporté le match ! hurla Sam Jordan. James Potter a réussi un coup de maître en attrapant le vif d'or ! GRYFFONDOR A GAGNE !

Le professeur McGonagall n'eut pas le cœur à le réprimander.

Les membres de l'équipe des rouges et or descendirent de leurs balais et se précipitèrent sur le préfet en chef qu'ils acclamèrent par des « hourras » ou des félicitations. L'arbitre et l'infirmière arrivèrent en courant vers eux, et cette dernière dégagea les élèves de la main :

- Oui, oui, félicitation, félicitation, maugréa-t-elle, mais avant de faire la fête, il faut que j'examine Messieurs Black et Potter.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, sourit ce dernier, nous allons très bien !  
- S'il y a quelqu'un à soigner, surenchérit le poursuiveur, c'est cette demoiselle –il désigna June du menton-, le sang séché, ce n'est pas très glamour.

Cette dernière sembla revenir à la réalité alors que l'infirmière passa une serviette sur son visage en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. La brune tourna la tête vers Kelly Arsen et sourit sadiquement, frappant son poing droit dans sa main gauche. Alors que June se faisait retenir par le gardien et le deuxième batteur et traiter de petite brute par Sirius, Lily s'approcha du flot d'élève, profitant que l'agitation ait un tantinet diminué.  
Elle s'approcha de James et posa sa main sur son épaule tout en claironnant d'une voix douce :

- Félicitation ! C'était juste, mais vous avez bien joué.

Emporté par l'euphorie du moment, l'attrapeur la serra dans ses bras. La rousse retint un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se sentit rougir affreusement et n'osa pas bouger, sentant parfaitement les regards des autres membres de l'équipe braqués sur elle. Même June avait cessé de proférer des menaces à l'encontre d'une des jumelles, son poing toujours levé mais son attention concentrée sur les deux adolescents.

James se rendit compte quelques secondes après de ce qu'il venait de faire et croisa le regard vert émeraude déboussolée de son amie. Avant de la lâcher, il nota que ses cheveux sentaient l'orange, ou un mélange d'agrumes. Il remarqua sans mal que Lily fuyait son regard, ne trouvant même pas les mots pour retrouver la face. Il se contenta simplement de lancer des regards noirs aux personnes présentes qui souriaient un peu trop à son goût et alla répliquer quelque chose pour s'excuser lorsque Madame Bibine lança avec désinvolture :

- Bon, les enfants, c'est bien beau les mamours mais il serait temps de débarrasser le terrain, une fête vous attend je crois.

Lily entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, qu'elle n'avait pas encore rejointe à cause de la pile de devoir qu'elle devait faire pour le lendemain. Lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame la laissa passer, elle découvrit sans surprise qu'une fête avait lieu. Normal, songea-t-elle en souriant. Au centre de la pièce étaient bien évidemment mise en valeur l'équipe de Quidditch qui riait aux éclats au milieu de l'agitation ambiante et des confettis de chez Zonko.

Elle passa au milieu des élèves et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui se retourna et lui tomba dans les bras dans un éclat de rire :

- On a gagné Lily ! Cette année encore, la coupe est à nous !  
- Tu n'as pas l'impression de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ? marmonna celle-ci dans un rictus moqueur.

La brune lui tira la langue tel un enfant et répliqua, implacable :

- Depuis que James est capitaine et que Karen et Jonathan on rejoint l'équipe, nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté. En parlant du héros de la fête, compléta-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'élargissaient, il est encore bien entouré à ce que je vois.

Elle désigna du menton un coin de la pièce et la rousse se retourna. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et ses membres trembler bizarrement. Elle essaya de réfréner les battements de son cœur, qui lui faisaient horriblement mal dans sa poitrine et elle se mordit la lèvre dans un ultime élan de détresse.

Dans un coin de la pièce, James était entouré de deux très jolies filles de sixième années qui ne manquaient pas de le coller, et il racontait pour la énième fois, le sourire aux lèvres, comment il avait attrapé le vif d'or. Les deux filles –une blonde et une brune- le regardaient les yeux papillonnants, l'une posant sa main discrètement sur son épaule, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

- Il est vraiment incorrigible, marmonna June prête à exploser de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, le succès lui monte vraiment à la tête n'est-ce pas Lily ? Lily ?

Elle se retourna mais son amie n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. Elle fronça les sourcils et tout un tas de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais elle se dit simplement que la rousse avait eu besoin de s'écarter de toute cette agitation et rejoignit Erin.

Lily se faufila aux milieu des élèves, baissant la tête pour qu'on ne voit pas son visage, les poings serrés. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air, elle se sentait prête à étouffer.

Elle avait presque atteint le couloir qui menait dehors quand une main la retint :

- Eh, tu ne restes pas faire la fête ? Viens, Jordan a ramené de la Bierraubeur !

Elle fuit son regard et repoussa le brun à lunettes violemment du poignet. Ce dernier l'observa, perplexe, et la rattrapa par l'épaule, visiblement inquiet :

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? la questionna-t-il doucement.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, le rejeta une deuxième fois d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Arrête, arrête d'être si gentil, songea-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venaient cette colère, cette rage et cette tristesse immense. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'à ce moment-là elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et terriblement froid. A l'expression du garçon, il était clair qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Il n'y a rien, répondit-elle extrêmement sèche. J'en ai juste assez et je suis terriblement déçu.  
- Déçu de quoi ? On a gagné !  
- Tu crois sincèrement qu'il n'y a que le match qui compte ? Non, je suis déçue de toi et de ton attitude ridicule !

Il écarquilla les yeux, et ses paupières clignotèrent d'incompréhension. Mais au déchirement de son visage et de son expression naturellement joyeuse et insouciante, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Et ça, plus que tout, ça lui fendait le cœur. Mais Lily n'était plus complètement lucide et laissa sa colère inexpliquée prendre le dessus :

- Tu te pavanes comme un paon devant toute la gente féminine, tu fais le fier car tu as attrapé une misérable balle volante, tu n'hésites jamais à partager ton intelligence et à t'en vanter… Et le pire, c'est que ce que tu dis sont des paroles en l'air.

Par là, elle entendait qu'il lui avait demandé d'innombrables fois de sortir avec elle et pourtant il flirtait avec d'autre. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu l'avouer.

Heureusement, ils étaient à l'écart de la fête et des cris, sinon tout le monde l'aurait entendu car au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la voix de la rousse montait. Elle détourna son regard vert, qui ne pétillait plus du tout maintenant, n'osant pas croiser les yeux chocolats de son ami déchirés par la tristesse de tels aveux. Elle sortit de la salle commune et se réfugia sur les bancs menant à la tour des Gryffondors où personne ne passait.

Là, Lily laissa ses larmes couler. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit à James, elle le pensait sans le croire. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon orgueilleux qu'elle avait toujours connu. Mais le voir avec ces deux filles, bizarrement ça l'avait comme tuée. Elle se sentait vide et affreusement mal. Et pourtant, elle ne devait pas pleurer, ce n'était pas normal. Pas pour James, il était son ami. Rien de plus. Et pourtant elle se sentait affreusement malheureuse.  
Malheureuse de s'être découverte si horrible en crachant au visage de l'attrapeur des vérités qu'elle ne pensait plus, simplement pour déverser sa colère et sa tristesse. Malheureuse de se trouver le cœur en miette simplement parce qu'elle l'a vu parler avec d'autres filles. Et quelles filles ! La jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'elles couraient après le préfet en chef depuis le début de sa scolarité. Elles étaient incroyablement jolies et tous les représentants de la gente masculine étaient à leurs pieds.

La rousse passa une main sur son visage, comme pour stopper ses larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête de ses genoux qu'elle avait entourée de ses bras, elle aperçut Katherina qui remontait les escaliers. Cette dernière la dévisagea longuement, troublée par les peurs de son amie. Celle-ci fuit son regard pour lui montrer clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. La petite brune timide remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune et appuya tendrement sur l'épaule de son amie pour lui montrer à quel point son soutient était-là. La sorcière la remercia intérieurement.

Quelques minutes après, le tableau menant à la tour des Gryffondor se rouvrit mais Lily ne se retourna pas, plongée dans ses pensées. June observa le dos de son amie tremblant, puis jeta un autre regard à sa droite. Caché dans l'ombre, le visage meurtri de son capitaine écoutait les sanglots de celle qu'il aimait, fixant le ciel d'un air malheureux. La brune s'approcha du garçon et posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit tristement. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et la remercia du bout des lèvres, et retourna dans la Salle Commune.

Le garçon manqué descendit les escaliers et s'assit aux côtés de son amie. Lily n'était pas étonnée de la voir, elle se doutait bien que Katherina l'avait prévenue discrètement. Elle se laissa aller sur l'épaule de la batteuse qui l'entoura de ses bras, telle une maman.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? chuchota-t-elle. C'est ta semaine ?

L'interpellée fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que sa meilleure amie voulait dire.

- Enfin, tu comprends… Tu es indisposée ?

Sans prévenir, la rousse éclata de rire dans le creux du tee-shirt de June, et celle-ci sourit tendrement. Au moins, elle avait réussi à la faire rire, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

- Tu es bête, Ju' ! rétorqua-t-elle entre deux gloussements.  
- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Les rires se turent et le silence plana. Les sanglots s'étaient taris et seuls les joues de la rousse étaient mouillés. Elle avait retrouvé son sang-froid et si ses idées n'étaient pas très claires, elle était pleinement prête à réfléchir et analyser la situation. Mais pas à en parler.

- C'est dur d'être amoureuse non ? continua June, prête à la faire parler.  
- Tu parles de toi là ? taquina l'autre.  
- Pas du tout, mais depuis cette année, tu es passée par tellement de phase et de sentiments que je souffre pour toi…

La rousse soupira. Son amie crut bon d'ajouter :

- Remus vous a vu et il m'a raconté. Tu sais, ce ne sont que des filles sans intérêt, il n'en a rien à faire…  
- Je m'en moque.  
- Menteuse, tu es jalouse comme une tigresse ! Et amoureuse de surcroît.  
- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de James.  
- Qui t'as parlé de James ?

June essaya de cacher qu'elle avait vu le garçon quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Lily soupira une deuxième fois, puis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et essuya de l'autre son visage trempé.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu insinues, et je sais que tu n'es pas si bête que ça… Tu as envie que je sorte avec James.  
- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle dans un sourire amusé. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, pour que je n'ait plus à m'occuper de toi et que tu puisses voler de tes propres ailes !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, puis Lily parla de Sirius et de June. Cette dernière se mit à grommeler et à pester contre le garçon, mais le vague sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres laissait planer le doute et Lily le nota parfaitement. Après quelques rires et des grognements, la brune lâcha dans un soupir :

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?  
- Oui ?  
- Si tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Bon, Cornedrue, si tu racontais tout ce qui n'allait pas à Tonton Sirius ?

Le brun ébouriffa les cheveux de son meilleur ami, déjà sacrément en bataille, dans l'unique but de lui remonter le moral. James était assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, la tristesse peinte sur son visage, fixant avec un air lugubre les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, alors que Sirius se tenait sur le dossier de ce même canapé, en hauteur par rapport à son presque frère. A leurs côtés, la fête battait son plein, Karen et Jonathan étaient au centre de toute l'attention, heureux.

Le capitaine des lions lança un vague sourire à l'égard de son ami puis replongea dans ses pensées. Sirius fronça les sourcils puis descendit de son perchoir et se posta au côté de son ami, l'air soucieux, tentant de découvrir au travers de ses traits les pensées du garçon à lunettes. Puis dans un souffle, laissa échapper :

- Lily n'est-ce pas ?

Son interlocuteur croisa les bras au niveau de son torse et se mordit la lèvre. Puis les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, comme un flot continu de paroles qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il avait besoin de se confier, à son grand étonnement. Et son frère de cœur l'écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois, ses yeux souris fixant les lunettes du garçon. Entre temps, Remus et Peter les avait rejoints, écoutant le Potter déverser ses sentiments et ses questionnements par rapport à la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt. A la fin de son récit, les deux bruns lâchèrent au même moment dans un soupir :

- Ah, les filles…

Les Maraudeurs se sourirent, puis Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'attrapeur en marmonnant :

- T'inquiète, Lily devait être de mauvaise humeur et tu étais là au mauvais moment… C'est pareil avec June… sauf que pour elle c'est tout le temps.  
Un rictus amusé se traça sur les lèvres du Potter, alors que le loup-garou fixa le brun, légèrement agacé.

- Peut-être, compléta James, mais elle m'a dit que je l'avais déçu.

Il frappa du poing sur ses genoux et se mordit la lèvre, de fines gouttes-de-sang perlant sur son menton.

- Et pourtant… Pourtant depuis le début, je fais tout pour qu'elle me voit, je fais tout pour qu'elle m'apprécie…

Les trois autres l'observèrent avec stupeur. Aucun de ses trois meilleurs amis n'osa faire le moindre commentaire. Ils savaient tous que James était mordu de la rousse depuis leur cinquième année d'études. Ce qui était d'abord un flirt d'adolescent, un jeu avait rapidement mué en une réelle adoration et une passion sans bornes. Parfois, ils le taquinaient avec ça. Mais jamais ils n'avaient imaginé que cet amour était aussi fort, au point de rendre malheureux leur meilleur ami.

Le regard de Sirius se fit ténébreux, et croisa celui de Peter qui frissonna. Personne ne pouvait faire du mal à son meilleur ami, c'était interdit tant qu'il était là. Fille ou garçon, personne n'avait le droit de rendre malheureux son presque frère. Et s'il appréciait énormément Lily, allant jusqu'à la considérer comme sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui pardonner de rendre le cerf ainsi, aussi triste et désemparé. Pour une fille en plus ! Il avait du mal à comprendre ça, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de déchirement. Sauf peut-être quand…

L'ambiance était devenue lourde, et pour remédier à cela, le petit blond décida de changer de sujet :

- A ce propos, Cornedrue, comment vas-tu faire pour le défi ?

Ce dernier soupira et se tourna vers Remus, lui lançant un sourire mêlant des sentiments que le loup-garou ne sût réellement distingué :

- J'aimerais abandonner… si c'est possible, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de jouer à un jeu pareil. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lunard, fier de son ami et de lui-même, ayant obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait du Potter. Il allait approuver cette solution lorsqu'il fut coupé par Patmol :

- Ah non, je refuse. Nous avons commencé ce défi, nous le finissons !  
- Arrête Sirius, c'est ridicule, parlementa l'autre brun, on ne peut plus jouer avec ça.

Mais c'était trop tard : le regard de Remus s'était rembruni, et il coupa sèchement, catégorique :

- Je suis désolé James, mais dans ces conditions et en tant qu'arbitre, je ne peux accéder à ta requête. Si Patmol ne comprend pas et ne veut pas, le défi continue.

Le cerf et le loup-garou poussèrent un soupir alors que les deux autres les observaient, perplexes, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses dernières paroles.  
C'est à ce moment précis que June rentra dans la salle, passant une main lasse dans sa tignasse marron. Son regard croisa celui du Potter et elle lui lança un sourire conciliant. Lorsqu'elle passa à ses côtés, il la retint par le bras et ouvrit la bouche, cherchant les bonnes paroles à prononcer. Devant son silence, la batteuse marmonna :

- Elle est partie se coucher.

Il hocha la tête, puis continua de fixer, peiné, la cheminée. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura, pour que les trois autres n'entendent pas :

- Excuse-là, elle était… indisposée disons, et donc elle était énervée. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, tu n'as juste pas eu la chance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Si elle l'apprend, pensa-t-elle juste après, elle me tue, c'est assuré.

Cette phrase décrocha un sourire au Potter, et attendit que la jeune fille monte les marches des dortoirs pour marmonner :

- Ah, les filles…

_A suivre…_

Note de lecture: Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrits. Premier chapitre de la partie "Débacle des sentiments" ou "love, love et tout ce qui va avec" xD.  
Pour ce qui est des deux prochains chapitres, un autre dessin est fait pour illustrer le contenu (les deux regroupant la même idée générale) qui spoil légèrement sur l'athmosphère dans laquelle se dérouleront ses chapitres. Pour les intéressés, c'est comme pour le chapitre précédent: par MP !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et à bientôt !


	8. Heureuse nouvelle ?

Chapitre 8: Heureuse Nouvelle ?

Le lendemain suivant le match de Quidditch, Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux, les paupières lourdes d'avoir trop pleuré. On était dimanche, et cette journée de Décembre était radieuse. Elle se redressa lentement sur son lit et s'étira tel un chat, se remémorant les événements de la veille. Aussitôt, elle se donna une tape sur la tête et se maudit intérieurement, voulant enterrer sa honte. Maintenant qu'elle avait bien réfléchi et remué ses sombres pensées, elle trouvait son attitude ridicule, indigne d'une préfète en chef et surtout, de la véritable Lily Evans. Elle avait agi en parfaite adolescente perturbée et s'était adonnée le temps d'un soir au déballage de déboires futiles et inexistants. Car ces sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés à l'égard de James n'étaient pas du tout ce que June pensait. C'était juste un dérangeant sentiment de possessivité qui l'avait certainement pris, rien de plus. Rien que de l'amitié.

Toutefois, les rougeurs sur ses joues effacées et la honte passée, un lourd sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre –il était tard, mais c'était dimanche…- et elle s'habilla précipitamment d'un pull rouge et d'un jean pour frapper à la porte du Potter, juste en face de sa chambre. Aucune réponse ne l'accueillit, si bien qu'elle s'autorisa à entrer dans la chambre. L'attrapeur était absent, et la rousse fut surprise de trouver la chambre propre et bien rangée. Vu l'heure qu'il était, le garçon avait dû partir avec ses amis. La jeune femme quitta l'appartement en trombe et se rua vers la Grande Salle.

En arrivant dans le hall, elle trouva tout un groupe d'élève collé devant le mur, scrutant quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas de sa place. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et aperçu dans la foule James en compagnie de Remus. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se faufila, agrippant la manche du Potter au passage sans faire attention au papier clouté dans le mur.

En sentant son gilet tiré vers l'arrière, il se retourna et ses yeux marrons croisèrent ceux de la préfète en chef. Rien, strictement rien, aucun sentiment ne ressortait de ce regard. Il aurait pu être abordé par une inconnue, ça aurait été strictement pareil. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'elle lâcha d'une voix assurée :

- Bonjour James, bonjour Remus.

Le loup-garou lui adressa un sourire alors que l'Animagus se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil mi-inquiet mi-ennuyé. Il allait reporter son attention sur l'annonce qui attirait tous les regards mais la rousse le retint et lâcha précipitamment :

- Je suis désolé. Mon attitude d'hier était complètement injuste, j'ai déversé ma colère sur toi alors qu'il n'y avait rien… Excuse-moi s'il te plait.

Le garçon la scrutait attentivement et fit mine de réfléchir, croisant le regard attendri de son ami. Mais le sourire qui trônait maintenant sur ses lèvres trahissait son soulagement et sa joie.

- Hum… je ne te pardonnerai qu'à une seule condition…

Lily fronça les sourcils, légèrement perplexe par la tournure que prenait les événements. Elle savait que lorsque le Potter laissait entendre des conditions, ces dernières n'étaient pas vraiment réjouissantes pour celui qui en faisait les frais. Mais elle lâcha un soupir et l'invita du regard à continuer : c'était la moindre des choses, elle l'avait bien mérité.

- Je te pardonnerai si tu acceptes d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ! claironna-t-il avec malice.

Lunard leva les yeux au ciel dans un rictus amusé, tandis que la sorcière tentait d'assimiler l'information, clignant trop souvent des yeux. Bal ? Noël ? Cavalière ? La stupeur la marqua, et le préfet des Gryffondors montra du menton l'annonce contre le mur, qu'elle lut enfin.

_Grand Bal de Noël  
Comme chaque année, le bal accueille les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pour fêter Noël et le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances. Vous êtes prié de venir accompagner d'un ou d'une cavalière. Il est bien évidemment possible d'inviter un élève de la première à la troisième année.  
Le bal s'ouvrira par une danse des préfets en chefs et des préfets de chaque maison dans la Grande Salle aménagée à cet effet._

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end précédant cette soirée sera organisée pour que vous puissiez allez acheter vos tenues de soirées.

Tout débordement, quel qu'il soit, sera sévèrement sanctionné.

Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.  


Lily lut et relut plusieurs fois le texte, les adolescents autour d'elle poussant des petits cris de joie et certains garçons courant dans l'école pour se chercher rapidement une cavalière. Le bal serait dans trois semaines et déjà la tension était à son comble. Elle se retourna pour observer le visage confiant de celui qui l'avait invité et pesa le pour et le contre. Elle aimait bien les bals, et danser en général, mais elle avait peur que l'attrapeur en profite… Toutefois, il s'était comporté convenablement et arrêtait de lui demander sans cesse de sortir avec lui. Elle n'y croyait pas trop, mais y aller avec lui en simple amie pourrait être très agréable. De toute manière, elle ouvrirait la soirée à son bras donc…

- Et bien, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix… soupira-t-elle dans un sourire.

Le sourire de James s'effaça de son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air sérieux, légèrement embarrassé :

- Vraiment ? Tu… tu acceptes ?  
- Oui.

Il écarquilla ses yeux chocolat puis ce sourire –qu'elle maudit intérieurement tant il lui faisait tourner la tête- s'inscrit sur les commissures de ses lèvres alors qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

- Tu veux bien me le répéter s'il te plaît ?

En cœur avec le loup-garou, elle leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Moi, Lily Evans, j'accepte d'être votre cavalière pour le bal de Noël, James Potter.

Devant son expression à la fois interloquée et ravie, elle conclut :

- Il faut que je signe quelque part ?

James éclata de rire, un rire franc et sincère, et la sorcière devina tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour ne pas courir dans l'école pour annoncer la nouvelle à son meilleur ami.

En parlant de Sirius… Soudain, des cris retentirent et deux personnes sortirent de la Grande Salle, passablement énervés :

- Non, non, non et non ! hurla la jeune femme.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, qui ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde et qui s'arrêta en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Lily se mordit la lèvre, légèrement honteuse pour sa meilleure amie qui se donnait en spectacle ainsi, alors que Lupin lâcha un « oulah » et que le préfet en chef passa une main lasse sur son visage.

June se tenait en face du descendant des Black, qui avait l'air à la fois vexé et furieux. La rousse ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il lançait des malédictions à sa meilleure amie, vu son expression contrariée :

- Non, conclut la jeune femme, Je n'irais pas au bal avec toi.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, hésitant entre la colère et l'impuissance.

La brune roula des yeux et se refusa à répondre, monta jusqu'à la salle commune en laissant le garçon en plan. Ce dernier serra les poings et jeta un regard noir aux spectateurs silencieux, puis sortit de l'école pour se réfugier dans le parc.

Les trois autres se consultèrent du regard et se séparèrent : Remus et James suivirent le poursuiveur de Gryffondor, Lily monta les escaliers jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir de ses trois amies –qu'elles partageaient avec deux autres filles maintenant- elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Erin hurla un « QUOI ? » outré. Dans un sourire, elle se faufila dans la pièce et rejoignit sa meilleure amie, assise sur son lit, ronchonnant devant les regards surpris des deux jeunes filles.  
Erin était maintenant debout sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds ondulés s'emmêlant sur son visage. Elle les chassa d'un mouvement de main ennuyé:

- Répète-moi ce que tu viens de me dire ?  
- , marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.  
- Pardon ?  
- Sirius m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, articula June en soupirant.

Lily croisa le regard sapin de Katherina qui lui sourit timidement alors que le visage d'Erin se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait ces paroles. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et l'assomma de questions sans réponses avant de conclure :

- Un Maraudeur t'a invité au bal !

Elle semblait au bord de l'hystérie, hésitant entre être heureuse pour son amie ou malheureuse pour elle-même. Assise à ses côtés, la petite brune lui posa sa main sur son bras pour la calmer. Légèrement sceptique, la batteuse ajouta :

- Mais j'ai refusé.

Erin était maintenant rouge de fureur et la rousse présageait le cataclysme. C'était une fille très vive mais pas une lumière non plus, et très intéressée par les garçons, le maquillage, mais entière et très agréable à côtoyer. D'un regard entendu, la petite brune aux côtés de la blonde agrippa les épaules de son amie tandis que cette dernière répétait :

- L'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école t'invite au bal, et tu as quoi ?  
- Moi aussi j'ai refusé l'invitation d'un des Maraudeurs… coupa timidement sa voisine.

La blonde posa ses yeux clairs sur la préfète de Gryffondor et June la remercia intérieurement pour avoir détourné l'attention. Katherina était préfète de Gryffondor avec Remus, et était une fille aux cheveux corbeaux, incroyablement timide et réservée. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais était très curieuse et savait parfaitement quoi faire lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Katherina, c'était la touche de douceur, toujours adorable et amicale, dans un monde de brute.

Voyant que la séductrice allait lui faire des reproches, elle ajouta rapidement de sa voix fluette :

- Lupin m'a demandé de l'accompagner, comme nous allons ouvrir le bal ensemble en tant que préfet. Mais je comptais déjà y aller avec Dylan donc…

Dylan était son petit ami depuis la cinquième année, et Erin eut un regard attendri à son égard et la serra doucement dans les bras en s'écriant qu'elle était véritablement trop mignonne. Elle se tourna vers Lily qui s'était jusque là contenté d'observer, et ajouta d'un air blasé:

- Et toi je suppose que tu as refusé une invitation de James, pour couronner le tout.  
- Non.

Les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux. June se redressa et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa meilleure amie, qui lui sourit simplement.

- Il ne t'a pas demandé ? questionna la préfète  
- Non, il m'a invité.  
- Et tu as accepté ? enchaîna la grande brune, songeuse  
- Oui.

Le visage de la blonde se barra d'un immense sourire et elle sauta sur le lit d'en face en assaillant la préfète en chef de questions. En essayant de se défaire de ce flot d'interrogation, elle lança un regard désespéré à l'attention de sa meilleure amie qui l'observait, surprise, un sourire radieux peint sur les commissures des lèvres.

- La question n'est pas là, répliqua la rousse en esquivant une question sur une prétendue relation amoureuse avec le Potter.

Elle se tourna vers June et répliqua :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec Sirius.

L'interpellée roula ses yeux gris et maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles en ronchonnant :

- Je ne veux pas y aller, c'est tout.  
- Allez Ju' ! s'exclama Lily. L'année dernière, et celle d'avant, tu n'y es pas allé. Viens à celui-ci, c'est notre dernier ! Pour me faire plaisir, la pria-t-elle !  
- Non, je ne veux pas et je n'irais pas.

Les trois filles soupirèrent de lassitude. Comme toujours, la brune était bornée, et pour montrer que la discussion était terminée, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Les trois amis ne firent pas de commentaire et se jetèrent des regards exaspérés, alors qu'Erin marmonna :

- Si elle ne veut pas de Sirius, je serais ravie de prendre sa place moi…

Assis sous un arbre, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, l'air songeur, Sirius fixait le Lac Noir avec indifférence. Au-delà de l'eau trouble, il fixait un point imprécis qu'il ne distinguait même pas tant il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Silencieusement, Remus et James s'approchèrent et s'assirent à ses côtés, sans faire le moindre bruit. Le descendant des Black avait remarqué leur présence et les remercia intérieurement pour leur discrétion. Les deux garçons n'en menaient pas large, s'étaient assis au côté du brun et échangeaient des regards inquiets. Ils étaient impatients de savoir le pourquoi de cette énième dispute mais n'osaient pas aborder le sujet. Le poursuiveur soupira et demanda dans un sourire :

- Où est Queudver ?  
- Oh, il cherche une cavalière pour le bal, répondit vaguement le loup-garou.  
Patmol leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose comme « foutu truc ».

Les trois garçons se sourirent, complices, puis Cornedrue posa sa main sur l'épaule de son presque frère et l'interrogea :

- Allez, raconte-nous tes déboires avec le garçon manqué.  
- Si ça continue, avec tous ces problèmes de filles, maugréa-t-il, les Maraudeurs vont se transformer en une agence matrimoniale.

L'attrapeur éclata de rire et Lunard sourit très largement en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier consentit même à un sourire puis ajouta dans un souffle :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous raconte ? Qu'elle m'a encore repoussé ? Que j'ai beau faire des pieds et des mains, être le plus adorable possibles –et ne me regardez pas comme ça, je peux très bien l'être quand je le veux - elle m'envoie toujours sur les roses ? Elle me fatigue cette fille…  
- Et en plus elle vient de te ridiculiser devant un tiers de l'école, ajouta James en souriant.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Sirius croisa les bras derrière sa tête et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche encore mouillée par la rosée du matin, les sourcils froncés fixant le ciel bleu. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Remus ouvrit la bouche, hésitant :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus intelligent d'arrêter ce défi ? Si c'est trop dur…

Le préfet en chef lui lança un regard en biais plein d'espoir alors que l'autre haussa un sourcil et répliqua :

- Non, non. Tu me connais, j'arrive toujours à avoir ce que je veux. C'est un challenge à ma hauteur.

James fronça tristement les sourcils. Ce défi, pourquoi l'avait-il accepté ? C'était puéril et plus un fardeau qu'une motivation. Maintenant, il avait une chance avec Lily… et il avait tellement peur de la gâcher, si elle apprenait l'existence de ce stupide jeu…

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Lunard le fixait, pensif, cherchant à déceler ce qu'il cachait sous ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

- Donc, tu ne vas pas aller au bal Patmol? demanda-t-il afin de détourner la conversation.  
- Je vais y aller, je trouverais bien une fille qui abandonnerait au dernier moment son cavalier, si cette peste ne veut pas y aller avec moi.

A ce moment-là, le loup-garou et le capitaine de Gryffondor pensèrent la même chose : il était prêt à tout pour aller au bal avec June, alors que l'année dernière, il s'en moquait complètement…

_A suivre…_

Note de lecture : J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Erin, je l'aime bien cette petite mais elle n'apparaîtra que très peu, plus personnage secondaire il n'y a pas. J'espère que cette scène plaira également.

Ah, et je vais me pendre… Alors qu'une encyclopédie d'Harry Potter disait que James était attrapeur, je viens d'apprendre suite à une interview et le tome 1 qu'il était en réalité poursuiveur… je commence donc à me demander si mes sources sont bonnes et si oui ou non James était préfet-en-chef et Sirius poursuiveur, …etc J'avais envie de faire une fan fiction la plus fidèle et se rapportant au maximum aux livres et aux informations données par J.K.R, mais apparemment c'est raté (mauvaises sources T.T). Donc, je m'excuse pour cette non-fidélité de l'œuvre, ça ne partait pas de mauvaises intentions. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à rester fidèle à ce que j'ai écrit, donc James est toujours préfet en chef et attrapeur et Sirius poursuiveur. Pardon aux puristes, ce n'était pas mon intention !

Finalement, la partie « Bal » se partagera en trois chapitres je pense. Ce dernier devait être moins longs, et découper cette partie en deux reviendrait à faire des chapitres trop longs, donc pour une question de mise en page vous aurez trois chapitres ^^


	9. Préparatifs et jeu de séduction

Chapitre 9: Préparatifs et jeu de séduction

Après l'annonce du bal, les trois semaines passèrent très rapidement. Partout dans le château, on pouvait trouver des groupes d'adolescents discutant sans cesse de cet événement, des robes à acheter, des cavalières à emmener… Une grande frayeur semblait gagner les élèves : la danse, à laquelle le professeur McGonagall apporta rapidement une solution en donnant des cours pour les non-initiés. Une chance ou non ?

L'ambiance à la fois tendue et joyeuse qui régnait partout dans le château ravissait Lily, qui se plaisait elle aussi à discuter avec Erin et Katherina du bal. Même la batteuse de Gryffondor semblait de bonne humeur, fuyant toutefois la conversation à chaque fois qu'une d'elles prononçait le nom du descendant des Black. Elle était toujours résolue à ne pas mettre les pieds dans ce bal, malgré les mouvements de protestations massifs de ses amies puis d'autres filles de Gryffondors. Dans ces moments-là où elle se sentait étouffée, elle lâchait des jurons sorciers et menaçait quiconque qui remettrait ce sujet sur le tapis d'une bonne correction made in June. Et pourtant, sa meilleure amie ne manquait pas une occasion d'en reparler, et jamais la sorcière ne mit ses intimidations à exécutions.

Durant cette période, les Maraudeurs et Lily bénéficiaient d'une attention toute particulière : les quatre garçons en avaient l'habitude, mais c'était la première fois qu'autant de garçons demandaient à la jeune femme d'emprunter son bras pour le bal. Si au départ, elle avait été flattée par toute cette attention, elle avait été rapidement embarrassée par ses refus systématiques et c'était toujours avec déchirement qu'elle secouait la tête négativement.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'arriva très vite la sortie à Pré-au-lard destinée à acheter des costumes pour la soirée. Le lendemain, la préfète en chef était allée chercher sa meilleure amie dans la salle commune des Lions, enfermée dans son dortoir à s'entraîner à réaliser un sort pour le cours du professeur Flitwick.

- Ju' ? J'ai un service à te demander…

Cette dernière bloqua sa baguette en l'air et tourna son regard nuageux vers sa meilleure amie. Elle descendit son bras et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, signe qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- Est-ce que tu pourras venir avec moi demain, à Pré-au-lard ?

La brune allait rétorquer quelque chose de mauvais à son froncement de sourcil, mais la rousse la coupa et ajouta :

- Pour m'acheter une robe. J'ai besoin de tes conseils, tu sais facilement avoir un avis masculin.  
- Ça sous-entend quoi ça ? répondit-elle dans un sourire ironique.

Puis les deux filles partirent dans un éclat de rire, après que la sorcière eut donné son accord. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à sa meilleure amie.

Le lendemain matin, après un passage devant le concierge Rusard, les deux adolescentes descendirent à Pré-au-lard en compagnie d'autres élèves. Bientôt, le gros groupe se disloqua et chacun partit dans son coin. Si la conversation partait de tout et de rien, Lily décida de profiter de ce moment où elle était en tête à tête avec son amie pour demander :

- Tu vas me dire maintenant pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec Sirius ?

June lui lança un regard noir mais devant l'air déterminé de la préfète, elle soupira, en serrant son manteau noir contre son pull bleu :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autres que je ne t'ai déjà dit ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller c'est tout.  
- Tu as conscience que si tu refuses d'y aller avec lui, il ira avec une autre… et tu le connais, tu sais ce qui se passera après.  
- Et alors ? fit la brune dans un haussement de sourcils.

Pourtant, la rousse nota facilement le frisson qui venait de traverser son amie et son regard qui commençait à s'embrumer.

- Je ne veux pas aller au bal. Que ça soit lui ou un autre, je ne veux pas.  
- Menteuse. C'est justement parce que c'est lui que tu ne veux pas.

L'interpellée fit une grimace mais continua à fixer les rues dans lesquelles elles s'engouffraient sans savoir vraiment où elles allaient.

- Ecoute Lily, murmura-t-elle, j'ai le pressentiment que tout va de travers, que ce petit jeu de l'amitié avec eux c'est du pipo.  
- Encore ? s'indigna la jeune fille, je te dis que tu te fais des idées et qu'ils ont changé…  
- Tu crois vraiment ? Mais comment veux-tu que j'en sois sûr ? C'est bizarre… avec Sirius, nous nous détestions royalement et il m'a insulté de nombreuses fois. Et maintenant il veut faire ami-ami et m'invite au bal… excuse-moi d'être sur la défensive, mais je n'y crois pas.

Lily fixa le visage de son amie, qui avait baissé la tête et serré le poing d'impuissance. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que son amie se posait tant de question. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et murmura, maternelle :

- Tu n'as pas vu Ju'. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point il était inquiet à ton sujet quand tu étais avec tes frères. Il me demandait de tes nouvelles et quand tu refusais ses invitations, il était triste. Ça ne pouvait pas être faux.

June roula des yeux, de petites rougeurs apparaissant sur son visage. Puis ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de surprise et lorsque Lily releva la tête elle aussi et aperçut les Maraudeurs devant eux qui les fixaient sans rien dire, surpris. La brune resta bloquée quelques instants puis entra en trombe dans le premier magasin à sa gauche, fuyant le regard interloqué du poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. La rousse lui sourit, désolée, et rentra dans la boutique à la suite de son amie.

En voyant la pancarte de «Gaichiffon», le magasin de robes de sorcier dans lequel les deux adolescentes étaient entrées, Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami et demanda :

- Elle… elle va au bal ? Avec qui ?

James et Remus haussèrent des épaules et poursuivirent leur chemin, alors que Peter soupira : contrairement à lui, vraisemblablement, ils n'avaient pas entendu la discussion des deux filles.

June resta bloquée dans le magasin de robes, comme stupéfixée, où de nombreuses filles de l'école choisissaient leurs robes en gloussant. Lily donna une tape sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en riant :

- Bravo, tu as trouvé exactement le genre de magasin que je cherchais ! Tu es vraiment forte !

Et elle se faufila entre les rayons, écartant des cintres pour trouver la robe dans laquelle elle serait parfaite. Le garçon manqué flâna elle aussi, jetant des regards blasés à l'ensemble des robes proposées ou des clientes tout émoustillées. Déjà, la préfète en chef lui proposa trois robes de différentes couleurs et de différentes formes. Aucune ne plu réellement à son amie, et elle continua donc sa recherche.

C'est au détour d'un rayon que la batteuse s'arrêta, comme pétrifiée. Devant elle, sur un cintre, était posée une robe qui la fascinait. Pour toute femme, même pour celle qui ne peut vivre sans pantalon, arrive un jour où l'esprit enterré de petite fille rêvant de princesse et de prince charmant se réveille. Où un jour, une attirance étrange lit la personne avec un morceau de tissu. Et pour June, c'était devant cette robe. Immédiatement, elle se vit dans ce vêtement, descendant les marches de Poudlard. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de se raisonner, mais sa meilleure amie perçut facilement son trouble et attrapa la robe, poussa la jeune fille dans une cabine malgré ses protestations et ferma le rideau :

- Lily Evans, jura la brune, lorsque je sortirais de cette cabine, vous allez passer le pire moment de votre courte vie.  
- J'en suis très honorée, soupira celle-ci, essaie cette robe et nous en reparlerons.  
- Non !  
- Ne me force pas à rentrer et à te la mettre de force, gronda la rousse.

A force de discussions et de persuasions, June accepta enfin d'enfiler le morceau de tissu. Lorsque son amie ouvrit le rideau, un large sourire étira les lèvres de la préfète alors qu'elle admirait son amie, qui rougissait de honte devant le miroir.

- Parfait… souffla-t-elle.  
- Je ne la prends pas.  
- Pas la peine, je te l'offre.

La brune écarquilla les yeux, outrée, et commença à sortir divers arguments pour convaincre son amie :

- Je ne la mettrai jamais, ne compte pas sur moi pour la porter pour ce stupide bal, elle coûte trop cher, je n'en veux pas…

La rousse ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant, se délectant de l'allure de son amie qui était totalement métamorphosée dans cette robe.

- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je t'ai déjà préparé ton cadeau de Noël, trancha-t-elle.  
- Je suis née en avril…  
- Tu ne vas pas en plus te plaindre d'avoir ton cadeau en avance !

La jeune femme soupira, à court d'arguments, et accepta de se rhabiller et de rendre la robe à son amie, vaincue. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à Lily.

Ravie, cette dernière continua de flâner dans les rayons, sa meilleure amie sur les talons qui râlait quelque peu, sortant diverses robes qui lui plaisait. Après réflexion, June lui tendit un vêtement qu'elle contempla longuement, indécise. En réalité, elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette robe, avant que son amie ne la lui tende, mais n'était pas certaine que celle-ci lui irait et serait tellement déçue si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, la batteuse la poussa jusque dans les cabines et l'attendit.

Une fois préparée, Lily mit quelques instants avant de demander son avis à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette robe, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner dans sa cabine pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Une princesse. Elle ressemblait à une princesse. La jeune femme avait du mal à croire que c'était elle qu'elle voyait dans le miroir, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir inconsciemment.

Inquiète, sa meilleure amie tira doucement le rideau pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur alors que la préfète se tourna vers elle et l'admira sous toutes ses coutures, un sourire large.

- Avec ça, si James ne te saute pas dessus, je ne m'appelle plus June Swan…  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment le but… railla l'interpellée, rougissante.

La brune éclata de rire puis ajouta dans un regard attendri :

- Cette robe a été cousue pour toi.

Quelques minutes après, elles payèrent et sortirent de la boutique. Les deux filles continuèrent à se balader dans le village, et s'installèrent avec un groupe de Serdaigle de cinquième année aux « Trois Balais », discutant avec les jeunes filles, qu'elles ne connaissaient que de vue, du bal autour d'une Bièraubeurre. La fin de la journée fut ponctuée de rires et d'anecdotes diverses, détendant les deux jeunes filles.

La nuit était tombée et le dîner terminé quand Lily poussa la porte d'entrée de l'appartement des préfets en chefs. Elle trouva non sans surprise James penché sur la table basse devant la cheminée du salon, écrivant à une vitesse hallucinante la fin de sa dissertation pour le cours de métamorphose du lendemain. Elle resta quelques instants à l'observer, captivée par son air sérieux, sa lèvre qu'il mordille lorsqu'il se concentre, ses cheveux en bataille qui lui tombent devant les yeux… Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation lorsque les yeux noisette intenses du garçon s'enfoncèrent dans ses iris couleur forêt. Il avait un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

- Tu observes ma beauté digne d'un Apollon depuis longtemps ?  
- Idiot, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir, esquivant avec ça la réponse.

La jeune femme tenait fermement le sachet renfermant sa robe de soirée contre son torse, et s'assit sur le canapé au côté de son ami, lisant par-dessus son épaule son devoir. Lui ne s'intéressait plus du tout à son cours mais au paquet que tenait la sorcière.

- C'est ta robe ? la questionna-t-il en désignant l'objet du menton.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le bout de parchemin sur la table.

- Je peux la voir ?

La rousse releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, cachant le sachet derrière son dos.

- Non, tu la verras comme tout le monde le jour de la soirée.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis le garçon ouvrit une seconde fois la bouche :  
- June va au bal ?

Lily le dévisagea, écarquillant ses yeux verts de surprise, puis éclata de rire :

- Si quelqu'un arrive à la persuader d'y aller, je veux bien faire n'importe quoi !  
- En es-tu sure ? C'est si gentiment proposé, susurra le garçon. Tu sais, j'obtiens souvent ce que je veux…

Le brun à lunettes s'était penché près d'elle et elle recula doucement le visage pour que leurs bouches ne se frôlent pas et détourna le regard. Il dégagea sa tête dans un sourire et ajouta dans un murmure :

- C'est Sirius qui se posait la question… quand il l'a vu entrer dans la boutique de robe.

La jeune femme imaginait facilement le garçon brun se cassait la tête pour deviner avec qui sa meilleure amie aurait pu aller au bal.

- Pour le moment, elle n'y va pas. Elle n'aime pas danser à ce qu'il paraîtrait…

Un petit rictus malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du garçon. Une idée venait de le frapper et il murmura avec un petit mouvement de baguette « Accio lecteur vinyle ». Et comme par enchantement –c'est le cas de le dire-, un lecteur vinyle apparut dans la pièce. Lily écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et demanda des explications au garçon qui se contenta de sourire avec amusement :

- C'est toi qui avais amené des vinyles moldus à faire écouter à tes amies non ?  
- Oui mais qu'est-ce que…  
- Peux-tu aller en chercher un qui te plaît ?

Interloquée, Lily resta quelques instants stupéfaites puis obtempéra. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et tendit le disque au garçon, les joues légèrement rosées :

- Oui, je sais, c'est un peu vieux, ma mère adore… mais c'est une jolie chanson et …

James ne fit pas de commentaire –il ne connaissait absolument pas cette musique- et plaça le vinyle de la chanson « Stairway to heaven » du groupe Led Zeppelin sur le lecteur. Les premières notes commencèrent à résonner dans la pièce et il tendit sa main droite à la préfète qui l'observa, interdite.  
Puis l'éclair de génie, et elle comprit. Elle évita quelques instants son regard alors que son corps et ses oreilles s'imprégnaient déjà de l'introduction du morceau. Comme pour se justifier, le capitaine chuchota pour ne pas troubler l'ambiance qui s'était installée :

- Il faut bien que nous nous entrainions pour le bal…

La jeune fille sourit doucement, puis guidée par une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas, le cœur battant et son ventre se tordant, elle posa sa main dans celle du Potter qui lui sortit son sourire envoûtant. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui son autre main libre sur la hanche de l'adolescente et ils commencèrent à tourner lentement alors que le chanteur entamait les premiers couplets de la chanson :  
_  
There's a Lady who's sure all that glitters is gold.  
__And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
And when she gets there she knows if the stores are all closed,  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure.  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree, by the brook, there's a songbird who sings.  
__Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

Lily posa son front contre le torse du garçon qui frémit à ce contact, se laissant couler par ce doux sentiment de protection qui l'envahit alors. Elle se sentait bien, à l'aise, et sentait que la musique du cœur de l'attrapeur était celle qui la rassurait. Ils continuaient à tourner, leurs pieds ne se touchant à aucun moment, en osmose parfaite. James posa son menton sur les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux.  
_  
__There's a feeling I get when I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking.  
And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune,  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long.  
And the forests will echo with laughter.  
It makes me wonder..._

La sorcière releva la tête et fixa le visage du Maraudeur. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il ne fallait que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne basculent. Mais la rousse reprit ses esprits et se détacha doucement de l'étreinte du garçon alors que le rythme de la chanson commençait à accélérer. Il l'observa longuement, hésitant entre la surprise, la déception et la compréhension. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire désolé et chuchota, sa voix couverte par la voix aiguë du musicien :

- Il est tard… tu devrais finir ton devoir et j'aimerais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

James se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'elle lui tourna le dos et monta dans l'escalier. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé alors que le disque continuait de tourner et posa sa tête en arrière contre un coussin. Il en avait les mains qui tremblaient, ce moment avait été si intense, si magique. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour redécouvrir les joues rosées de la sorcière, la sensation de son front contre son torse, de ses mains moites dans les siennes, cette décharge électrique qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ses doigts s'étaient posés sur sa hanche… Chaque odeur, chaque sentiment et chaque émotion lui revenait en pleine face comme une douce claque. Si agréable… Il s'était senti juste bien… Comme si être avec elle était inéluctable.

Lily était montée lentement jusqu'à son dortoir, pour ne pas paraître perturbée par la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte en posant ses mains sur sa bouche, comme pour éviter de pousser un gémissement.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se remémorer cette musique, ces pas, ces regards et ces sensations comme des papillons dans son ventre lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés si près. Mais ça ne devait pas l'atteindre normalement. Il était son ami, c'était tout, et elle ne voulait pas ressentir autre chose pour le brun à lunettes. Et pas de l'amour, non, ça elle le refusait. Pas avec lui… pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Et pourtant… elle avait horriblement hâte d'être au bal.

_A suivre…_

Note de lecture : J'ai écris ce chapitre justement en écoutant « Stairway to heaven» de Led Zep', justement, sortie si mes calculs sont exacts pendant la première année d'étude de James et Lily. (Et l'histoire se déroule actuellement en 1977).  
Prochain chapitre, le bal et la description des fameuses robes ;)


	10. Le Bal

Chapitre 10: Le Bal

Enfin. Enfin la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances de Noël arrivait. Et avec ça, le bal de Noël. Depuis le petit matin, l'excitation et l'impatience étaient les sentiments qui régnaient dans le cœur de chacun, et ce n'était pas peu dire : tous, élèves ou professeurs, garçons ou filles, attendaient avec une impatience non dissimulée la fin de la journée, ce qui étonnamment créait une atmosphère tendue dans les salles de classe. Mais une fois que les leçons prenaient fin, pendant les pauses, on pouvait entendre des petits cris d'enthousiasmes de la part de jeunes filles et de sourires entendus pour les garçons.

Mais l'attente touchait à sa fin lorsque le dernier cours de la journée se termina. C'était le brouhaha dans les couloirs et chacun se ruait hors des salles pour gagner au plus vite sa salle commune. Même Lily, qui essayait en tant que préfète en chef de faire régner le calme sentait l'impatience la gagner et un petit sourire régnait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle réprimandait une élève de troisième année qui bousculait tout le monde. June commentait d'un air mi-dédaigneux mi-réjoui cette ambiance étouffante presque similaire à la foule lors d'un concert des Green Wizard. Erin semblait être aux anges et Katherina haussait les sourcils en faisant semblant d'écouter la batteuse en souriant. Elles aussi essayaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour revêtir leurs robes de soirées. Le bal avait lieu dans trois heures.

La rousse était en train de menacer un élève –qui préparait une farce avec un produit acheté chez Zonko- d'une punition lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Allez, laisse-le, s'exclama joyeusement James, c'est le dernier jour de classe.

Il lança un clin d'œil au garçon qui s'enfuit en courant dans un sourire. La préfète posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourcil haussé, légèrement exaspérée :

- Si c'est trop difficile pour toi d'être sérieux, tu peux au moins faire semblant de tenir ton rôle de préfet à cœur, marmonna-t-elle. Ou au moins éviter de me décribiliser devant les plus jeunes…

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement de chien et la grande brune eut un frisson à l'entente de ce rire. Sirius apparu derrière son ami, tout souriant. A sa vue, l'adolescente s'enfuit en courant, se noyant dans la masse d'élève. Le garçon se mordit les lèvres dans un froncement de sourcil mais fit comme si rien n'était et continua sur la conversation précédemment lancée :

- Lily, tu demandes à cet idiot d'être sage… Tu gagneras mon admiration éternelle si tu arrives à le rendre –il désigna son frère de cœur d'un mouvement d'épaule- ne serait-ce qu'un minimum sérieux.

Le brun à lunettes fit une grimace et tout le monde éclata de rire. Même l'amie blonde de Lily réussit à se dérider –elle avait toujours du mal à être naturelle en compagnie d'un Maraudeurs, donc deux à la fois…-. Puis il enchaîna rapidement sur un autre sujet en questionnant sa camarade de chambre dans un sourire :

- Nous nous retrouvons où et quand ce soir ?

Au même moment, le descendant des Black eut la délicatesse d'apostropher à part les deux amies de la sorcière en les questionnant sur l'identité de leurs cavaliers, ce qui les fit glousser et les occupa un moment. Les deux adolescents notèrent cette attention et remercièrent intérieurement leur ami pour ça.

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir puis répliqua, souriante:

- Je te rejoindrais dans le hall, un peu avant que ça ne commence !

James fit la moue, apparemment ennuyé. Mais son visage et son regard étaient illuminés par la joie et l'excitation :

-Tu veux garder le suspens jusqu'à la fin hein ? Chipie, grommela-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et empoigna par les bras ses deux amies, totalement hypnotisées par l'aura du poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

- A ce soir ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Les deux garçons les regardèrent s'éloigner, amusés. Sirius poussa un soupir et rangea quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Son meilleur ami croisa les bras sous son torse et lâcha dans une grimace audacieuse :

- Patmol, je te conseille sincèrement de mettre fin à ce défi, dans notre intérêt à tous les deux.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré en marmonnant un « tu rigoles ? Tu me prends pour un perdant ? » à peine audible. Le deuxième Animagus ne s'en formalisa pas et ajouta avec malice :

- Parce que je crois que je suis bien parti pour gagner…

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était bien, comme l'avait fait remarquer June plus tôt, semblable à l'euphorie des fans présents aux concerts des Green Wizard. Chacun courait partout, ivre d'hystérie. Les quatre filles s'étaient enfermées dans leur dortoir, loin de toute cette agitation. La grande brune était assise en tailleur sur son lit, la préfète des Gryffondor peignait les magnifiques cheveux blonds d'Erin devant sa commode et Lily se débattait avec sa robe pour l'enfiler. Elle avait, en simulant une erreur, sorti la robe qu'elle avait offerte à sa meilleure amie et l'avait placée bien en évidence devant le garçon manqué qui lui avait lancé des éclairs du regard. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux gris du vêtement qui semblait l'appeler.

- Pauvre Sirius, soupira celle qui se faisait coiffer. Quand je pense qu'il n'a toujours pas de partenaire à cause d'une idiote dont je ne citerai pas le nom. Si je n'avais pas trouvé de cavalier, je lui proposerais bien de m'accompagner…

L'idiote en question fit craquer ses jointures, signe qu'elle ne souhaitait entendre aucun commentaire. Mais ça ne découragea pas ses trois amies et même la timide Katherina ajouta :

- Mais il a dit qu'en dernier recours, il irait avec Grace Dunstan.  
- Pardon ?

La rousse et la brune s'étranglèrent en même temps et fixèrent leur amie avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût. La jeune fille avait rentré sa tête dans ses épaules et se replongea dans les cheveux de son amie, détestant être au centre de toute l'attention.

En effet, Grace Dunstan était une garce de la pire espèce, adulée par la plupart des garçons mais détestée par toutes les filles -ou presque. Elle avait formé autour d'elle un fan-club et jouissait de sa notoriété. Elle laissait les autres tranquilles mais était la première à enfoncer ceux qui se mettaient en barrière de son chemin. Et depuis quelque temps, c'était Sirius qui était sur son tableau de chasse, minaudant à chacun de ses passages.

La batteuse roula des yeux et pesta :

- Quel idiot, je pensais qu'il était plus intelligent que ça… Grace Dunstan…

Les trois autres sorcières échangèrent un regard entendu mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Erin se leva pour aider Lily à fermer sa robe tandis que celle-ci faisait semblant d'épousseter celle qu'elle avait offerte en cadeau d'anniversaire à son amie.

June reçut très bien le message mais resta silencieuse quelques instants, fermant les yeux et pesant le pour et le contre de la chose en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à en saigner. Puis elle se leva, agrippa férocement la robe et se déshabilla sous les regards surpris des trois autres filles. Elle se tourna vers Katherina, la seule qui n'était pas encore coiffée ou habillée et lui demanda, extrêmement sérieuse :

- Tu peux descendre et prévenir Sirius que je l'accompagne ? Je viendrais avec Lily.

La petite brune resta quelques instants, pantoise, fixant son amie la bouche grande ouverte. Puis un large sourire ravi traversa son visage et elle courut hors de la chambre.

Lily et Erin se lancèrent un regard amusé et entendu alors que leur amie rétorqua :

- Vous deux, aucun commentaire. Considérez ça comme ma BA* de la semaine, je lui évite une soirée horrible en compagnie de la plus abominable des filles de l'école. Je ne suis en aucun cas jalouse ou quoi que ce soit. Et toi –elle pointa du doigt la blonde qui haussa un sourcil-, je t'interdis de me toucher avec ton rouge à lèvre ou ton mascara.

S'en fut trop, et elles éclatèrent de rire tandis que la préfète en chef ajouta entre deux gloussements :

- Toi, si tu n'existais pas, faudrait t'inventer.

La préfète des Gryffondors manqua une marche lorsqu'elle dévala les escaliers. Heureusement pour elle, les Maraudeurs étaient confortablement assis dans le salon et Peter se leva en voyant qu'elle avait manqué tomber. Elle lui adressa un sourire puis reprit son souffle, replaça ses cheveux complètement décoiffés derrière ses oreilles. La brune se mit à rougir et tordit ses doigts alors que les quatre garçons la dévisagèrent et elle murmura :  
June accepte de venir avec toi Black, elle accompagnera Lily jusqu'au hall.  
Et sans un mot de plus, elle remonta rapidement dans le dortoir. Le jeune homme observa sa silhouette disparaître, complètement interloquée par la nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la faire changer d'avis ?

Queudver haussa les épaules alors que Lunard souriait malicieusement. Le chien se tourna vers Cornedrue qui était resté silencieux :

- Rien n'est encore joué apparemment.

Seul un soupir exaspéré de la part du loup-garou accueillit sa phrase. Le bal avait lieu dans deux heures.

- Lily, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit. Il peut brûler en enfer avec sa Grace, je n'en ai rien à faire.

La rousse soupira, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Voilà cinq minutes que sa meilleure amie se tordait les doigts et se refusait à descendre les escaliers qui les menait jusqu'au hall, cachée derrière une statue.

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu es magnifique, il va ne pas en croire ses yeux.  
- Je m'en moque. Je ne veux plus.

Mais June avait beau être terrifiante, jamais elle n'avait pu faire face à une Lily en colère. Et il ne manquait qu'une goutte d'eau pour faire déborder le vase, et la joueuse de Quidditch le remarqua parfaitement.

- Tu as dit que tu y allais, tu y vas, un point c'est tout.  
- June, c'est toi ?

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent brusquement. Une petite femme au visage rond et aux cheveux noirs lui tombant un peu plus bas que le menton, vêtue d'une robe grise à dentelle, les observait avec ravissement, un large rictus peint sur ses lèvres. Derrière elle, la tenant par l'épaule, Franck Londubat les dévisageait également avec un petit sourire suffisant.

- Coucou Alice, salut Franck, marmonna la grande brune.  
- Vous êtes magnifique les filles !

Elles se retournèrent le compliment, malgré les bouderies de la batteuse qui, par son rougissement timide, avait été sensible à la flatterie.

- Vous allez au bal avec qui ? enchaîna Franck.  
- J'y vais avec James Potter, et cette grande gourde avec Sirius.

Le couple échangea un regard étonné et un sourire entendu, puis Alice sautilla vers les escaliers en tirant les deux amies par le bras comme si elle allait leur faire une confidence. Son compagnon serra les bras sous son torse, un sourire amusé trônant sur son visage.

- Sirius ! James ! Par ici !

Les deux garçons discutaient en bas, tous deux habillés sobrement de costumes noirs. Mais malgré la simplicité de leur revêtement, il ne ressemblait pas comme d'autres élèves à des pingouins. Ils étaient tous deux très beaux, et nombreuses étaient les adolescentes qui bavaient d'envie en passant à leurs côtés, malheureuse de n'avoir pas été choisi par les deux garçons.

Entendant leurs noms, ils se retournèrent vers Alice qui laissa ses deux amies pétrifiées au milieu des escaliers et descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle au bras de son petit ami.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut descendre.

Et la rousse dut presque tirer sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle daigne à bouger. Lorsque leurs deux peaux se rencontrèrent, la préfète constata avec surprise que sa meilleure amie était tremblante. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux verts sur son visage, il était livide et elle semblait au bord de la crise de panique. Un doux sourire gagna alors ses lèvres et elle serra la main de la batteuse en murmurant :

- Tout va bien se passer.

Ses mots parurent avoir leur effet car la jeune femme bougea. Et elles descendirent.

Durant toute la traversée de la salle des deux amies, les garçons restèrent comme hypnotisés, chacun observant avec enchantement sa cavalière. Le descendant des Black tentait de se reprendre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler June. Pendant un instant, il s'était demandé qui était cette adolescente que son amie semblait soutenir à chacun de ses pas. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite. Habillée comme ça, elle était si féminine... Elle portait une robe bleue pâle, démarrant à sa poitrine et dégringolant jusqu'aux chevilles. Des fils bleu nuit s'entrelaçaient autour de son cou pour attacher le vêtement et le même matériel était utilisé pour ses chaussures. Traversant le tissu en guirlande, étaient accrochés des perles bleues nuits qui brillaient à la lumière. Ses cheveux marrons luisaient et étaient attachées en une queue-de-cheval haute, quelques mèches se perdant sur ses épaules. Et Sirius pesta en trouvant que June était belle. Sauvage, féminine. Belle.

James n'en menait pas large. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la fille dont il était fou amoureux et se demandait toujours si c'était vrai, si une femme comme elle avait pu le choisir lui comme cavalier. Elle en était presque méconnaissable. Ses cheveux auburn habituellement raides descendaient en cascade dans son dos, ondulant comme une rivière dans son lit. Dans ses cheveux, était attachée une fleur de tournesol, à la fois discrète et lumineuse. Elle portait une robe verte pâle, dont les bords étaient entourés de dentelles émeraude. Les bretelles du vêtement tombaient sur ses épaules blanches. Sur le tissu, étaient imprimés des motifs de fleurs vertes foncées qui brillaient grâce à un artifice magique. Le garçon avala sa salive et un petit rictus naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant leurs cavaliers, un silence de mort s'installa. Aucun n'osait parler, les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager leurs partenaires. Puis Sirius ouvrit la bouche dans un rictus moqueur :

- Lily, qui est cette fille qui t'accompagne ? Elle est bien trop féminine pour être ta meilleure amie…

Le visage de la batteuse devint rouge de colère et elle déclara d'un ton sarcastique avant de tourner les talons :

- Une fille idiote à ce qu'il paraîtrait, et qui se demande ce qu'elle fait avec un crétin dans ton genre.

Elle allait remonter les escaliers en courant, sans faire attention au fait qu'elle portait une robe mais le poursuiveur la rattrapa par le poignet. June lui lança un regard dédaigneux qu'il balaya d'un revers de main et il ajouta :

- C'était pour rire…

Et il ajouta dans un murmure, en détachant son regard du visage parsemé de taches de rousseur de sa partenaire :

- Cette robe te va plutôt pas mal… Tu es même plutôt jolie.

La brune hésita quelques instants puis un sourire timide fendit son visage. Pour garder sa dignité et cacher sa gêne, elle donna une petite tape sur la tête du Black et lança :

- Arrête, tu parais presque sérieux.

Sirius roula des yeux, amusé, puis donna son bras à la batteuse qui le prit après hésitation et ils quittèrent leurs deux amis pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

De leur côté, Lily et James avaient observé la scène que leur offraient leurs amis discrètement, manquant d'étouffer des rires peu discrets. Puis le capitaine de Quidditch des Lions se passa une main maladroite dans les cheveux et ajouta :

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas très original de dire que tu es sublime ? On dirait que tu apportes le printemps !

Ce n'était certes pas très original, même plutôt bateau, mais la rousse ne put s'empêcher de rougir et son visage de rayonner de plaisir. Elle se contenta alors de souffler un remerciement à peine audible mais que le jeune homme perçut sans mal. Il lui sourit alors malicieusement et lui emprunta son bras pour la diriger vers l'immense porte en bois où attendaient les autres préfets et McGonagall.

Là-bas, discutaient sympathiquement Katherina et le loup-garou ainsi que les préfets des différentes maisons. Le professeur de métamorphose rappelait pour la énième fois les consignes à suivre et les préfets en chefs ne purent s'empêcher de sourire :

- Il va de soi que vous représentez l'ordre de l'école, aucun écart ne sera toléré, encore moins de votre part et … Ah, Monsieur Potter et Miss Evans, enfin !

Elle se fraya un chemin dans la petite foule et tira le poignet des deux interpellés pour les placer devant elle. Derrière la lourde porte, elle entendait Albus Dumbledore introduire le bal par son habituel discours chaleureux.

- Mettez-vous en rang, chacune au bras de son cavalier : Monsieur Potter et  
Miss Evans devant, puis les préfets de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard !

Ils s'exécutèrent. Lily sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant et un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit. Etait-ce parce qu'elle allait danser devant tout le monde la première danse ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle sentait que cette soirée serait synonyme de changement dans sa vie ? Ou était-ce son partenaire qui lui maintenant doucement le bras à en faire chavirer plus d'une ?  
Tout ça à la fois certainement.

Elle entendit à peine la directrice des rouges et or leur souhaiter un « amusez-vous bien » à la fois sec et tendre. Les lourdes portes qui grincèrent devant ses yeux faisaient autant de bruit que les couinements des souris. Sa tête bourdonnait et elle sentit qu'elle allait perdre pied.  
Ce n'est que lorsque James lui souffla un « prête ? » dans son oreille, à la fois sensuel et motivant, qu'elle avança un pied devant elle et pénétra majestueusement dans la Grande Salle réaménagée à cet effet. Elle ne sentit pas sur elle les regards des autres élèves, dont ceux de ses amis qui l'observaient malicieusement. Seule la musique résonnait à son oreille, et seule la peau du Potter brûlait son bras.

Une fois arrivés au centre de la pièce, ils se lâchèrent et se regardèrent. En rond autour d'eux, les autres préfets avaient fait de même. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor attrapa sa main, elle posa la sienne sur son épaule. La rousse eut un frisson lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du garçon chatouiller ses hanches.

Et la musique démarra.

James ne distinguait plus Remus qui n'avait cessé de l'encourager du regard, il ne voyait plus Sirius lui sourire d'un air protecteur et entendu ni Peter qui lui avait fait de nombreux clins d'œil emplis d'amitiés. Les robes qui tournaient autour de lui et ses camarades qui dansaient en cercles à ses côtés avaient disparus.

Disparus au profit des beaux yeux sapins de Lily.

Ils tournaient, virevoltaient, sautaient, tout ça avec la grâce et la légèreté des oiseaux. La robe de la sorcière accompagnait gracieusement ses mouvements et faisait penser à la floraison du printemps en ce jour froid d'hivers. Ils étaient en osmose, en accords parfaits. Ils retrouvaient toutes ses sensations qu'ils avaient éprouvées lors de leur première danse. Et la jeune femme riait. De ce rire cristallin qui faisait chavirer le garçon. Elle était heureuse, elle riait. Maintenant, il lui semblait comprendre les propos de son amie, deux mois plus tôt.

La danse s'acheva dans une descente légère de notes aigues. Des applaudissements accueillis les danseurs, certains allant rejoindre leurs partenaires d'origine. Lily et James s'étaient arrêtés, mais ne se lâchaient pas et se scrutaient attentivement. Et la musique redémarra, et ils reprirent leur danse après avoir échangé un rictus sincère.

Au milieu de la foule, les bras croisés, Sirius se pinçait la lèvre et dévisagea sa cavalière. Elle ne lâchait pas le couple du regard, un sourire heureux et ému peint sur ses joues.

Il tendit alors sa main et lui demanda :

-Tu danses ?

June le scruta comme s'il venait de dire qu'il avait décroché la lune : ses yeux ténébreux s'étaient écarquillés comme des balles de billards et elle fixait chaque pli du visage de son ami, cherchant toute trace laissant penser qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de se moquer d'elle. En vain.

- Tu rigoles ? s'époumona-t-elle.

Non. Nous sommes à un bal, il serait logique de danser. A moins que tu ne sois venu pour poiroter pendant plusieurs heures.

La jeune femme semblait totalement déboussolée, observant tour à tour le visage du beau brun et cette main tendue, porteuse de promesses taboues.  
Elle se mit à soupirer puis l'attrapa, rouge de gêne, légèrement tremblante :

- De toute manière, tu ne vas pas me laisser le choix.

Le descendant des Blacks s'esclaffa -ou aboya ce serait plus juste- et l'entraîna sur la piste. Ils se mirent à tourner, l'adolescente fixant ses pieds, au grand énervement du poursuiveur qui lâcha sa hanche, prit son menton entre deux doigts et la força à le regarder :

- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Tu as peur ou quoi ?

Cette simple phrase redonna à June tout l'aplomb nécessaire. Elle lui lança un regard comme si elle prenait ces mots pour un défi, puis la danse des deux adolescents se firent plus naturelle, plus légère… et plus sensuelle.

Et la joueuse de Quidditch en prit même un certain plaisir. Et même si elle se refusait à l'avouer, elle se sentait affreusement bien. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

L'espace d'une seconde, leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop proches, leurs mouvements voulaient dire autre chose. La main du garçon pressa celle de sa cavalière légèrement, mais elle perçut ce changement et s'en sentit complètement troublée. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés, presque inconsciemment, et si Sirius menait la danse, il était surpris de son propre comportement. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Mais il continuait de se rapprocher du visage de la brune.

Quelques millimètres. Il ne restait que quelques millimètres de distance entre leurs deux visages. Mais l'adolescente reprit pied avant le jeune homme et déclara d'un ton trop joyeux pour être franc :

- Il fait chaud non ? Je vais chercher des boissons.

Et ni une ni deux, elle se détacha de l'emprise de Sirius et s'enfuit au milieu de la foule, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ce dernier resta au milieu de la piste, à la fois déçu et soulagé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se posa des questions en fermant les yeux.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

L'ambiance était jouissive. A chaque nouvelle chanson plus de danseur s'ajoutaient sur la piste. Des rires joyeux s'entendaient au milieu de la foule, des couples se formaient et des groupes d'amis s'amusaient. La fête était très réussie. Même le directeur avait pris part aux festivités, dirigeant la petite professeur d'Astronomie dans la danse. Et James et Lily continuaient de valser.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres, les jambes en coton. Une certaine gêne s'installa, que le garçon décida de briser en murmurant à l'oreille de son amie :

- Attends-moi dehors, il y a moins de monde, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire.

Elle acquiesça dans un mouvement de tête puis obéi. Une fois dehors, elle frissonna alors que l'air frais percuta sa peau blanche et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses bras pour se protéger du froid. Elle s'assit sur un banc en face d'elle qui donnait vue sur le parc. Il n'y avait personne, la musique résonnait en fond et quelques gloussements provenaient du parc où s'étaient cachés quelques couples. La rousse leva la tête et observa les étoiles, perdue dans ses pensées. Une sensation agréable s'était installé dans son cœur et ne la quittait plus. Ces danses répétées lui avaient données mal au pied et son cœur avait raté plusieurs battements. Mais elle se sentait heureuse. La préfète avait eu des frissons, bien sur. Lorsqu'il frôlait sa peau, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Mais elle se persuadait que c'était normal, que c'était simplement des réactions physiques au contact avec une personne du sexe opposé. Un contact avec Peter ou Sirius lui aurait certainement fait pareil, ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Elle sursauta lorsque la voix de James résonna derrière elle. Il tenait deux verres de Bièraubeurre et lui en tendit un. Lily le remercia dans un murmure et réprima un frisson, sans succès. Le brun à lunettes l'observa quelques secondes puis retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme :

- Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais, trahie par son propre corps, la chair de poule était clairement incrustée sur sa peau.

- Tu vas attraper froid, gémit la rousse alors qu'il lui posait de force le vêtement noir.  
- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt pour toi que je suis préoccupée, rétorqua le garçon gentiment.

Elle lui sourit, en remerciement, puis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ses doigts frôlaient ceux du garçon qu'elle entendait avaler silencieusement sa boisson. Rapidement, la chaleur prit place dans son corps et elle se laissa bercer par la chanson lente que les musiciens étaient en train de jouer.

Lorsque la sorcière rouvrit les yeux, l'attrapeur s'était rapproché et leurs bras se touchaient clairement. Il l'observait sans bruit, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses courbes, de son visage, de ses cheveux, de son regard… Il se sentait vaciller.

Le jeune homme replaça une mèche de cheveux roux derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi jolie…

Contre son gré, elle rougit et elle lui répondit par une grimace timide. Elle n'eut même pas la force de le repousser : elle se sentait si bien…

Puis tout se passa très vite, et pourtant incroyablement lentement. Cette main sur sa robe, bloquant son corps, l'autre caressant son visage. Et les lèvres de James, se posant avec toute la délicatesse possible, sur les siennes. Lily se sentit chavirer. Sa première pensée fut de le repousser mais son corps n'obéissait pas à ses ordres : doucement, avec embarras, elle entoura le visage du préfet de ses bras et ferma les yeux. D'abord un baiser chaste, timide, rapide. Puis le garçon pris les choses en main et titilla les lèvres de la fille qu'il aimait de sa langue pour la forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'elle fit sans réticence. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait envie : sa tête lançait des messages de détresse mais ses gestes accentuaient le baiser, jouant avec la langue de James, se délectant de chacune des nouvelles sensations qu'elle découvrait alors. Et qu'ils partageaient. Ensemble.

Elle perdait pied. Et ça faisait tellement de bien…

_A suivre…_

*Ba : Bonne action  
  
Note de lecture : Je suis diabolique. Couper à ce moment-là… je me détesterai presque =P Et vous allez encore plus m'en vouloir au prochain chapitre. J'essaie le phénomène Pete Doherty : je me fais détester par mes lecteurs =P (et j'aime bien Pete ^^)

Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis à écrire et à poster ce chapitre. Mais entrée au lycée et nouveau rythme = une Joyli crevé qui ne fait que dormir de son temps libre. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture ni rien, donc ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps que les autres (surtout qu'il est un de mes préféré de ma fic en plus de l'épilogue T_T).

C'est fou l'inspiration que j'ai pour les titres des chapitres… Pleins de sous-entendus, de métaphores, de lyrisme… je suis sure que vous ne devinez pas de quoi porte le chapitre -'

Et puis pour l'apparition de Franck et d'Alice, bien que brève j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. J'avais aussi très envie qu'il y ait une rapide apparition de Molly et Arthur mais ils sont plus vieux que James et Lily donc techniquement parlant ce n'est pas possible… dommage. Je vois Alice comme une fille très fraîche, très originale et très légère dans sa jeunesse, comme il n'y a aucune précision là-dessus, je me permets de créer ce personnage.

Alors je pense qu'il reste environs cinq/six chapitres avant la fin de la fic, sans compter l'épilogue… ça me fait bizarre j'avoue, j'imagine cette fic très longue alors qu'elle est plutôt courte =) Bah, ne dit-on pas « les histoires les plus courtes sont les meilleures » ? (non, je ne cherche pas à me chercher d'excuse ni à me valoriser moi-même=P … d'accord, je fais pitié…). Mais ça peut varier, car les personnages font parfois des choses que je n'avais pas prévu ;)

Ah, et tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est : rien n'est encore gagné ;)


	11. Hantée par ton souvenir

**Chapitre 11 :** Hantée par ton souvenir

Il lui déplaça une mèche de cheveux puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser divin. Comme s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs sans manquer d'accentuer ses pressions de lèvres. La main du garçon passa sous son tee-shirt et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il touchait de sa main chaude lui envoyait des décharges dans le corps qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter son désir. Maintenant, il recouvrait son corps de baisers, partant de son cou pour redescendre jusqu'à son nombril. Chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses caresses procurait à la jeune femme un plaisir grandissant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir. Il caressa son dos de sa main libre et enleva son tee-shirt, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens, émeraudes. Elle se sentit vaciller et enleva les lunettes de son amant, qui manquaient de tomber. James caressa le bas de son dos du bout de ses doigts, lentement, sans manquer de baisoter ses lèvres et lui murmura un « je t'aime » au creux de son oreille. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre…

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, violemment, le corps en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se releva et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, posant son regard partout dans la pièce comme si elle découvrait sa chambre pour la première fois. Un soupir de soulagement dépassa le seuil de ses lèvres et elle se laissa retomber en arrière, ses cheveux auburn s'emmêlant sur son oreiller. Elle n'osait pas refermer les yeux, de peur que ces images ne continuent à la hanter.

Depuis la soirée au bal, la rousse revivait en boucles ces rêves, certains aboutissants, d'autres s'arrêtant au moment crucial, comme celui de cette nuit. En y songeant, elle avait horriblement mal au crâne. Elle se passa une main moite sur le visage et essuya la transpiration qui perlait de ses cheveux. Mais à chacun de ses mouvements, pourtant anodins, une scène de ce genre l'oppressait : lorsqu'elle rangeait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, c'était la main de James qu'elle sentait sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle s'observait dans un miroir, elle se demandait si, comme il le lui avait dit, elle était réellement jolie.

Même pendant ses vacances, il continuait à la perturber.

Pour ne plus repenser à ses fantasmes qui l'obsédaient, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour visualiser la scène du bal, cette soirée où on lui vola son premier baiser…

Combien de temps avaient-ils continué à s'embrasser ? Elle ne le savait pas, même maintenant. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était qu'elle avait eu pendant un instant une perte de conscience et qu'elle s'était laissé couler dans les bras protecteur du brun aux lunettes. Elle avait eu la sensation trop longue que c'était ici qu'elle était bien, que c'était contre son corps qu'elle serait heureuse. On est tellement optimiste quand on est adolescent…

Mais elle avait repris ses esprits avant lui. A ce moment-là, elle s'était débattue pour qu'il la lâche, trop violemment peut-être. Il ne l'avait pas forcé, et au moment où elle avait posé ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, elle avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle pouvait bien oublier sa conscience trop sage pendant une soirée et se laisser aller à un plaisir trop dur à contenir. Mais elle était beaucoup trop sérieuse pour laisser son corps dicter chacun de ses mouvements en continue, et elle s'était détachée du corps de l'attrapeur. Ce dernier l'avait pendant longtemps scruté avec un mélange de désespoir, de déception, de doute, de surprise. Et voir ce regard accusateur et malheureux l'avait déchiré intérieurement. Elle avait alors simplement secouée la tête, faisant voler autour de son visage ses cheveux et avait soufflé un « pardon » avant de s'enfuir. La fleur qui avait retenu ses cheveux était tombée au pied du garçon, et elle imaginait qu'il l'avait ramassé et la scrutait d'un air rêveur. Stupidité.

La sorcière n'avait pas pleuré. Pendant de longs moments elle avait eu les yeux qui l'avaient horriblement piquée et de nombreuses questions lui avaient occupé l'esprit, principalement ce « pourquoi » qui n'obtenait aucune réponse. Elle était remontée dans sa chambre, fuyant ses amies et s'enfermant à double tour pour que personne ne vienne la déranger. Là, elle avait longtemps réfléchi et n'avait presque pas dormi. Le lendemain, elle s'était levée aux aurores pour ne pas croiser le Potter et était montée la première dans le Poudlard Express, alors qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez elle. Mais tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ne pas croiser ce regard chocolat…

Et depuis le début des vacances, elle se torturait l'esprit. Et pour qui ? Pour James…

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas embrassé… tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Ils seraient restés des amis, ils continueraient à rire ensemble et elle lui aurait écrit une carte pour Noël. Mais elle n'osait plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses illusions. Elle gardait donc le cadeau qui lui était destiné sur son bureau. D'une relation plus poussée avec lui, elle n'en voulait pas. Ils étaient simplement amis. C'était tout.

Mais qui Lily essayait-elle de résonner ? Les autres ou elle-même ? C'est pour éviter ce genre de question embarrassante qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de la scène à ses amies, elles en auraient immédiatement déduit quelque chose de faux. Elles auraient cru qu'elle était amoureuse, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Inconsciemment, elle avait peur et se bloquait elle-même.

Elle se refusait à voir la vérité en face. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de l'amitié envers James. Pourquoi l'a blâmait-on d'être trop égoïste ? Pendant longtemps elle s'était demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle empêchait son esprit de vouloir autre chose. Et la réponse s'imposait tout naturellement à son esprit : la préfète avait tant appris à le détester durant toute leur scolarité que le simple fait d'accepter son amitié avait été difficile. Et puis elle ne voulait tout simplement pas. Pour des raisons obscures. L'aimer, lui, lui faisait atrocement peur. Parce qu'il s'appelait James Potter et qu'il déblatérait à tout va qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Et elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

En effet, comment croire quelqu'un qui depuis tout petit s'amuse à se moquer des gens et qui répète à tort et à travers qu'il veut sortir avec elle ? Qui dit que tout ça n'est pas qu'un tissu de mensonge ?  
La voix rocailleuse de sa meilleure amie revint s'insinuer dans son esprit pour ne plus la quitter, comme une douce mélodie qu'on a dans la tête :  
_  
- Depuis le début de l'année, je les trouve étrange… surtout Sirius et James. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous préparent une mauvaise farce._

Ou encore…

_-Ecoute Lily, j'ai le pressentiment que tout va de travers, que ce jeu de l'amitié avec eux, c'est du pipo._

Lily ferma ses yeux verts quelques instants pour les ouvrir avec détermination : non, elle ne se ferait pas avoir, c'était ce qu'elle s'était pendant longtemps promis. Et surtout, elle ne serait pas déçue.

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et réalisa qu'il était déjà sept heures. En temps normal, elle aurait continué d'essayer de fuir ses songes dans son lit mais elle écarta sa couverture et posa ses deux pieds sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Comme beaucoup d'adolescent elle aurait rétorqué que ce n'était pas important et que non, elle n'était pas en train de se presser pour arriver dans le salon. Mais une force étrange, appelée « le cœur d'enfant » la poussait hors de sa pièce et en bas des escaliers pour observer dans un sourire les cadeaux qui s'étaient empilés autour du sapin. C'était Noël.

Sa sœur Pétunia la rejoignit rapidement, affaissée contre l'ouverture de la porte à la scruter avec un air empli de dédain à son égard.

- Alors la sorcière, on ne vous apprend pas à grandir dans ton école de fou ? Il faut encore que tu sois là à baver devant de stupides cadeaux à ton âge ?

Mais Lily ne prêta aucune attention à son sarcasme. Elle savait parfaitement que, derrière son dos, elle scrutait les paquets avec cette même avidité qui caractérisait les enfants. A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle s'accroupit et fixa quelques instants la montagne de cadeau qu'il semblait lui appartenir, sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension. Cette année, la pile de cadeau était plus importante que les autres années, et elle ne voyait pas de qui ça pouvait venir. Pourtant, jamais leurs parents ne faisaient de distinction entre les deux filles le jour de Noël et elles avaient toujours une quantité de présents plutôt égale. Et cette différence ce jour-là, sa grande sœur l'avait bien remarqué :

-Pff, ça doit être de stupides cadeaux inutiles de tes « amis » aussi bizarres que toi.  
-N'insulte pas mes amis, répondit la rousse sèchement, ou tu le regretteras.  
- Comment ? Tu vas me lancer un de tes sorts ? Laisse-moi rire, il y a plus terrifiant que des étincelles qui sortent d'un vieux bâton. Et en plus, tu n'en as pas le droit ma p'tite.

Les deux adolescentes n'eurent pas le temps de se lancer de nouvelles piques que leurs parents arrivèrent dans le salon, à moitié-endormis mais tout sourire. Ils les saluèrent et le père des deux filles commença :

- La plupart de ces cadeaux –il désigna du doigt les paquets de Lily- sont arrivés par hiboux au cours de la nuit. Ils ne m'ont pas épargné !

Et il montra ses doigts enchaînés par de nombreux pansements et la famille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Puis, invité par leur mère, les deux filles durent se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur leurs présents.  
Lily décida d'ouvrir ceux que lui avait montrés son père sans faire attention à l'éclat de joie de sa sœur qui jubilait devant un service complet de maquillage.  
La rousse découvrit alors, avec une certaine émotion, une robe magique qui peut prendre la forme qu'on le désire par la pensée, offerte par Erin et Katherina réunies. Elle eut un petit rictus en ouvrant le cadeau de sa meilleure amie, le dernier album des Green Wizards (la brune s'était jurée de rendre fan la préfète en chef).

Puis elle ouvrit les derniers paquets envoyés par d'autres amis de Poudlard. D'ordinaire, seules ses trois amies lui en envoyaient, et elle ne voyait pas de qui pouvaient venir les autres. Et pourtant, une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit…

… qui s'avérait exacte : son visage s'étira de surprise au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait les noms des destinataires : Remus lui avait envoyé un intégral des meilleurs livres de sortilège disponibles à la vente, et cette attention la toucha plus qu'elle ne voulait car les sortilèges étaient sa matière préférée, et elle s'imaginait déjà dévorant chacun des ouvrages et apprenant des sorts complexes. Elle retint un éclat de rire en ouvrant le paquet envoyé par Sirius et Peter, contenant diverses farces et attrapes (comme les ballons lumineux increvables ou un kit pour faire pousser les verrues) avec, ajouté en guise de note : « Avec ça, tu pourras te dévergonder un petit peu plus, mais te connaissant, tu vas certainement t'en servir pour prévoir les prochaines farces de pauvres élèves innocents soucieux de mettre simplement un peu d'animation (bien sur, personne n'est visé spécialement avec ce genre de propos) ».

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et elle se sentit incroyablement émue d'avoir reçu une attention particulière de la part des Maraudeurs (même si elle-même leur avait prévu à chacun un petit quelque chose) et se sentit incroyablement redevable et heureuse en pensant qu'il la considérait réellement comme leur amie.

Mais il restait un dernier cadeau de la part de sorciers. Et elle avait peur que ses doutes concernant son destinataire s'avéraient fondés, ce qui serait certainement le cas.

Elle avança doucement la main et saisit un petit paquet bleu clair qu'elle devinait emballé à la main. Et ce simple détail ne pu l'empêcher de rougir. La sorcière déballa lentement le paquet en tirant doucement sur le ruban bleu marine, et ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'elle découvrit le présent :

C'était un bracelet, peut-être moldu ou peut-être sorcier, où étaient enfilées différentes perles de différentes tailles et de différentes formes, brillant d'un vert ensorcelant incrusté de motifs blancs discrets. Pendant longtemps elle fixa le bijou sans bouger, enchanté par sa beauté et hésita quelques secondes avant de se le passer au poignet. Il lui allait comme un gant.

La rousse se décida enfin à lire le papier qui accompagnait le présent, légèrement tremblotante et la lèvre à moitié ouverte :  
_  
J'ai essayé de dénicher un vert aussi fascinant que tes yeux, mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Certainement parce que ta beauté est unique.  
Joyeux Noël,  
James._

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir heureuse ou affreusement triste. Pourtant, ce fut ce deuxième sentiment qui l'emporta sur le premier et elle se leva sans plus de cérémonie et s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à frapper dans son coussin. Elle ne pleura pas, mais son estomac se tordait et envahissait son corps d'une douleur sans nom. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait mal. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisie, elle, pour son jeu ? Ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas lui son prince charmant.

Du moins, c'était ce à quoi elle essayait de se rattacher pour ne pas tomber. Car inconsciemment, c'était James qui occupait maintenant ses pensées.

La sorcière laissa un cri s'échapper de sa bouche et ses points sur son oreiller se firent plus lents, plus désespérés, plus fatigués. Elle en était sûre, si June avait été en face d'elle, elle lui aurait sorti un sermon stupide sur le fait qu'elle était amoureuse du Potter, qu'elle le voulait ou non et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de repousser ça. Mais son amie n'était pas dans sa tête et ne savait contre quel dilemme elle se battait : choisir de le croire, au risque de se casser les dents et de subir une humiliation dont elle aurait du mal à se relever, ou faire comme elle l'avait toujours fait, c'est-à-dire rester sérieuse et suivre sa voie et oublier ces sentiments qui s'entrechoquent en elle. Ce serait douloureux au début, mais elle ne regretterait certainement pas… Peut-être.

Des petits coups résonnèrent contre sa porte en bois et la rousse releva la tête pour apercevoir sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les cheveux de l'adolescente étaient tout éparpillés sur son visage et Madame Evans sourit doucement à cette vue. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et avança d'un pas de souris pour s'asseoir près de sa fille et lui remettre ses mèches en place. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Elle était de celle qui appréciait toujours les doigts tendres de ses parents parcourant son visage avec douceur, ses cheveux… C'était un semblant de lien qu'elle gardait avec sa famille qu'elle ne voyait que trop rarement.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Lily-chérie ?  
-Maman… soupira l'interpellée, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.  
-Seulement si tu réponds à ma question.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel et grimaça, montrant très clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet avec sa génitrice.

-Il n'y a rien.

Le visage de la mère s'adoucit, et tandis qu'elle continuait ses caresses sur les cheveux de son enfant, elle murmura d'une voix tendre :

- Tu sais, même Pétunia a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle ne l'avouera jamais mais je suis certaine qu'elle est inquiète pour toi.

Lily haussa un sourcil, manquant d'exploser de rire. Sa jalouse de sœur inquiète pour elle ?

-Si un jour elle montre un semblant d'affection fraternelle à mon égard, je ne m'appelle plus Lily Evans.  
-Tu es dure avec elle. Elle l'a cachée, mais une mère ressent ces choses là.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en marmonnant un « à d'autres » à peine intelligible.

-Mais je t'assure maman, il n'y a rien.  
- Je n'ai pas élevée mes filles comme des menteuses, réprimanda-t-elle avec une autorité peu terrifiante avec ce sourire qui barrait son visage. J'ai eu ton âge et j'ai déjà été amoureuse.

La sorcière se releva brusquement, le visage rouge de colère et d'embarras. Elle fixa les petits yeux bleus dont elle n'avait pas hérité et articula, proche de l'explosion :

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de qui que ce soit.

Sa mère souffla doucement puis se perdit dans ses souvenirs, un sourire rêveur flottant sur son visage, ce qui énerva passablement l'adolescente qui serra les poings.

-Admettons que tu ne sois pas amoureuse. C'est un beau garçon ?  
-Plutôt oui…

Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche, prise à son propre piège. Madame Evans sourit malicieusement et hocha des sourcils, montrant à son enfant sa supériorité dans ce domaine.

-Admettons toujours que tu ne sois pas amoureuse. Comment est-il ?  
-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répliqua la rousse, songeant qu'elle ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois de suite.

Sa mère se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de sa fille cadette et lui caressa doucement le visage.

-C'est fou à quel point tu me ressembles quand j'avais ton âge. Mais tu as les yeux de ton père.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et au rougissement qui teinta les joues de sa maman, la sorcière imagina parfaitement qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois plongée dans ses folles années comme ça lui prenait souvent depuis quelques temps.

- Tu sais, quand je l'ai rencontré je ne supportais pas ton père. Il faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour me conquérir. Puis j'ai cédé à la tentation et maintenant nous sommes mariés et avons deux magnifiques filles.

L'adolescente roula des yeux, fatiguée par le clichée de la situation. Mais sa mère se leva et murmura :

- Pour toi, ça m'a l'air différent. Nous n'avons pas été sorciers, et je suis sure que cette guerre comme tu le racontes si souvent change tout au tout. Et puis tu es si compliquée ma Lily… Mais ne laisse pas échapper ce garçon, surtout s'il est beau, qu'il te prend autant la tête et qu'il écrit aussi bien.

Elle déposa le mot de James à côté d'elle et quitta la pièce dans un sourire. Lily relut le mot une dizaine de fois, y cherchant un sens caché ou quelque chose qu'elle devait comprendre. Mais ce genre d'histoire n'existait que dans les films qui passaient parfois à la télé.

Lily repassa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et se remémora le baiser. Elle y avait participé, certes. Mais elle avait ensuite repoussé le garçon. Si elle avait perdu le contrôle quelques instants, elle s'était reprit et avait agi comme elle le voulait réellement. Elle s'était laissé tromper par son propre comportement.

Elle passa une main sur son front et scruta longuement les présents des Maraudeurs, puis le bracelet vert qu'elle avait gardé tout ce temps autour de son poignet. Depuis qu'elle les fréquentait, elle n'était plus Lily Evans. Depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Et ça n'allait pas du tout, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Et pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle chasse de sa vie James… et les Maraudeurs.

_A suivre…_

Note de lecture : Je suis horrible, diabolique, cruelle et j'en passe. J'en viens à me détester moi-même. Donc la partie qui arrive ne plaira certainement pas à tout le monde et j'en suis désolé, mais j'écris ce que je veux (d'abord xD) au gré de mes envies et je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ça vous plaira à vous aussi.

Voici un chapitre très court, dont je ne suis pas entièrement sure (mais bon je teste quand même on verra), plus court que les autres de « transition », comme l'étaient le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 6. Sauf que ces deux chapitres étaient beaucoup plus longs. Et on attaque une partie beaucoup plus centrée sur James et Lily (à la base c'est quand même un JamesxLily donc bon…je ne veux pas que Sirius et June leur volent la vedette).

J'ai compté, si je ne change pas (encore) d'avis et si je ne rajoute pas des trucs, il reste 6/7 chapitres + l'épilogue… que d'émotion !


	12. Sors Sors de ma vie

**Chapitre 12 :** Sors. Sors de ma vie.

La fin des vacances arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Lily. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la veille qu'elle montait dans le Poudlard Express pour retrouver sa famille, mais elle était déjà en train de parcourir le couloir pour se trouver une place dans le train.

Les « au revoir » n'avaient pas été émouvants. Ses parents avaient juste un peu trop ponctué la chose de baisers sur les joues et d'encouragement, mais à part ça, les adieux s'étaient déroulés comme à chaque rentrée scolaire. Pétunia n'était pas venu à King Cross, et ses parents s'étaient arrêtés entre la voie 9 et 10 avant de la regarder plonger dans le mur avec, comme toujours, ce même petit sursaut lorsqu'elle passait à travers les pierres.

Quand elle avait attendu sur le quai, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de guetter avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ses amies mais ce n'était pas elles qu'elle cherchait. Elle se sentit frissonner lorsque le groupe de garçon qu'elle redoutait tant apparu dans son champ de vision, Remus et Peter rejoignant James et Sirius qui venaient d'apparaître ensemble. Sans crier gare, elle força presque le passage et se réfugia dans le wagon, retenant quelques instants sa respiration. Elle se tapa le front et se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle avait honte d'elle-même et son esprit lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et d'aller les saluer. Mais elle se persuadait elle-même que cette distance serait pour son bien. A elle et à eux.

Elle s'engouffra donc dans le couloir et chercha les compartiments où l'attendaient ses amies. Elle finit par trouver June, discutant avec avidité avec David Johns, le Poufsouffle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la rousse. La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire alors que le visage de sa meilleure amie s'était illuminée à sa vue :

- Lily ! Nous parlions justement de toi !

- Vraiment ? En bien j'espère, rigola celle-ci.

Les deux autres échangèrent un sourire et la brune enchaîna :

- On parlait du bal.

- Oh, répondit évasivement la préfète en chef, en s'installant au côté de son amie, en face de David.

Ce dernier se pencha en face d'elle, faisant tomber devant ses yeux bleus ses cheveux blonds en pagaille, et marmonna dans un sourire sincère :

- Tu étais vraiment magnifique.

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce compliment, mais l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de rougir et rangea d'une main gênée une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. Le visage de sa meilleure amie se barra d'un sourire narquois et lorsque David ajouta bien trop tard à son goût que June aussi avait été très jolie, elle rit :

- Ne te fais pas de mal, j'ai parfaitement compris le message.

Ceci contrastant étrangement avec son froncement de sourcil surpris. Et ça, la rousse le remarqua sans peine mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

La conversation laissée en suspend quelques instants plus tôt fut repris par les filles qui firent des tas de commentaires sur la soirée : les musiques choisies (et la brune râla une énième fois en faisant remarquer que les Green Wizards n'avaient pas été mis une seule fois durant la soirée), les robes et bien sur les couples qui se sont formés.

Ce sujet se faufilant dans la discussion, Le Poufsouffle sembla regorgé d'un accès d'enthousiaste et se mit à railler :

- Swan, je ne savais pas que Black te plaisait. Votre couple était plutôt…inattendu.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, c'était simplement un service rendu, marmonna-t-elle dans un soupir.

Mais la préfète remarqua que son amie n'avait ni râlé ni pesté contre le descendant de la noble famille comme à son habitude : elle semblait même plutôt pensive et rêveuse, et la jeune femme se dit qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire revenir le sujet sur le tapis.

David se tourna ensuite vers la rousse, un petit air mélancolique trônant sur son visage qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher par un sourire, et lâcha dans un murmure :

- Et toi, ça y est, tu es avec Potter.

Immédiatement après ces mots, June fit voler ses longs cheveux bruns fadasses en pivotant la tête vers son amie, avide de commentaires et de confirmation sur ses doutes. L'adolescente resta quelques instants pantoise, à cligner des paupières alors qu'elle fixait le garçon en face d'elle qui tripotait ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Et bien…vous aviez l'air plutôt proche au bal donc je me suis dit…

- Il n'y a rien du tout entre nous. Nous ne sommes même pas amis, il n'est rien pour moi.

Elle aurait aimé ajouter, pour sa bonne conscience, « n'est plus rien ». Elle aurait tout aussi bien préféré se taire et dire la vérité. Mais justement, ici, c'était la vérité qu'elle combattait pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre qu'il lui manquait depuis qu'elle fréquentait l'attrapeur. Et quoi de mieux que de la combattre par le mensonge ?

Mais la vie et les événements qui la parsèment sont entièrement dû au hasard*, et Lily n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'à l'instant précis où ses mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres gercées par le froid de l'Angleterre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrirait violemment devant un James fixant la préfète, mi-hébété mi-furieux, ses trois amis s'observant avec suspicion derrière lui.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent lentement. La Gryffondor essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître dans ses yeux verts alors que la détresse et la rage étaient clairement visibles dans ceux de son ami. Mais elle se surprit à être bonne comédienne, et ne dévoila rien de ses pensées les plus secrètes. L'espace d'un instant elle détourna son regard pour remarquer avec amusement les trois autres Maraudeurs qui fixaient ce pauvre David, qui enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, avec la haine partagée de leur ami.

Et ce dernier se contenta simplement de donner un énorme coup de poing dans la porte, ce qui fit craquer distinctement ses jointures. Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, suivit par ses amis.

June avait, durant tout cet échange muet, fait glisser son regard entre James et Lily, sans bouger de son siège, suivant avec béatitude et stupeur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Rien ne se passait, il n'y avait pas de mot, mais tout se disait par cette tension palpable et la froideur qui naissait dans leur regard. Et elle se retrouvait en simple spectatrice, sans pouvoir ni dire ni faire quoi que ce soit. Et elle détestait cela.

Elle avait lancé un regard désespéré à Sirius, qui lui avait répondu par une expression inquiète désignant son meilleur ami. Lorsque le brun à lunette était parti, le Black l'avait suivi mais avait fait comprendre à la brune par gestes qu'ils en discuteraient tout à l'heure. Et l'osmose et l'entente qu'ils avaient gagnée depuis peu dans leur relation ne put l'empêcher de lui faire décrocher un sourire.

La suite du voyage se passa dans la tension la plus totale. Des amis de David et ceux des deux filles les avaient rejoints et personne ne refit référence à l'incident passé ultérieurement.

Pourtant, durant tout le trajet, Lily sentit dans son dos le regard de sa meilleure amie, et le peu de fois qu'elle croisait son visage, elle y décela cette même curiosité, ce même froncement de sourcil et cette expression qui voulait très clairement faire comprendre que la rousse lui devait des explications et qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas avant d'en avoir obtenu. La préfète lâcha un soupir et colla son front contre la vitre. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle regrettait ou non. Certainement, ses entrailles se tordaient atrocement et ses yeux la piquaient. Mais elle n'en prit pas compte, comme elle aurait pu chasser une mouche d'un simple mouvement de main. Avec une certaine indifférence. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à Poudlard, un éternel discours de fin de vacance prononcé par le directeur devant le dîner coloré les accueillit dans la Grande Salle. Chaque élève avait l'impression de remonter le temps et d'être à nouveau en Septembre, aux mêmes places et aux mêmes tables, à l'exception près qu'aucune répartition n'avait lieu.

Lily avait évité James très clairement, ainsi que les trois autres Maraudeurs. Et si l'attrapeur le lui avait bien rendu en ne lui adressant aucun regard, Remus et Peter avaient demandé des explications qui ne vinrent pas.

Chacun donc était assis devant son assiette, silencieux. A l'un des bouts de la table des Gryffondors, Erin faisait la conversation avec Katherina, ne percevant pas le trouble de ses deux autres amies. La rousse n'écoutait pas, et faisait simplement semblant d'être captivée en ajoutant par-ci par-là des « vraiment ? » ou des « ah je vois ». Mais si la blonde et la brune ne voyait pas la différence, tellement prise dans leur conversation, ce n'était pas le cas de June qui observait ce petit manège en silence, observant son amie préfète-en-chef entre chaque gorgée de jus de citrouille. Elle pouvait dire, sans se méprendre, que sa meilleure amie était plus malheureuse qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Elle brûlait d'envie de l'interroger sur l'incident du Poudlard Express mais elle voyait très clairement que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle conclut ses élucubrations dans un soupir en se promettant à elle-même qu'elle ne questionnerait pas Lily tout de suite, afin de voir comment évoluaient les choses et de laisser le temps à la jeune femme de mettre les choses au clair.

A l'autre bout, leurs homologues masculins tentaient vainement de discuter de choses et d'autres simplement pour changer les idées à l'attrapeur de la maison des lions. Queudver semblait particulièrement intéressé par un ragot futile qu'habituellement, il ignorait avec dédain. Ce qui paraissait être le cas également de Sirius et Remus qui faisaient leur maximum pour passer comme captivés par les nouvelles que déblatéraient leur ami, qui ne les intéressaient pas plus que de connaître la couleur des caleçons de Merlin.

Et leurs efforts à tous les trois pour faire rire le brun à lunette étaient vains car il ne faisait nullement attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. En réalité, il fixait sans même s'en rendre compte le coin opposé de la table en bois et son regard était perdu dans la contemplation d'une chevelure rousse familière. En réalité, il essayait de comprendre. Et il avait peur de savoir.

Le baiser ne lui avait pas plus. C'était bien ce qu'il avait crû comprendre, après ce refus plus que clair. Mais quand même. Qu'elle aille jusqu'à dire qu'il n'était rien pour elle, même pas un ami… ça faisait plus mal que de raison. Et surtout, il y avait cet idiot de David Johns…

Le visage de James se barra d'un sourire mauvais, puis il retourna la tête vers ses trois amis en susurrant d'une voix trop douce pour ne pas être malveillante.

- Dites-moi les gars… ça fait longtemps que les Maraudeurs n'ont pas été actifs… ça ne vous manque pas, les farces, les retenues et les courses-poursuites la nuit avec Rusard ?

Les trois autres froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent des regards inquiets. Sirius répondit, mi-taquin mi-perplexe :

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais mois les retenues ne me manquent pas tant que ça. Et puis, ce n'était pas toi qui te la jouait il n'y a pas si longtemps en assurant que nous avions passé ce stade et que, tout compte faits, ses farces n'étaient que des attitudes d'enfants ?

Les trois Maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger des sourires amusés avant que le préfet-en-chef n'ajoute :

- Peut-être, mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on clôt notre année en beauté non ? Avec la meilleure farce qui n'aurait jamais été faites dans Poudlard ? Et il se trouve que j'ai une petite idée d'une blague qui pourrait être…hilarante.

En appuyant ses propos, ses yeux noisette à peine cachés par le verre de ses lunettes rondes se posèrent sur un Poufsouffle blond qui riait aux éclats, à quelques tables de là. Remus avait suivi son regard et leva les yeux au ciel :

- James, je pense sincèrement que tout ça est une mauvaise idée… marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas, nous préparerons ça demain.

Et il se pencha vers ses amis et leur révéla son plan. Ses amis, qui avaient toujours été plus ou moins partant pour faire les quatre cents coups dans l'école, étaient plus que réticents cette fois-là. Dans leur esprit, une alarme sonnait, et ils sentaient que leur ami allait regretter sa blague.

Toutefois, si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'être malheureux à cause de Lily…

***

Le soir même, une adolescente de première année rentrait dans les cuisines pour rejoindre la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Elle chantonnait gaiement en saluant les elfes de maison de la tête, heureuse. Elle était loin de se douter que depuis son entrée, elle était suivie par deux des plus beaux garçons de l'école, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de leur meilleur ami. Pour la énième fois, Remus lâcha un soupir ennuyé.

- Tais-toi Lunard ! Je ne crois pas qu'un soufflement provenant de nulle part ne soit très naturel, et ce, même provenant d'une cuisine remplie d'elfe.

Le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, avant de murmurer dans un chuchotement à son ami l'Animagus un vague mot d'excuse peu sincère. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, fixant de ses yeux souris la jeune fille devant elle qui donnait le mot de passe pour entrer dans sa salle commune :

- Ne crois pas que ce petit jeu m'amuse, au contraire.

- James se fait du mal tout seul, rétorqua Remus, et pourtant en faisant ça, nous l'encourageons !

Ils entrèrent à la suite de la fille qu'ils perdirent rapidement de vue et furent éblouis par la dominante jaune et argentée qui régnait dans la pièce et par le brouhaha incessant des Poufsouffle qui étaient présents et qui bavardaient de tout et de rien. Ce qui était un avantage pour eux, personne ne pourrait les entendre.

- Ecoute, il fait ça pour oublier Lily…

- Tu es bien naïf Sirius. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est une vengeance personnelle plus qu'autre chose. Lily est juste le facteur de cause et de conséquence. Et il va perdre beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne gagnera.

L'Animagus resta silencieux, se perdant dans la contemplation d'un groupe de garçons qui riaient aux éclats dans un coin.

- Peut-être… mais nous sommes ses amis et…

- Justement, en tant qu'amis, ne devrions-nous pas le dissuader de mettre à terme cette stupide farce ?

Les deux garçons réfléchirent, et le descendant des Black ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. L'amitié, la solitude, son ami loup-garou connaissait parfaitement tout ça. Mais…

- Ecoute, il a besoin de nous. Je ne pense pas que ça changera quoi que ce soit si nous lui disions que c'est une mauvaise idée. Nous ne sommes pas ses parents, et puis, tu le connais : il est têtu comme une mule. Effectivement, nous sommes ses amis, et tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider c'est de rester à ses côtés.

Remus ne paraissait pas réellement convaincu, c'est pourquoi son ami lui donna une amicale tape discrète sur l'épaule et murmura :

- Et puis, lui rendre ce petit service qu'il nous a si gentiment demandé ne signifie pas que le jour J, nous n'essaierons pas de contrecarrer ses plans.

Les deux meilleurs amis se sourirent et suivirent du regard David Johns qui pénétraient dans sa chambre. Ils le suivirent le plus discrètement possible, Remus sortit la potion « Goutte-du-mort-vivant » de sa poche et Sirius un marqueur indélébile. Le lycanthrope demanda à son ami s'il était sur que la potion était bien préparée, ce à quoi le garçon lui répondit qu'ils l'avaient testés sur une sourie passagère qui s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard.

- Et ils rentrèrent dans la chambre du garçon.

***

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, James se posta derrière une colonne du Hall d'entrée, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres et une étincelle de malice brillant derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Remus était à ses côtés, assis contre le poteau, les yeux au ciel.

Et Peter était posté en plein milieu de la pièce, cherchant du regard les deux personnes qu'il attendait avec impatience.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? interrogea le garçon à lunette.

- Certains, soupira pour la énième fois son ami loup-garou. Il était déjà en tenue de sorcier, et nous avons bien fait attention à ce qu'il ne porte ni chemise ni pull. Il n'y verra que du feu.

Le garçon acquiesça dans un sourire et se redressa lorsque Peter aborda David qui passait par là. Le Poufsouffle avait l'air surpris mais resta avec le garçon qui lui posait des questions sur le dernier cours. Il ne remarqua pas que Queudver paraissait anxieux, attendant quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que fait Patmol ? marmonna, énervé, l'attrapeur des Gryffondors.

Lunard ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé en songeant que, conformément au plan, leur ami descendant des Black n'était pas allé chercher Lily, mais plutôt sa meilleure amie, qui pourrait peut-être les aider à empêcher que le plan ne se réalise. Et puis, sans Sirius, il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que la jeune femme n'arrive à temps.

Et pourtant… le loup-garou blêmit en apercevant la rousse, au détour d'un couloir, discutant joyeusement avec Erin. Il était tellement désemparé, priant intérieurement pour que June n'arrive, qu'il ne remarqua pas la vague de tristesse qui voila le regard de James. Mais il chassa rapidement ses états d'âmes et sortit sa baguette, souriant d'un air mauvais, alors que Peter et David abordait la préfète.

- Accio robe de David, murmura le garçon.

Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : la robe du garçon vola, laissant aux personnes autour le loisir d'admirer les inscriptions pour le moins extravagantes sur le torse de David : des « Love Lily » jusqu'au « épouse-moi Evans», de multitudes d'écrits surprenant étaient gravés à l'encre indélébile sur son corps. Immédiatement, le garçon piqua un fard, essayant de cacher ces mots dont il ne s'expliquait pas la provenance. La préfète-en-chef observa les inscriptions, muette de stupeur, avant de tourner la tête, furieuse, vers la colonne d'où l'on pouvait clairement entendre des éclats de rire. Rapidement, un cercle se forma autour des protagonistes, se moquant du pauvre Poufsouffle.

Dans la foule compacte qui riait aux éclats, June et Sirius tentaient de se frayer un chemin. Ils observaient avec horreur le spectacle honteux qui se dressait devant eux, impuissants.

La brune donna un petit coup de poing dans le torse de son ami, désemparée :

- Vous avez osé l'aider à mettre cette plaisanterie plus que douteuse à exécution ?

- Ecoute, soupira le garçon, si on ne le faisait pas, James l'aurait totalement déshabillé et exhibé devant l'école entière. Nous avons simplement voulu lui épargner ça, et je pense que c'est tout à notre honneur.

La jeune femme s'autorisa un soupir et continua à observer la scène, lèvre pincée, hésitant entre agir ou rester là.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu l'attacher quelque part ?

Son ami ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comique de la situation que lui proposait June.

- Et maintenant… que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… pas grand-chose j'imagine.

Pendant ce temps, Lily n'avait cessé de jeter des regards noirs meurtrier à James, adossé contre le pilier, conquérant et exhibant sa victoire, la robe noire de David dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, prouvant très clairement qui était l'auteur du méfait.

Elle s'approcha de lui, la tête haute, fière, tout le mépris du monde collé sur son visage en colère. Elle se posta devant lui, bras croisés tandis qu'il la toisait avec amusement, remarquablement doué pour cacher la peine qui l'envahissait, chassée par ce sentiment de fierté après avoir réussi son tour.

- Tu es fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha la jeune femme avec dégoût. Le grand James Potter a de nouveau pu affirmer sa force et sa stupidité avec ses farces qui n'amusent que lui.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça n'amuse que moi ? répondit-il, en écho à des éclats de rires assourdissants, un sourire impertinent se traçant sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme rousse lança un éclair de colère du regard à l'assistance puis s'empara de la robe de sorcier avec force. Mais le capitaine de Quidditch ne comptait visiblement pas en rester là, car il maintenait sa pression sur le vêtement :

- Ne trouves-tu pas que ce revêtement lui va bien ? lança-t-il à la cantonade, en désignant David du regard. Que dirais-tu s'il restait comme ça… pour la journée au moins ?

David ne savait plus où se mettre, au comble de la honte, et il maudit le Potter pour sa blague mesquine et méchante. Lily plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux du Potter puis tira violemment sur la robe, que l'Animagus lâcha sans réticence réelle. Elle la tendit au Poufsouffle, lui murmurant de vagues excuses sincères, avant de se retourner vers le chef des Maraudeurs.

- Tu me déçois Potter. Je croyais vraiment que tu n'étais pas ce crétin arrogant, mais je me suis plantée. Tu es vraiment ridicule, à te pavaner comme un coq et à vouloir épater la galerie en montrant que tu es le plus fort… Tu es pathétique.

- Et tu crois sincèrement que tu es plus blanche que moi ? Moi, au moins, je ne fais pas croire des choses qui sont fausses, je ne parle pas dans le dos des gens et je ne cherche pas à tout prix à vouloir me placer au dessus des autres.

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa bouche s'entrouvrir sous le coup de la surprise, choquée par cette attitude quelque peu inhabituelle de la part du garçon. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne se mettait-il pas à ses pieds normalement ? Lily se mordit la lèvre et serra des poings. C'était de sa faute, il l'avait habitué à des réponses beaucoup plus souples, et recevoir une vérité qui n'était pas si fausse faisait toujours mal. Surtout une vérité qu'elle avait du mal à admettre.

Tout ce qu'elle réussi à articuler fut :

- Tu…Tu n'es qu'un gamin arrogant et surtout incroyablement immature.

- La perfection n'existe pas Evans, et ce n'est pas à moi que ça fait défaut.

L'adolescente bouillonnait de colère, tandis que James se faisait du mal tout seul à tenter de faire souffrir la jeune fille, dont il était amoureux, au maximum. Mais il soulageait sa conscience en s'avouant à lui-même qu'il ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Six années d'ignorances pour quelques minutes d'humiliations. Ce n'était pas cher payé.

- James, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher dans un souffle, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

L'espace d'un instant, les battements du cœur du garçon s'accélérèrent. Non, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il se l'était promis, pendant les vacances après son refus, presque inconsciemment que s'était fini, qu'il arrêtait d'avoir la tête qui tournait quand ces cheveux roux flottaient au gré du vent, qu'il arrêtait de se plier à toutes les volontés de ces yeux verts…

Et pourtant, l'entendre murmurer dans un soupir choqué, ses deux yeux taillés en amande s'écarquillant de stupeur… ça lui avait tout simplement redonné de l'espoir.

Mais l'espoir est assassin, ce vague instant de bonheur est meurtrier, car éphémère. Il se brise comme du verre, en même temps que ses illusions. Trop vite, trop brutalement. Et après, on souffre.

- J'y ai vraiment cru tu sais ?

La préfète-en-chef avait murmuré ses mots dans un trémolo, coupant le silence glacial qui s'était installé, après quelques instants de réflexion. La colère qui était monté et avait marqué son visage de porcelaine s'était écoulée pour laisser seulement des traces de fatigues et de chagrin.

- J'y ai cru, répéta-t-elle, j'ai cru en ta sincérité. J'ai accepté ton amitié. Mais je me suis trompée, comme la dernière des idiotes. Tu t'amusais bien, n'est-ce pas ? ça te faisait rire de me voir te sourire… Mais c'est fini. J'ai parfaitement compris. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, doublé d'un arrogant crétin qui se croit au dessus des autres et qui raisonne comme un enfant à qui on volerait son jouet. Tu joues avec les sentiments des autres, Potter. Et c'est pour ça, que je te déteste.

Crac. C'était le bruit du cœur du garçon qui se fissurait tout le long de la tirade de la demoiselle. Il avala sa salive, lentement, essayant de garder un semblant de dignité qui ne trompait personne. Oui, ça faisait mal. Trop mal. Même l'assistance qui leur servait de spectateur ne riait plus. Tout n'était plus que silence. Il voyait Remus baisser la tête, les yeux bleus de Peter s'écarquiller sous le choc, visiblement embarrassé, Sirius et June qui avaient joué de leurs coudes au milieu de la foule compacte et qui les dévisageaient maintenant, sidérés et ahuris. Ça leur faisait tous mal, chacun à leur manière…

Mais le préfet-en-chef ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que sa douleur était inégalable, à tel point qu'il sentait le sol s'effacer sous ses pieds. Tout n'était plus que vide autour de lui. Et il se sentait incroyablement seul.

Mais il était loin de se douter que quelqu'un d'autre, dans cette pièce, ressentait la même détresse. Lily sentait que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Prononcer cette tirade déchirante lui avait fait l'effet d'un arrache-cœur. En pire.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement, autant qu'elle lui en voulait, à son brun à lunettes. Elle se détestait d'avoir pu prononcer ces paroles. Et encore plus à les penser. Car la rousse était perdue. Elle se sentait trahie, humiliée. Oui, elle était désormais certaine que James s'était joué d'elle depuis le début. Là-dessus, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Sinon, il ne serait pas revenu à sa vraie nature, ce gamin prétentieux et stupide. Celui qu'elle détestait. Il n'y avait aucun soupçon à avoir, elle avait en face d'elle le vrai James Potter.

Mais celui qui lui avait souri, celui avec qui elle avait ri, avec qui elle avait dansé… Celui qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, qui l'avait embrassé cette froide nuit de Décembre…

Ce James là, où était-il ?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait si mal, rien que pour lui ?

Ça n'allait pas du tout, elle tombait amoureuse. Et elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Pas de lui. Il l'avait tellement déçu, en déshabillant David. Mais ne l'avait-elle pas mérité ? C'était elle qui avait commencé par l'ignorer, pour son bien, à elle et à lui…

Embrouillée par toutes ses pensées austères, elle tourna les talons.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. L'attrapeur n'en avait pas fin avec elle.

- Tu espères sincèrement pouvoir partir comme ça après avoir déversé ton venin ? Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à dire… lâcha-t-il en l'attrapant de force par le poignet.

- Potter, lâche-moi !

Lily avait prononcé cette phrase froidement, le fusillant du regard, tirant violemment sur son bras pour se dégager de l'emprise du garçon. Mais il avait une poigne de fer et ne faiblissait pas, malgré les insistances de la jeune femme.

- Tu crois sincèrement que tu es parfaite ? Mais c'est ça qui est navrant chez toi Evans. Tout doit être propre, rangé. Tu ne sais pas t'amuser et ne peux t'empêcher de faire ta loi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, pesta la rousse.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Tu jubiles à faire ton devoir de préfet, à punir tout le monde et à imposer ta vision des choses, tel un petit dictateur. Tout ça pour cacher ton manque de personnalité. Face à ça, qui est le plus prétentieux des deux ?

Et il continua, à déblatérer des vérités qu'il ne pensait pas. La pousser à bout, la faire souffrir autant que lui souffrait, c'était l'objectif qu'il venait de se fixer inconsciemment pour noyer sa peine. La sorcière n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tous ces défauts de sa bouche, de l'écouter la rabaisser et l'humilier. De lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas celle que tout le monde croyait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Pas un sanglot, pas un éclat. Une simple larme de colère, d'impuissance et de tristesse qui arrêta le garçon net. Elle le dévisageait froidement, de ses yeux émeraudes glaciales, et le brun à lunette se tût, la fixant sans gêne, abasourdi.

Il ne sentit même pas les mains de Sirius sur ses épaules qui le tira en arrière, alors que de l'autre côté, les bras de la batteuse des Gryffondors encerclaient celles de son amie avec chaleur. Ils se turent et s'éloignèrent, sans mots dire.

Et le descendant des Black et la Swan ne purent s'empêcher de penser, presque en osmose :

- Et bien sur, c'est nous qui allons devoir réparer les pots cassés…

_A suivre…_

*et dans ce cas précis surtout à la volonté de l'auteur, parce que sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'attente et le temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à sortir. L'entrée au lycée fut une épreuve pas facile et très épuisante à franchir. Il me manquait du temps, de l'inspiration et surtout de l'envie. J'étais loin d'être inspiré et j'ai longtemps bloqué sur la fin de ce chapitre. D'après ma beta-lectrice, que je remercie chaleureusement, c'est bien, mais je n'en suis pas convaincue. Mais je vais quand même me fier à son jugement et espérer que vous serez satisfait. Après toute cette attente, je ne peux pas me permettre de poster un chapitre médiocre.

Je vais me dépêcher pour écrire la suite de l'histoire, mais une fois encore, ça risque d'être un peu long. Je finirais cette fiction coûte que coûte, seulement j'ai besoin de temps pour écrire et dans ma vie privée.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs/revieweurs pour leurs commentaires chaleureux. Sans vous, au risque de me répéter, ce chapitre et ceux d'avant n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Merci.


	13. Opération Réconciliation

**Chapitre 13 :** Opération Réconciliation

Ils ne se parlaient plus. La rousse ne se sentait pas de pardonner ni de donner des explications au brun à lunette, et celui-ci préférait d'ailleurs ne pas lui en demander, en plus de ne pas lui présenter d'excuses. Ils ne s'adressaient donc plus la parole, tout simplement. Même pendant leurs rondes ou dans leur salle commune. Aucun son ne dépassait le seuil de leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Et cette froideur ambiante, leurs amis avaient du mal à la supporter. C'était triste à dire, mais le lien des Maraudeurs à Lily était James, et inversement. Et en bons amis qu'ils étaient, chacun d'eux, même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire en détail –bien que les ragots qu'avait entraînés la dispute publique avaient longtemps fait jaser les plus bavards- ne restaient pas indifférents à la peine et aux chagrins des deux protagonistes.

James se refusait à l'avouer. Il paraissait, aux yeux d'anonymes ou d'inconnus, aussi heureux et jovial que les jours précédents. Et même, pour certain, c'était comme si le vrai James Potter était revenu : les farces puérils qui avaient façonné sa réputation reprenaient de plus belles, et au grand damne des professeurs, cela réussissait à faire des heureux. Mais les deux autres Animagus et leur ami lycanthrope le voyait bien au fil des jours : si leur meilleur ami savait bien le cacher, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler ce froncement de sourcil malheureux qui avait pris place entre ses yeux, ni ces quelques secondes de vague à l'âme où le brun était tout simplement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir suffisamment mangé lorsqu'il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Régulièrement, les trois garçons échangeaient des regards affolés et Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de solliciter de l'aide du regard à June.

Toutefois, celle-ci était aussi désespérée que lui.

Lily le cachait très bien, et ce beaucoup mieux que James. Elle marchait toujours fièrement, brillait toujours par ses études et souriaient aussi souvent qu'a l'accoutumé. Personne n'avait remarqué le changement, et tous les élèves de l'école ignoraient ses tourments. Mais sa meilleure amie l'avait bien remarqué. Elle avait bien remarqué la tristesse, cet infime regard, qui voilait ses yeux amandes. Et elle n'osait pas la questionner, l'assener de questions pour qu'elle lui déballe ses peines de cœurs. Bien que cette situation n'enchantait pas du tout la batteuse, elle ne pouvait l'obliger à se confier à elle. Dans ces cas-là, être amis revenaient à laisser à la rousse le temps de se remettre les idées en place, mais l'épauler toujours même sans connaître le fond du problème. Si elle voulait se confier à elle, June serait là. Pas avant.

Justement, Lily venait de la laisser, prétextant un travail de préfet pour se retrouver seule dans ses pensées. June n'était pas dupe, mais elle ne pouvait pas violer l'intimité de son amie. Elle n'avait plus qu'à accepter.

C'est ainsi que la brune se retrouva seule entre deux salles de cours, culpabilisant de ne pas pouvoir offrir à son ami un meilleur réconfort que celui qu'elle lui proposait déjà. Et elle jugeait que ce n'était pas assez.

La batteuse était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit qu'à peine la main chaude qui lui agrippa le bras et qui l'entraîna doucement vers un endroit moins fréquenté.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux de surprise en suivant contre son gré Sirius Black qui l'attirait vers la salle sur demande, se moquant de ses protestations. Une petite pièce pas plus grande qu'un placard à balai s'ouvrit à eux.

- Sirius, nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici, chuchota la brune, jetant des regards ça et là aux différents endroits de la pièce.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et ajouta dans un sourire :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais craindre de violer les règlements. Tu n'es pas une aussi dure à cuir que je le pensais.

June grogna un moment des phrases incompréhensibles puis se tût, fronçant les sourcils. Le descendant des Black s'étonna de cette réaction et lui demanda si tout allait bien :

- Je me demandais, simplement… La salle sur demande n'offre qu'un endroit qu'on cherche. Et là nous sommes enfermés dans un placard à balai. Et nous sommes très… serrés. Que cherchais-tu exactement comme…pièce ?

Les joues de la batteuse se rosirent quelque peu, fuyant le regard gris du garçon, tandis que le brun écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant que répondre à cette question pertinente et compromettante. Il s'en sortit en balayant la  
question d'un revers de main et enchaîna :

- J'avais besoin de te parler. Au sujet de James et Lily.

Le regard de la brune s'illumina à cette parole, et les deux amis poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir révélateur.

- Sais-tu pourquoi Lily s'est entêtée à nous ignorer dès le retour des vacances ? Tu crois que ses cadeaux ne lui ont pas plu ?

June se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Sirius parût surpris d'une telle réponse, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, la raison de leur dispute est ridicule.

L'interpellée haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et enchaîna :

- C'est vous qui aviez été ridicules... et idiots : vous avez suivi James dans sa petite vengeance minable, sans tenter véritablement de le raisonner ou de l'en empêcher.  
- Tu crois que tu es plus intelligente que nous ? répliqua le garçon d'un air mauvais. Tu as trop peur de te disputer avec ta meilleure amie pour lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas, et tu n'essaies même pas de l'aider.

La jeune femme allait répliquer, les joues rouges de colère et des paroles agressives pleins la bouche, mais se résigna :

- Ecoute, espèce de crétin, ce n'est pas le moment pour nous de nous disputer. Il faut que nous arrivions à les réconcilier coûte que coûte, l'ambiance est trop pesante !  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, ajouta Sirius dans un sourire. Et j'ai une idée pour les réconcilier…

Après la farce que les Maraudeurs avaient fait subir quelques jours plus tôt à David, June lui lança un regard sceptique. Mais lorsqu'il lui expliqua l'étendue de son plan, un mince sourire écarta son visage. Ce n'était pas dit que ça allait marcher… mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

***

Lily passa une main distraite dans ses longs cheveux roux alors que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours résonna dans toute la vieille école. C'est avec lenteur et un manque de détermination cruel qu'elle rangea ses affaires en écoutant d'une oreille sourde la voix forte du professeur Slughorn donner les exercices pour la fois prochaine. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de potion, préparée psychologiquement à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire la monticule de devoir qui l'attendait pour la semaine prochaine, son cœur manqua un battement et elle retint un cri de peur lorsqu'une masse de cheveux bruns fadasses lui sauta littéralement dessus :

- Lily, s'écria June d'une voix trop enjouée pour être honnête, j'ai un service à te demander…

Cette peur passée, la jeune femme accueillit dans un sourire les propos de son amie et l'invita de ses yeux forêts à continuer :

- J'aimerais que tu m'aides à réviser les Aspics de potion.

La rousse sourit tendrement, petit mouvement de lèvre chaleureux, et lui assura que, bien évidemment, elle serait là pour l'aider à réviser avant les examens. Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès de la brune et commença à s'écarter gentiment pour regagner la salle commune des préfets. Elle ne fut néanmoins aucunement surprise de sentir se resserrer autour de son poignet la main glacée par le vent de janvier de sa meilleure amie.

- Lily, insista la batteuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, légèrement embarrassée, lorsque je te demandais de l'aide pour les examens, j'entendais... maintenant.  
- Maintenant ? s'exclama avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement l'autre demoiselle. C'est à dire que j'avais déjà prévu de travailler le devoir du Professeur Mcgonagall et...

June la stoppa sans sourciller et minauda de sa voix la plus chaleureuse et agréable possible:

- S'il te plait, ça ne te prendra pas longtemps, une heure tout au plus. Mais comme je n'ai, encore une fois, rien compris au cours d'aujourd'hui... je me suis dit que tu devrais peut-être m'expliquer dès maintenant pour ne pas que je...  
- C'est bon Ju', ça va. Le devoir de Métamorphose pourra bien attendre, conclut-elle dans un soupir alors que le visage de son amie se para d'un sourire rayonnant. On s'installe en salle commune ? Ce sera plus agréable...  
- Non ! hurla l'autre. Enfin, je veux dire, on sera mieux à la bibliothèque tu ne penses pas ?

Le visage de Lily se voila d'un masque de suspicion tandis que sa meilleure amie se mordilla la langue, certaine d'avoir été découverte. Mais la rousse se contenta simplement d'éclater de rire :

- Pour que tu veuilles aller à la bibliothèque, toi qui fuit les livres comme la peste, tu dois être vraiment désespérée !

June grogna, bougonne puis s'ensuit une crise de fou rire avec sa meilleure amie. C'était presque comme si Lily ne s'était jamais disputée avec James. La brune avait craint que cette dispute ne l'oblige à faire un choix entre sa meilleure amie et ... les Maraudeurs. Mais il n'en était rien, et elle était désormais rassurée de voir que son amie ne lui posait pas d'ultimatum.

C'était donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. La rousse était en train de se dire qu'elle était réellement chanceuse d'avoir une amie comme June, qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, qui ne la blâmait pas ou très peu et la laissait maître de son destin. Elle savait parfaitement que dans de telles circonstances, si la batteuse n'avait pas été là, Erin et Katherina l'auraient assenée de question sur elle et James, les raisons de leurs disputes, ou pire, les auraient obligé à se réconcilier. Mais elle pouvait compter sur June, et savait que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle lui ferait. Et ça lui faisait du bien.

Du moins, c'était ce dont elle était certaine lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte en bois de la bibliothèque de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard.

Et pourtant, cette pensée s'évapora aussitôt que James et Sirius apparurent dans son champs de vision, attablé à une table, la fixant avec stupeur.

Elle se retourna vers son amie qui l'observait avec attention, silencieuse désormais. En un éclair, la vérité prit place dans l'esprit de la préfète : elle s'était faite avoir. Elle commença à essayer de quitter le lieu silencieux mais sa grande amie l'en empêchait. Puis elle tenta vainement d'aller s'installer sur une table loin de celle des deux garçons, mais la brune lui barrait le passage.

- Tu as osé, murmura-t-elle, bouillonnant intérieurement de rage devant l'air courroucé de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.  
- Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te jure que je voulais étudier la potion.  
- Par Merlin, tu penses que je vais te croire ? Mais imaginons, juste une seconde, que c'est un hasard: je refuse d'aller m'asseoir avec eux.

La grande brune aux yeux gris commença à chercher de l'aide auprès du descendant des Black, mais ce dernier essayait à grande peine de retenir le préfet-en-chef, qui tentait vainement lui aussi de quitter la pièce.

- S'il te plait, fais ça pour moi... J'aimerais vraiment qu'on aille s'asseoir avec eux...  
- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que j'accepte, la fusilla-t-elle de ses yeux verts, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Rapidement, le cerveau de la jeune femme brune commença à tourner, cherchant un échappatoire ou une solution. Une idée lui venait bien mais... c'était beaucoup trop humiliant. Mais c'était ça ou rien. Et elle voulait vraiment que ses deux amis se réconcilient. Et pour cela, il fallait leur donner l'opportunité d'un face à face. Elle pouvait donc bien se permettre un petit mensonge...

- Je ... bégaya-t-elle... j'ai envie d'être avec ... Sirius.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, c'est beaucoup trop gênant, chuchota June, rouge comme une tomate.

La rousse l'observa longuement, les yeux dans les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis un large sourire éclata sur ses lèvres et elle se retint de serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, trop heureuse par la portée des révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas m'obliger à leur parler.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle se déplaça, guillerette, vers la table des deux Maraudeurs et s'assit à la gauche de Sirius, en face de James, sans un mot.

Elle fut très vite rejointe par sa meilleure amie qui s'assit à la gauche du Potter, silencieuse. Aucun mot ne sortait, et seul le bruit des pages tournées fébrilement troublait le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Sirius et June cherchaient les mots à dire, les sujets de conversations à aborder pour briser ce silence pesant et désagréable. Pourtant, ils avaient beau se triturer les méninges, ils ne pouvaient qu'observer car rien ne leur venait à l'esprit.

Pendant ce temps, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser ses yeux noisettes sur le visage pêche de la rousse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se contrôler, se concentrer sur ce stupide livre de Quidditch et ignorer la présence féminine en face de lui. En vain. Il n'arrivait pas à s'obliger à passer outre l'aura de sa collègue préfète. C'était ridiculement impossible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par son aura, ses mèches rousses qui glissaient le long de son épaule, ses yeux émeraudes rivés sur son cours battant élégamment des cils... Et il s'en voulait, plus qu'il n'en voulait à la jeune femme d'exercer sur lui une telle fascination. Alors qu'elle lui avait fait si mal.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, et ignorant superbement les deux garçons, elle commença ses explications sur la potion vue ce jour. June avait beau se concentrer pour l'écouter, elle n'arrivait pas à dériver l'attention que portait son cerveau sur la mission qu'elle s'était donnée avec le poursuiveur. Et elle voyait bien que ce dernier avait du mal lui aussi avec son meilleur ami.

Puis la préfète-en-chef parla d'un livre de potion de référence, et son amie prit ceci pour un signe.

- Tiens, je vais chercher ce livre, ça pourrait m'être utile !

Et elle se leva précipitamment, s'engouffrant entre l'obscurité des étagères de la grande bibliothèque de l'école. Lily roula des yeux, ennuyée. Finalement, elle avait peut-être eu tort de faire confiance à son amie. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle réapparut et fixa leur table, sourcils froncés. Comme personne ne réagit, elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédée et se posa devant la table et demanda d'une voix trop mièvre pour être sincère:

- Sirius, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Cherches pas, tu te lèves, et tu viens compris ? ordonna-t-elle, sèche, se retenant d'hurler.

- June le tira par la manche, et l'obligea à la rejoindre. Ce dernier la suivit malgré lui, interloqué, ne comprenant pas immédiatement le petit manège de la jeune fille. Ils se dissimulèrent entre deux étagères et la demoiselle le plaqua contre l'une d'elle de sa main, son visage trop occupé à observer leurs deux amis restés à l'écart. Une fois qu'elle s'était assurée que son amie ne lui en voulait pas trop, elle lâcha le garçon et lui donna une tape sur la tête:

- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu as oublié pourquoi nous sommes venus ici ?  
- Non, bien sur, mais tu aurais pu trouver plus subtile que «je vais chercher un livre».

La brune se justifia par l'urgence de la situation et ils retournèrent à la contemplation de leurs deux amis. Ils semblaient silencieux et évitaient chacun le regard de l'autre, comme des enfants:

- On leur a donné l'opportunité, maintenant nous ne pouvons pas nous réconcilier à leur place, marmonna June dans sa barbe.  
- Comment as-tu fais pour faire venir Lily à notre table ? A voir la tête qu'elle a fait lorsqu'elle est rentrée, je suppose que tu as réussi à être très persuasive pour qu'elle s'installe de son plein gré en face de James.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques instants et répondit dans un rire nerveux:

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais m'asseoir à côté de toi. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande comment elle a pu croire à un mensonge pareil...

Sirius posa son regard sur le visage de son amie, ne partageant pas son rire dissimulant tant de vérité. Il se contenta simplement de détourner son regard brumeux de la sorcière et d'ajouter dans un murmure morne:

- Idiot... en effet.

***

Du côté de James et Lily, le silence était devenu morbide, tendu. Prêt à exploser. Si la jeune femme ignorait superbement son ami, ce dernier ne se cachait plus pour l'observer maintenant. Les sourcils cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes étaient froncés, et il hésita un peu avant de lancer, courageusement:

- Bon, on va continuer longtemps à se comporter comme des enfants ?

Cette phrase surprit la rousse, qui leva le nez de son livre, perplexe. Après une pause, elle se décida à répondre, dédaigneusement :

- Pardon ?  
- Tu m'as très bien entendu. On n'a plus onze ans et ce genre de querelle est ridicule.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a commencé ? Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser.  
- Pardon ? murmura après un temps James, interloqué avec incompréhension.  
- Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui ai déshabillé ce pauvre David devant la moitié de l'école.

Cette phrase laissa le jeune homme pantois. Où était donc la Lily qu'il taquinait autrefois, avec qui il avait dansé, celle qu'il avait embrassé ? Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si odieuse avec lui ?

- ça n'était pas tes affaires, c'était une histoire entre lui et moi. A toi, personnellement, je ne t'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit à ce «pauvre David» que je n'étais rien pour toi.  
- Oh, tu es jaloux ? s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu l'as humilié publiquement ? Tu es vraiment immature.  
- Tu me l'as répété de trop nombreuse fois pour que je m'en soit rendu compte, répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

La rousse retint un sourire amusé, mais qui disparut bien assez vite: le moment de la confrontation était arrivée, c'était maintenant qu'ils se disaient les choses en face.

- Tu m'as traité de dictateur...  
- Sur le moment je l'ai pensé, soupira-t-il -et le coeur de la jeune femme se décomposa peu à peu-. Mais c'était après que tu m'as dit que tu me détestais... ça ne compte pas.  
- Tu veux me rejeter la faute dessus ?? C'est trop fort ça. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser, je ne suis pas celle qui a sorti la hache de guerre !

La rousse commença à se lever, lasse de cette dispute idiote, se surprenant elle-même par la vivacité et la froideur de leur échange. Mais le garçon n'en avait pas fini et lui attrapa avec un mélange de délicatesse et de force le poignet:

- Qui donc alors ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, je ne t'ai jamais porté de préjudice moi.  
- Si, tu m'as embrassé ! hurla-t-elle, au bord de l'exaspération.

Et elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Madame Pince leur lança un regard sévère et intima la demoiselle au silence. Sirius et June, toujours entre leurs étagères, les observaient, interloqué qet ne comprenant pas la portée de tous ses propos. Malgré elle, le visage de la brune se détendit en un sourire. Elle comprenait enfin ce qui tracassait son amie. Et peut-être même qu'elle pourrait aider James. Mais...

De son côté, le préfet dévisagea la jeune fille et lâcha son poignet pâle sous le coup de la surprise. Alors s'était ça. La cause du problème. De la destruction de leur amitié. C'était donc ça. Un simple baiser, si lourd de conséquence.

- ça t'a tant dégouté, murmura-t-il faiblement.  
- James, je ...

Mais que pouvait elle lui répondre ? Elle avait simplement envie de pleurer. Elle avait eu envie de lui faire mal, d'être en position de supériorité vis-à-vis de lui. Elle avait voulu qu'il soit écoeuré de sa personne, pour être débarrassé de son emprise si forte. Elle avait réussi, mais ça ne lui convenait toujours pouvait-elle pas être simple ? Faire comme toutes les filles de son âge ? Se laisser bercer par des vagues de sentiments, sans que logique ou raison n'interfère ? Là, à cette instant précis, devant l'air dépité du Potter, elle avait envie de faire tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée par cette guerre stupide, qui ne lui apportait que du mal pour si peu de bien. Mais du bien, y en aurait-il seulement un jour ? Que ressentirait-elle lorsqu'elle verrait James dans les bras d'une autre ? Pourrait-elle seulement faire face et faire comme elle faisait toujours, l'orgueilleuse et l'insensible ? Ou alors ressentirait-elle de l'indifférence ?

Elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Et pendant que Lily réfléchissait à ses propos, le garçon quitta la pièce sans un mot. Sans un regard pour elle non plus d'ailleurs. Un partout, balle au centre. Ils s'étaient fait mal mutuellement. Et ils n'avaient plus envie de continuer ce jeu stupide, de chat et de souris. C'était fini.

La rousse attendit quelques minutes. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir à son tour de l'immense bibliothèque, oubliant son amie à qui elle avait promis son aide. Elle n'en avait plus la force ni l'envie. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien pour le moment.

Elle marcha dans le couloir rapidement, évitant de son regard sapin les groupes d'amis qui discutaient, les amoureux qui s'enlaçaient et tous ceux qu'elle connaissait de près ou de loin. Elle regardait ses pieds, et une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue. De haine et d'impuissance. De rage contre elle-même. Longtemps elle avait été fière d'être celle qu'elle était, un brin de différence par rapport aux autres qui en séduisait plus d'un. Désormais, cette différence, elle n'en voulait plus. A cet instant précis, elle voulait être comme tout le monde: simple. Avoir des rapports normaux avec les autres, ne pas faire souffrir ceux qu'elle appréciait, fuir ce flot de questionnement et d'agitation qui l'empêchait d'être la gentille-Lily. Cacher le démon qui sommeillait en elle.

Pour la première fois, la sorcière souffrait de son trop d'orgueil.

Elle était tant perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui était devant elle. Et rentra la tête la première dans le torse chaud d'un garçon de Poufsouffle, au vue des ornements qui décoraient ses chaussures:

- Attention où tu vas Evans, rigola David.  
- Pardon.

La jeune femme tenta de fuir l'aura amicale du garçon mais ce dernier l'attrapa délicatement par les épaules et l'obligea doucement à le regarder en la retournant vers lui. Elle plongea dans ses yeux saphirs tandis qu'il lui demanda d'une voix maternelle:

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Rien du tout, répondit-elle dans un sourire, ressemblant à une grimace. La fatigue, le stress des examens, tu vois... ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne paraissait pas un seul instant convaincu par ses propos et ne la laissa pas s'enfuir. Il déplaça une mèche de cheveu lui tombant dans les yeux et murmura:

-Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus drôle ou le plus intelligent, mais tu peux me faire confiance. Je... j'interdis à quiconque de te faire du mal, sinon je mords.

Et il réalisa dans une imitation parfaite un grognement de chien. Ceci eut pour effet de faire rire la jeune femme et le garçon retrouva le sourire.

- Merci David.

Il lui répondit par un «pas de quoi» maladroit et timide, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire la jeune sorcière, attendrie. Après un bref silence, auquel Lily souhaitait mettre fin par un «à bientôt», elle fut prise de cours par l'expression sérieuse qu'arborait maintenant la jeune homme. Ceci eut pour effet de décontenancer la demoiselle et elle se tût, attendant que des paroles dont elle ne s'attendait pas franchissent le seuil de ses lèvres:

- Tu te rappelles ce que Potter et ses amis m'ont... écrit dessus ?

La préfète n'osa pas répondre, embarrassée. Bien sur qu'elle s'en souvenait. Mais elle n'osa pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, cet épisode était si humiliant... Elle se contenta donc simplement d'hocher de la tête, en signe d'approbation. David se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement ennuyé. Il prit une longue inspiration et ajouta:

- Tu sais... ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort...  
- A propos de quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, dubitative.

Le garçon sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais... par hasard, j'imagine bien que ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit, mais si par hasard ça t'intéresserait, est-ce que tu voudrais...  
- David, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu veux dire, rigola-t-elle doucement. Vas-y, dis-le !

Il sourit doucement avant d'ajouter, sans s'arrêter et en serrant les poings pour se donner du courage:

- Est-ce que tu veux être ma petite amie ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, confuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession de la part du sorcier, et ne savait que répondre. L'espace de quelques instants, elle perdit de son assurance habituelle et ne sut pas quoi répondre. David passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux et ébouriffa ainsi ses boucles blondes:

- Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser... je suis un idiot, je...  
- D'accord.

Le blond s'arrêta dans son élan et l'observa attentivement de ses yeux bleus, comme s'il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. La rousse se mordilla la lèvre. Pourquoi pas, s'était-elle dit ? Il était gentil, drôle et simple. Le garçon rêvé par bons nombres de filles. Donc pourquoi n'essaierait-elle pas ? Elle pourrait ainsi devenir plus gentille, oublier les sentiments stupides qu'elle éprouvait pour le Potter et peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle tomberait amoureuse de David... Elle se détestait à cet instant, à être si calculatrice. Mais deux mots résonnaient dans son esprit et elle ne pouvait que les écouter: Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu... tu veux bien ? la questionna-t-il, certains d'être au bord de l'hallucination.  
- Oui.

Le garçon sourit largement, puis se mit à rire. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras,protecteur, hurlant de joie puis s'en alla en sautillant. Amoureux et joyeux.

La jeune femme sourit doucement en le regardant s'éloigner, puis, alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour remonter à la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur...

_A suivre..._

Note de lecture: J'aime pas les résolutions faciles. Et comme ça, on peut voir que Lily n'est pas la miss parfaite dépeinte dans le roman. Je suis sure qu'elle était comme ça dans sa jeunesse avant de devenir l'épouse et la mère modèle.  
Brefouille, le prochain chapitre devrait être rempli de rebondissements... il marquera le début de la fin de l'histoire, prévue dans trois-quatres chapitres. Et oui, le défi est toujours de mise malgré tout ;)


	14. Entre deux blessures

**Chapitre 14 : Entre deux blessures**

Lily n'avait pas voulu que tout le monde soit au courant. Elle avait espéré que le fait qu'elle soit la petite amie de David depuis plus d'une semaine reste un secret, du moins pour le début. Elle ne l'avait même pas dit à ses trois amies que déjà, toute l'école était au courant. Et beaucoup l'assenaient de questions.

C'était au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle qu'un de ses camarades de classe -et meilleur ami de David- lui sauta littéralement dessus avec ses interrogations. Et rapidement, d'autres se chargèrent de transmettre le message. Elle s'en rappelait très bien. A ce moment-là, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Trop de personnes avaient entendu la voix nasillarde et forte de l'ami de son petit ami qui la félicitait devant tout le monde.

La rousse se souvient avec tristesse du regard de June lorsqu'elle avait appris la vérité. Elle semblait ne pas y croire et se contenta de se taire en l'observant avec un mélange d'étonnement et de déception. Mais elle n'avait rien dit et avait fait comme si rien n'était par la suite. Bien que par moment, ses yeux trahissaient son besoin de faire part de son mécontentement à son amie.

Et elle avait croisé malgré elle le regard chocolat de James. Il était passé devant elles, comme si rien n'était jusqu'à ce que le garçon l'accoste et révèle à tous ce qu'elle souhaitait tant cacher. Le brun à lunette s'était arrêté dans sa marche, comme paralysé, choqué par les paroles de l'ami de David. Elle se rappelait avec exactitude ses poings serrés, ses traits énervés qui cachaient si bien le chagrin qu'il éprouvait. La préfète s'était sentie comme honteuse après ça, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

Et puis il était parti, tout simplement, las, dans un soupir, comme si la nouvelle ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde. Peter lui avait donné un tape dans le dos réconfortante tandis que Remus le serrait par l'épaule, comme pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre plus tôt. Le capitaine de Quidditch leur avait souri, empli de gratitude puis avait enchaîné sur un autre sujet de conversation.

Lily avait essayé d'oublier ce regard. Cette colère contenue, ces sourcils froncés derrière ses larges lunettes. Et pourtant, il occupait constamment son esprit, comme une douce mélodie qui nous reste en mémoire. Ceci la désolait bien. Elle songea dans un sourire qu'elle ressemblait à une junkie, avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre les idées en place : il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à James, c'était avec David qu'elle était en couple désormais.

D'ailleurs, à la fin du repas, il vint se poster derrière elle et lui demanda dans un sourire si elle souhaitait faire une balade dans le parc avec lui. Surprise, la préfète avait questionné ses amies du regard qui l'encourageaient dans un sourire, puis elle acquiesça et c'était sous les regards médusés et admiratifs des autres élèves qu'ils sortirent de l'école.

De son côté, discrètement, James donna un violent coup sur la table et se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa chaise, fixant penaud le sol magique de la Grande Salle.

***

Le Poufsouffle et la Gryffondor étaient seuls dans le parc, à l'exception d'un groupe d'élèves contre les murs de l'école, sous un soleil radieux, ce qui était plutôt rare en ce mois de janvier plutôt rude.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna le garçon.  
- Pardon ?

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, stupéfaite et perplexe quant aux excuses du jeune homme. Ce dernier accueillit ceci dans un sourire et déclara en rangeant une main dans sa poche, l'autre secouant ses cheveux bouclés :

- J'ai bien vu que tu étais embarrassée ... que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous deux.  
- Oh.

Un léger écartement de lèvre s'esquissa sur ses pommettes et elle affirma doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ne te moque pas, mais tu es la première personne avec qui... enfin tu comprends. Cela m'a fait bizarre au début. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Le blond reçu cette réponse avec soulagement et enchaîna sur le cours de divination qu'il avait subi quelques heures plus tôt, imitant merveilleusement bien leur professeur. La rousse s'agrippait le ventre pour ne pas écrouler de rire et elle se surpris à penser que David était tout de même une présence agréable. Elle ne l'avait jamais détesté, mais il avait été souvent une présence fade et invisible pour la jeune fille. Un simple camarade de classe. Mais là, en ayant accepté d'être sa petite amie, elle découvrait un garçon maladroit, amical et drôle. Peut-être pas le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent, mais une personne humaine. Et inconsciemment, elle trouvait le jeune homme très attachant et commençait à se plaire de sa présence. Peut-être que finalement, elle n'avait pas fait une erreur, mais le bon choix...

Le temps passa si vite qu'ils découvrirent avec un mélange de consternation et de déception qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte qui menait au jardin et que les cours allaient reprendre très rapidement.

- A plus tard, lança Lily d'une voix chantante.  
- Attends, s'il te plait.

La rousse se retourna, étonnée par l'expression grave qui avait remplacé les traits jovials du Poufsouffle. Il paraissait réfléchir, chercher les mots justes, pourtant aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il posa simplement sa main contre le mur, emprisonnant la demoiselle de son corps et rapprocha doucement son visage du sien. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, perdue. Elle ravala sa salive et se prépara à répondre au baiser du garçon. Il était son petit-ami, il était normal qu'ils s'embrassent. Alors, pourquoi son coeur battait-il ainsi, aussi rapidement ? L'excitation ou la peur ? Elle ne saurait dire et se contenta simplement de fermer les yeux en passant outre ses vagues à l'âme.

L'image qui lui apparut immédiatement à l'esprit fut celle de son premier baiser. Elle sentait encore la bouche chaude de James sur ses lèvres, sa langue tentant de se frayer un passage dans sa bouche. Ses mains glacées par le froid de décembre l'agripper doucement par la taille tandis qu'elle cachait les siennes entre les mèches brunes de son partenaire.

Et elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, la bouche de David à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Lily détourna la tête, gênée, haletante et le repoussa doucement en tremblant. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face et commença à pester intérieurement contre elle-même. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, même dans ses moments là, revenait-il la hanter ? Pourquoi ce souvenir lui créait-il une douce chaleur au creux de son estomac ? Elle ne voulait pas de tout ça. C'était ce dont elle tentait vainement de se persuader, mais elle se cachait la vérité à elle-même : elle avait surtout peur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Potter et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte. C'était beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop violent. Elle ne maîtrisait pas. C'était ce qu'elle détestait. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas être maîtresse de ses sentiments.

Le blond détacha son visage et observa silencieusement la jeune femme, dépitée.

- C'est trop tôt c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, inquiet et la voix légèrement tremblante. Si tu veux, on peut attendre, c'est...  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi... Je... je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le garçon resta silencieux, ouvrant la bouche, puis la fermant tel un poisson rouge. Puis il passa une main sur ses yeux clairs et marmonna, hésitant entre rire et pleurer :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, ce n'était pas suffisamment bien ?  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute David, répéta-t-elle, tu as été parfait. C'est la mienne. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il se mordait la lèvre violemment, si bien que quelques gouttes de sangs perlèrent, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Son regard était rivé vers les branches d'un arbre voisin, les yeux plissés et paraissant rêveurs, alors qu'en réalité, il essayait de contenir sa douleur.

- Donne-moi une seconde chance, la supplia-t-il. Tu sais, je... je t'aime depuis le début de l'année et ... je saurais être à la hauteur, me montrer patient.  
- Non, le coupa-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Tu préférerais vraiment que je me force à t'aimer ? Ça te soulagerait de savoir que je cherche simplement à te faire plaisir en restant avec toi ? A long-terme, tu en souffriras. Et je ne veux pas ça. Je suis désolé.  
- Et pourtant, tu es en train de me faire mal.

Une pique se plantait dans le coeur de la jeune femme. Elle suffoquait. Là, encore une fois, elle se haïssait de lui faire du mal. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu et pourtant, elle aurait dû se douter que ça se terminerait comme ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se laissait guider par ses sentiments... et étrangement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

La rousse approcha sa main du bras du garçon, pour tenter de le réconforter, mais elle se ravisa : elle n'était pas la personne la plus apte à ça.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle n'osa pas répondre. Comment le dire ? Comment expliquer que depuis décembre, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était incroyablement attirée par James ? Qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter, par peur d'un rejet, d'une farce, ou tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu ? Et que désormais, elle en avait assez de se mentir à elle-même et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus réfléchir et se laisser simplement porter par les événements ? Rendre les autres malheureux -et elle avec- l'avait beaucoup trop fatiguée pour qu'elle continue à être calculatrice.

Le blond comprit qu'il n'aurait droit à aucune réponse et se contenta de hausser les épaules, lugubre, tout en commençant par s'éloigner vers l'entrée du château.

- Est-ce que... je peux espérer qu'on reste amis ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Laisse-moi le temps de digérer... C'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas surhumain... Ça pourra être long, je ne sais pas trop. Quand j'aurais oublié, que je ne serais plus amoureux de toi, ça sera avec plaisir.

Et il la quitta, la laissant seule dans le parc. Un soupir épuisé traversa le seuil de ses lèvres et elle leva les yeux au ciel rayonnant. Bizarrement, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus apaisée désormais.

***

Lily rentra dans l'appartement des préfets, passant une main lasse sur son visage, épuisée par la séance intensive de révision qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de Katherina, Erin et d'un groupe de Serdaigle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle commune et devina sans peine que son colocataire était absent : l'entraînement pour le match de Quidditch du lendemain ne devait pas être fini...

Elle profita de ce moment de solitude pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé de leur salle commune et remettre ses idées en place. La préfète se sentait à la fois apaisée et soucieuse. Elle en était sûre désormais, elle avait fait le bon choix. Et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: James lui plaisait. Elle baissait les armes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ceci lui plaisait. Pourquoi se bornait-elle à lutter ainsi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était trop orgueilleuse. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les gens changent. Elle avait tant détesté le Potter pendant longtemps, donc qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle éprouve du désir pour lui... C'était un changement trop brutale pour elle.

La rousse laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux ondulant autour d'elle telle des vagues majestueuses. Illustrant parfaitement son état de trouble, tel le tumulte de l'océan avant la tempête. Mais elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par des bruits contre la porte d'entrée, tels des coups de poings. Un instant, le coeur de la jeune femme fit un tour de montagne russe en imaginant son colocataire rentrer alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à ça. Puis elle se rappela que le garçon avait les clés et qu'il ne frappait pas à la porte habituellement. A la fois rassurée et déçue, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas anxieux vers la porte d'entrée, tout en essayant de deviner qui pourrait bien être son visiteur.

- Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle, s'écria son interlocuteur une fois la porte ouverte.

Lily sourit doucement en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin pour trouver l'identité de sa visiteuse. Cette dernière rentra sans-gêne et demanda à discuter avec son amie à l'étage.

Une fois dans la chambre, June se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa meilleure amie et la fixa de son regard souris tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur sa valise, à la verticale contre l'un des quatre murs de la pièce.

- Tu n'as pas des choses à me dire ?

La préfète fit mine de réfléchir à la question. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait rompu avec David, mais elle avait également peur que la batteuse ne la juge ou ne la considère comme une fille facile qui changeait trop rapidement d'avis. Aussi préféra-t-elle taire, l'espace de quelques instants, cette vérité.

- Non, mais toi par contre, je suppose que tu as des choses à me demander.

La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'elle ait tenté vainement de garder son visage impassible et vide d'émotion. Mais avec Lily, June ne pouvait rester froide bien longtemps, comme elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussie à se disputer avec elle. C'était la confiance qui les liait. Elles savaient tout l'une sur l'autre et devinait tout. Pas besoin de mot : un regard ou une grimace suffisait pour en dire long.

Mais, pour la forme, le sourire de l'adolescente disparut bien vite pour être remplacé par cette moue dédaigneuse et déçue, qu'elle avait décidé d'arborer pour faire réfléchir son amie.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais embrassé James ?

Les commissures des lèvres de la rousse qui s'étaient légèrement étirés s'écroulèrent aussitôt. Elle savait parfaitement qu'un moment viendrait où elle devrait mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé et raconter le pourquoi du comment à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait seulement espérée que ce moment aurait été retardé et pas qu'elle devrait en parler quelques heures après avoir rompu avec le Poufsouffle. Et elle se demanda si c'était réellement un hasard si cette question résonnait dans ses oreilles juste après ça...

Le visage de la Gryffondor se teinta d'une grimace ennuyée alors qu'elle annonça comme si ça n'avait que peu d'importance :

- Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé, mais lui.  
- Ne joues pas sur les mots, soupira son amie.

La préfète-en-chef soupira doucement, fatiguée. Elle se sentait réellement las ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir ni de fuir son amie. Elle en avait assez.

- Je n'arrivais déjà pas à m'expliquer la chose à moi-même, alors à toi cela aurait été impossible.

La jeune femme brune fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre la portée de ses paroles. Mais elle préféra ne pas forcer son interlocutrice et se contenta de demander d'une voix chaleureuse :

- Et maintenant, tu arrives à te l'expliquer ?  
- Je crois, ajouta la rousse après un instant de réflexion. Mais c'est... compliqué.  
- Je ne suis peut-être pas très intelligente, mais je peux peut-être t'aider.

Sa meilleure amie éclata de rire et se leva, rejoignant la joueuse de Quidditch sur son lit. Les deux jeunes filles se laissèrent tomber en arrière, manquant de se cogner la tête l'une contre l'autre, leurs cheveux roux et marrons mélangés alors qu'elles fixaient sans grande conviction le plafond du lit baldaquin. Elles ne dirent rien pendant un moment, se délectant chacune de la respiration lente de l'autre, apaisante. Le simple fait de ressentir une présence était rassurant et empêchait de plonger dans la solitude.

Mais Lily brisa le silence de sa voix cassée, légèrement paniquée, ce qui alerta son amie :

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je n'avais pas envie de tomber amoureuse de James, je ne l'ai pas demandé. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant avant. Il était juste ce garçon arrogant qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour m'embêter, moi ou les autres. Et puis, on a fini par être amis, et ça me suffisait. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que quand David essaie de m'embrasser, c'est lui que je vois ? Ça en devient vomissant, pire que dans les films d'ados stupides. Il ne me manque pas, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me jeter à son cou à chaque fois que je le vois et je suis certaine que s'il me répétait qu'il m'aimait, ça me ferait peur, ça serait terrifiant. Mais je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir. Ça me fait mal de le voir fuir mon regard ou m'ignorer.  
- Pourtant, c'est toi qui a commencé.

Cette réplique laissa Lily pantoise. Son amie avait complètement raison et la culpabilité la rongeait. June se releva et observa le visage perdu et empli de doutes de sa meilleure amie puis au bout de quelques secondes, prit l'oreiller correctement rangé sur le lit et tapa son amie avec ce coussin.

Cette dernière se releva éberluée avant de se reprendre un autre coup dans la figure, lui ébouriffant totalement les cheveux autour du visage. Cette vision eut pour effet de faire rire aux éclats la brune qui ne vit rien venir lorsqu'elle se prit un autre oreiller dans la figure. Les deux adolescentes continuèrent de jouer ainsi, mais June avait plus d'expérience dans les batailles de lits -entraînées depuis longtemps par ses deux aînés puis devenue elle-même mentor de son petit frère- et la rousse supplia son amie, entre deux hoquets de rire, de ne pas l'achever alors que la joueuse de Quidditch tenait en l'air les deux coussins.

- Ça y est ? Tu as réfléchi ? la questionna la brune entre deux halètements. Maintenant, il faut que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour pas grand-chose. Et surtout, il faut que tu arrêtes de te croire supérieur à James ! Mince, si j'avais su que ma meilleure amie avait la tête aussi enflée que Sirius...

Malgré les reproches, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se redressa calmement sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains à se masser le visage. Sa meilleure amie lâcha les oreillers et se posa à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule gauche.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être amoureuse de James. Il n'est peut-être pas le plus intelligent ou le plus beau, mais il a ses qualités, c'est quelqu'un de bien et il ne faut pas que lorsque tu entendes son nom, que tu ne penses qu'à ses défauts. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse.

Bizarrement, ses mots de la part de son amie furent comme une délivrance. Elle y avait longtemps pensé, mais jamais ça ne lui avait paru aussi claire, aussi limpide. C'était comme si une vérité s'imposait à son esprit. Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était certaine que ses sentiments soient réciproques, elle ne pouvait éloigner de son esprit la perspective que tous ces « je t'aime » et ces baisers n'étaient que jeu. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et bizarrement, ça lui faisait du bien.

- Mais si tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes, il faut que tu rompes avec David, car il ne faut pas que...  
- C'est déjà fait.

June observa son amie avec perplexité, puis un grand sourire éclata sur ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier sa victoire, heureuse pour son amie. Elle savait depuis le début que la préfète faisait une erreur en sortant avec le garçon et puis, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle préférait que James embrasse son amie que le blond. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Sur ce, la brune s'apprêta à sortir, sous prétexte qu'elle devait se reposer pour le match de Quidditch du lendemain. Alors qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, Lily l'interpella:

- Et Sirius ? Je veux bien que tu me fasses la morale, mais pour Sirius ?

La brune se figea puis observa son amie avec un petit sourire en coin:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un idiot ?

Mais malgré tout, la rousse avait vu. Elle avait vu, dans ce sourire, ce regard, cette démarche, le ton de sa voix que pour June aussi, tout était limpide, claire, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et que bizarrement, ça lui faisait du bien.

***

Après cette discussion avec sa meilleure amie, Lily se persuada qu'elle devait parler avec James. Au moins qu'ils se réconcilient. Maintenant, étrangement elle se sentait portée par une force nouvelle, la force de la certitude. Et si elle avait trouvé ça stupide au début, elle l'acceptait maintenant.

Elle attendit longtemps dans la salle commune, à fixer avec avidité le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures... le garçon ne rentrait toujours pas. L'inquiétude commença à l'envahir alors que bientôt, il était deux heures du matin. Peut-être avait-il préféré dormir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? Afin de mieux l'éviter, de nouveau...

Son regard s'attarda sur la fenêtre fermée qui donnait vue sur le parc. Rapidement ses yeux verts rencontrèrent la clarté de la lune et elle comprit. C'était une nuit de pleine lune.

Un petit sourire attendri écarta ses lèvres et elle se dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas de sitôt et préféra aller se coucher.

Lorsque son pied prit appui sur la première marche des escaliers, elle entendit la poignée de la porte tourner. Son coeur rata un battement et elle se dépêcha vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. Elle trouva le préfet-en-chef, épuisé, se tenant de son épaule valide contre le mur, la main contre son autre épaule d'où s'échappaient d'épais filets de sangs. La jeune femme ne put retenir une exclamation d'horreur alors que le garçon l'écartait d'une main de son passage, chancelant pour arriver jusqu'au canapé. Ses pieds trébuchaient et lorsque Lily fut sortit de son état de léthargie, elle se précipita sur le garçon et le soutint pour l'aider à marcher et à s'asseoir. Le corps du garçon fut parcouru d'un frisson que la rousse ignora.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? la questionna-t-il entre deux gémissements.  
- Je t'attendais, furent les mots qui sortirent automatiquement de la bouche de la jeune femme.

L'attrapeur la dévisagea, stupéfait, mais ne dit rien. La jeune fille le força à s'allonger et écarta la main du garçon de son épaule pour observer l'étendue de la blessure. Des coups de griffes étaient nettement visibles et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour la major de leur promotion pour recréer entièrement le scénario qui avait bien pu se dérouler dans la Cabane Hurlante. Lily monta dans sa chambre pour chercher un onguent resté au fond de sa valise.

Une fois redescendu, elle demanda d'une voix faussement détaché où était Remus. James la fixa, songeur et perplexe, puis lança sur le ton de la banalité:

- Dans sa chambre, en train de dormir je suppose.  
- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, je sais parfaitement que c'est lui qui t'a fait ça.

Le garçon chercha quelque chose à rétorquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il se contenta donc de simplement demander :

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?  
- Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois... murmura-t-elle dans un vague sourire en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La rousse appliqua doucement l'onguent sur l'épaule du garçon qui gémit de douleur. Elle retira quelques secondes sa main, mais le sourire fier du Gryffondor l'incita à continuer et elle poursuivit ses pressions, plus doucement ce qui espaça les exclamations de l'attrapeur. Le silence se fit trop rapidement, seuls les cris étouffés de James venaient le combler. Au bout de quelques minutes et après avoir fini de laver l'épaule blessée du Potter, Lily demanda d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente, mais qui trahissait quelques trémolos, qu'il enlève sa chemise ensanglantée. Il s'exécuta et l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vaciller et de frissonner. Mais elle n'en montra rien et continua à déposer le médicament sur son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre et lâcha dans un murmure :

- Je suis désolée. Ce que j'ai dit et ce que j'ai fait, ce n'était pas très correct. Et surtout affreusement méchant. Le pire, c'est que je ne le pensais pas... Je suis vraiment désolée.

Il hocha la tête et ajouta dans un soupir, paraissant excédé :

- Les excuses ne pardonnent pas tout.

Elle le fixa quelques instants, surprise et légèrement déboussolée par cette attitude. Mais au fond, elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'il lui pardonne dans un claquement de doigt ? Il lui avait passé beaucoup de choses, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas. C'était normal.  
James sursauta et gémit entre ses dents alors qu'elle appuya trop fort sur la blessure puis fixa l'adolescente qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu espères peut-être que je m'excuse pour t'avoir embrassé ?

Cette phrase réussit à lui décrocher un sourire.

- Non, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne le feras pas. Et je ne t'en veux pas particulièrement. Ce que j'ai dit à la bibliothèque... je crois que je ne l'ai pas pensé.  
- Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour que je puisse regretter quelque chose de pareil.

La sorcière éclata de rire et le visage de James se radoucit.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il. Jamais je ne pourrais m'excuser de ça. Je suis désolé que tu m'aies repoussé, je suis désolé qu'on se soit disputé et encore plus de savoir que nous ne sommes plus amis. Mais ça, je ne peux pas.

Etrangement, elle se sentit embarrassée par ces paroles. Elle n'osa pas relever le visage de l'avant bras du garçon et il perçut parfaitement ce trouble.

- Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Lily arrêta son mouvement, essayant de contrôler les feux d'artifices qui éclatèrent au fond de son estomac. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent brutalement et elle releva lentement la tête pour se plonger dans le regard résigné du préfet-en-chef. Elle chercha la trace d'une plaisanterie, d'une farce ou quoi que ce soit mais rien. Rien que cette profonde tristesse vaincue dans ce marron chocolat.

Sa lèvre tremblait lorsqu'elle lui demanda de répéter.

James l'observa longtemps après ça, surpris par cette demande. Il fronça un sourcil et sembla réfléchir, comme cherchant un piège dans cette demande. Mais il s'exécuta :

- Je t'aime.

La rousse fronça les sourcils alors que l'émotion gagnait sa gorge, que son cœur jouait de la batterie et que ses joues la brûlaient. Elle avait eu tort. Ce trop plein d'émotion ne lui faisait pas peur.

- Est-ce que tu peux répéter une seconde fois ?  
- Ne me dis pas que tu en doutes ? répondit-il dans un sourire amusé. D'après Peter, ça se voit pourtant comme le nez au milieu de la figure...  
- S'il te plait, répète-le.

Et il le fit. Trois fois au moins. Le temps que la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur promotion percute et que se grave la force de ces mots dans son esprit.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux... Ecoute James, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer, ce n'est pas drôle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je plaisante ? Je pense n'avoir jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie, ce qui en soit, est déjà un exploit que tu m'as fait accomplir.

Cette phrase leur fit décrocher à tous deux un sourire et elle lui demanda de répéter une nouvelle fois, sa main sur la sienne. Lorsque le message fut clair et que le regard de son ami lui paru suffisamment sincère, elle ne put s'empêcher de ramener doucement ses mains contre ses lèvres.

Le garçon n'en menait pas large : il était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction plus que surprenante. Beaucoup seraient mortes pour ces mots de sa bouche. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que se plier à sa demande et lâcher dans des souffles ces mots qui l'apaisaient autant qu'ils le terrifiaient. Et ses mains étaient moites, son cœur dansait un rock'n'roll endiablé et rien ne sortait de sa bouche que ses trois mots, porteurs de tant de promesses…

Puis il se tut. Quand Lily cessa de le faire répéter. Un sourire indéfinissable s'était tracé sur les lèvres de l'adolescente et des petites rougeurs faisaient revivre ses joues alors qu'elle chuchota :

- Je crois que moi aussi… Enfin non. J'en suis sûre.

Cette fois, ce fut au garçon d'écarquiller les yeux et d'avaler sa salive. L'espace d'un instant, son cœur rata un battement. Il avait envie de se frapper pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais les douleurs qui envoyaient des décharges à son corps lui évitaient ce supplice. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas sourire comme un idiot.

- Est-ce que tu peux formuler la chose clairement ? quémanda-t-il. Il me semble que mon cerveau n'a pas bien enregistré l'information.

La jeune femme rit doucement puis ajouta dans un sourire étincelant et dans un regard vide de tout tracas :

- Je t'aime James.

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent longuement. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tant de choses passaient dans un seul regard que ce serait trop difficile de tous les citer. C'était intense, intimiste et par leurs pupilles ils se disaient tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé se révéler alors qu'ils se souriaient béatement.

Puis le garçon avança doucement sa main. Lily nota sans mal qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il déposa ses doigts sur la joue pêche de la sorcière qui ferma doucement les yeux à ce contact et posa elle-même sa main sur la sienne. Le capitaine des Lions sourit tendrement puis approcha son visage de celui de la rousse, doucement, sans précipitation. La jeune fille sourit et attendit.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?  
- Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? l'interrogea-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux brutalement, mi-interloquée mi-amusée.  
- La dernière fois je me suis fait repousser comme une vieille chaussette. Je préfère demander la permission maintenant. Alors ?

L'adolescente fit mine de réfléchir puis plaqua d'elle-même ses lèvres sur celles du garçon qui eut un mouvement de recul, étonné par son geste. Puis un lent mais doux baiser suivi cette surprise.

Il y a des moments, des jours clés dans votre vie. Des jours où tout bascule, où des multitudes d'événements se produisent d'un coup alors qu'on espérait qu'ils se réalisent durant les jours mornes et ennuyeux qui les précèdent. Et alors que Lily posait sa tête contre le torse du garçon pour apprécier la quiétude du moment, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que ce jour-là était peut-être arrivé. Que le jour qui déterminerait toute sa vie future jusqu'à sa mort était celui-ci.

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point.

Note de lecture : C'est un peu cuicui les petits oiseaux non ? Je sais, mais l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment là, et puis il fallait bien qu'ils se réconcilient -part se pendre, honteuse de tant de neuneutitude-

Je suis désolé encore pour ce retard, mais je me suis concentrée sur la correction de ce chapitre et ça m'a pris du temps, à cela s'ajoutait ma vie privée et surtout le travail... ce fut difficile de concilier tout ça et de terminer dans des brefs délais.

Je viens tout juste de remarquer que la relation entre June et Lily était un calque, une transposition de celle que j'ai avec celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie. J'espère que certain(e)s se seront également retrouvés dans cette relation, ce qui me ferait plaisir ^^

La dernière phrase est assez équivoque et se réfère plutôt aux évènements du moment. Je suis de celles qui pense que le jour où James et Lily ont commencé à sortir ensemble, que leur vie future et leur mort fut déterminée. Car s'ils n'étaient pas tombés amoureux, Harry ne serait pas né, la menace de Voldemort n'aurait pas touché les Potter et que, peut-être ils auraient pu vivre une longue vie. Mais est-ce que ça aurait pu être une vie aussi heureuse ? That's the question...

C'est sur ce petit instant philosophique que je vous laisse pour le prochain chapitre. Qui marque le début de la fin.


	15. Tout est bien qui finit bien ?

Chapitre 15 : Tout est bien qui fini bien... ?

L'ambiance était palpable dans la Grande Salle entre les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor: dans moins d'une heure, leurs équipes s'affronteront pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus du titre de champion du tournoi de Quidditch.

Comme avant chaque match, les équipes se réunissaient et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble pour mettre au point la stratégie à adopter. De leur côté, les Aigles et les Gryffondor encourageaient ces derniers, tandis que les Serpentard se ralliaient aux Blaireaux pour vaincre les Rouge et Or.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil au centre de la table où l'équipe des Lions ajustait leur stratégie à la dernière minute. Tout en enfournant une tartine grillée dans sa bouche, elle se remémora, rêveuse, la soirée de la veille. Après leur baiser, la rousse était restée quelques instants dans les bras du garçon avant d'aller se coucher. Elle s'était endormie le coeur battant, l'esprit plein de promesses, mais à la fois d'inquiétudes: elle avait du mal à s'imaginer, un jour après avoir rompu avec David, se promener au bras du Potter. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi et la timidité aidant, elle ne se sentait pas immédiatement prête à crier sa relation sur tous les toits.

A ce sujet, James avait été parfait. Alors qu'il attendait qu'elle eût fini de se préparer ce matin-là, il lui annonça avec maladresse qu'il préférait annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis avant de s'afficher devant tout le monde. Et cela la soulageait d'un poids énorme.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que le Potter espérait pouvoir parler à Sirius de sa relation avec Lily pour mettre fin à ce stupide défi. Et il préférait l'annoncer à son meilleur ami après le match de Quidditch, afin qu'il ne soit pas trop déconcentré pendant et qu'il digère plus facilement l'idée d'avoir perdu. Et bien que le brun à lunettes se moquait désormais éperdument de ce pari, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une fierté à l'idée d'avoir battu son presque frère sur un terrain où il était habituellement le maître.

Lily fut interrompue dans ses réflexions lorsque Erin s'exclama d'une voix un tantinet trop forte, à la fois amusée et admirative:

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un si beau bracelet dans tes affaires... tu me l'as caché pour éviter que je ne te le vole ?

Un temps, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch s'étaient retournés vers eux, surpris par ce cri aigu qui les avait sortis de leur réflexion, mais ils se détournèrent rapidement. Seul James resta quelques instants les yeux fixés sur la préfète, un sourire amusé peint sur ses lèvres cachant difficilement le bonheur qu'il ressentait. La rousse rougit légèrement et répondit à son amie dans un sourire, en contemplant le bijou verdâtre.

- Je l'ai retrouvé hier dans ma valise. C'est un bracelet assez...spécial.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour comprendre que son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Elle ne fit pas d'autres commentaires mais le petit sourire malicieux qui trônait sur ses lèvres traduisait parfaitement ses pensées. Malgré le silence, ce sourire était toujours présent et voulait clairement signifier : «tu me caches quelque chose, et je découvrirais quoi». Lily posa les yeux sur le cadeau de son petit ami -c'était d'ailleurs étrange de parler de James comme de son petit ami- et songea qu'elle avait décidément bien fait de l'emporter dans sa valise après les vacances de Noël. James avait été si heureux en voyant le bijou au poignet de la jeune femme ce matin... Il n'avait rien dit, ils s'étaient simplement croisés et s'étaient à peine frôlés, mais l'immense sourire qui avait écarté ses lèvres était révélateur.

Mais la jeune fille fut coupée dans ses pensées de jeune fille amoureuse par une main qui se posa sur son épaule doucement. Elle en sursauta de surprise et se retourna vivement, ses cheveux roux volant autour de son visage pour croiser le visage de Remus qui lui souriait, visiblement gêné.

- Remus ! Tu vas bien ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, fuyant son regard, et la rousse se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant et elle ne comptait pas le lui faire comprendre. Mais il avait visiblement deviné et son air meurtri fit comprendre à la jeune fille que la nuit dernière avait dû être difficile.

- Je voulais savoir... Comment va James ?

La préfète écarquilla ses yeux émeraude de surprise. Pourtant, la question tombait sous le sens. Le garçon à lunettes avait été blessé la veille et son ami loup-garou devait se ronger les sangs et culpabiliser affreusement, au point de ne pas oser affronter son meilleur ami en face. Un sourire attendri écarta les lèvres de Lily qui murmura rassurante qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et que tout allait pour le mieux. Le Maraudeur sembla satisfait de la réponse mais remarqua le sourire un peu trop guilleret de la demoiselle, mais avec sa délicatesse naturelle, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de sourire malicieusement. Il avait certainement deviné lui aussi.

- Rah je stresse !

- Tu vas te calmer oui ? Ou alors défoule-toi sur Ben ça me fera des vacances !

June lança un regard noir à Sirius qui était en train d'attacher ses genouillères. L'équipe de Gryffondor de Quidditch était dans les vestiaires, attendant patiemment l'heure du match. Au-dessus d'eux, ils entendaient les pas des élèves montant dans les gradins pour profiter du match. Des bruits et des cris commençaient à s'entendre au-dehors, augmentant la pression déjà palpable chez les Rouge et Or.

James sourit à l'entente de l'altercation habituelle entre Sirius et June et il posa son épaule sur cette dernière:

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes tous bons, il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle ça se passe mal, bien au contraire. On va leur en mettre pleins la vue comme d'habitude ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire fier.

La brune lui rendit son sourire plein d'entrain et ne remarqua pas le voile de colère qui passa rapidement, mais surement, sur le visage de Sirius. Son attention fut attirée par tout autre chose et elle se détacha de l'emprise de la main de son capitaine pour se ruer vers la porte.

- Lily !

A l'entente du prénom de la jeune fille, le capitaine de l'équipe se retourna vivement, trop peut-être. Il aperçut son visage à l'embrasure de la porte où quelques mèches rousses venaient se perdre. Un sourire stupide éclata sur son visage, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Vraiment, être amoureux le rendait complètement débile et il avait beau en avoir parfaitement conscience, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Les yeux émeraude croisèrent le regard noisette du garçon et elle marmonna:

- James, on a un problème de préfet, tu peux venir dehors quelques instants ?

Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils et son meilleur ami l'encouragea du regard. Il déglutit, donna un dernier conseil à son équipe puis sorti derrière les talons de la préfète-en-chef. June fronça les sourcils lorsque la porte claqua à son visage et elle se tourna vers Sirius:

- Ils ne se sont toujours pas réconciliés ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules, incapable de lui répondre.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Lily tourna la tête quatre fois afin de vérifier que personne n'était dans les environs. Lorsque la demoiselle eut fait sa vérification, elle tendit au garçon ses coudières dans un petit sourire malicieux:

- Tu les avais oubliés. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

- Pas grand-chose effectivement, répondit-il dans un sourire éclatant.

Il lui caressa la joue et la jeune fille rayonna de bonheur. Il s'approcha doucement de son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, lent, intense. La jeune femme agrippa fermement la chemise de son amoureux qui avait calé sa main sous ses cheveux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Lily se cala dans ses bras et murmura:

- Combien de temps tu veux qu'on cache cette... relation -oui, ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de dire ce mot-. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mentir à June et aux filles longtemps, elles se doutent de quelque chose.

- Attends encore jusqu'à ce soir. Je préfère attendre la fin du match, cette révélation risque de perturber Sirius.

La rousse fronça les sourcils et releva la tête:

- En quoi ça le perturberait ?

- Tu ne savais pas que Sirius était un petit garçon sensible ? murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Un rire cristallin emplit le couloir. James n'osait pas lui dire qu'il avait gagné un défi et que pire encore, qu'elle en était l'objet. Il lui cacherait, Lily n'avait pas à le savoir après tout. Il avouera sa victoire à ses amis le soir pour ne pas que son meilleur ami, trop blessé dans son ego, leur fasse perdre le match. Après ça il ordonnera le silence sur ce stupide pari et il pourra sortir avec la rousse en toute impunité. Il ne lui mentirait pas vraiment: il omettrait simplement certains détails dont il se souviendrait peut-être plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Il avait si peu de mémoire ces derniers temps...

James lui caressa doucement les cheveux et murmura à son oreille:

- Il faut que j'y aille, ils m'attendent.

- Bon match ! lui répondit-elle.

Elle se détacha de l'emprise du brun dans un sourire et s'éloigna. Le garçon resta en plan comme un idiot, puis il lui attrapa le poignet et marmonna, boudeur:

- Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou d'encouragement ?

Ceci surprit la jeune fille qui ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et se détacha de son emprise en s'exclamant malicieusement:

- Gagne le match, et peut-être que tu auras un bisou de félicitation.

Et elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était venue. James observa sa silhouette rousse disparaître, dubitatif, puis un léger sourire se peint sur son visage, attendri.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans les vestiaires, il était de trop bonne humeur au goût de Sirius.

* * *

Encore une fois, l'ambiance était festive dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor. Sur deux matchs joués cette saison, ils en avaient remporté deux. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à battre l'équipe des Serpentard pour remporter le championnat. De dehors, on entendait des cris, des rires et des exclamations victorieuses provenant de leur vestiaire.

- Les Serpentard n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, à nous la victoire !

Un rire joyeux accueillit cette exclamation. Les joueurs s'étaient changés et s'étaient préparés afin de rejoindre la fête qu'avaient préparée les autres élèves de leur maison en leur honneur. Mais avant cela, ils goûtaient à la douce saveur de la victoire entre eux, acteurs de leur match, sans lesquels cette réussite n'aurait jamais pu se faire. Ils étaient simplement heureux, se remémorant avec euphorie les temps forts du match. Oui, ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux.

Un élève de leur maison vint les chercher. La fête allait commencer. Les Gryffondor sortirent un à un. June emboita le pas de James et allait rejoindre son équipe dans la salle commune lorsqu'une voix retint son attention.

- Attends.

Elle se retourna, Sirius l'attendait au milieu des vestiaires, les mains dans les poches. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et resta au niveau de la porte, ne comprenant pas le brusque élan de sérieux de son ami.

- Quoi ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche, ils nous attendent.

Le beau brun ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de la fixer de ses yeux gris souris intenses. Le fait de se faire observer ainsi mettait mal à l'aise June, qui renchérit quelques balbutiements malhabiles. Une fois encore, il ne dit mot. Le Maraudeur se contenta simplement de s'approcher d'elle, lentement. Le trouble s'installait chez la batteuse qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction saugrenue de la part du garçon. Enfin si, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Mais elle refusait de se rendre à l'évidence.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse crier gare, il était tout près d'elle et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était comme figée, stupéfaite. A se demander si on ne lui avait pas lancé le sortilège Stupefix. Le garçon nota bien son malaise mais ne dit mot, cette situation semblait l'amuser car un fin petit rictus avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Il la plaqua contre la porte, encadrant son corps de ses deux bras pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. En temps normal, June aurait crié. Elle l'aurait certainement frappé, aurait vociféré des menaces inquiétantes et lui aurait fait passer l'envie de recommencer. En temps normal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme si la connexion entre son corps et son cerveau s'était interrompue. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle était totalement pétrifiée.

Sirius replaça une mèche délicatement derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme et approcha doucement son visage du sien, sans gestes brusques. Il était incroyablement sérieux, son visage était grave, comme s'il allait faire quelque chose d'important. La jeune batteuse ne pouvait détourner son regard de ces yeux souris. Plus il s'approchait, plus elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, un frisson parcourut son corps.

Suivit d'une peur incontrôlable.

Par réflexe, June détourna son visage. Sirius serra le poing contre la porte, tandis que la brune baissa la tête, honteuse et rougissante. Elle souhaitait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sortit.

Très vite, le Maraudeur agrippa son avant bras, un peu trop violemment au goût de la jeune femme. Un cri de douleur sortit de ses lèvres, la forçant à relever la tête. Elle croisa alors le visage du garçon, teinté de colère et d'une certaine tristesse.

Elle ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression.

Il frappa son poing contre la porte et marmonna, contenant sa colère:

- Pendant combien de temps, articula-t-il lentement, vas-tu te voiler la face ?

- P... Pardon ? bredouilla June.

- Arrête de faire celle qui ne voit rien ! s'écria-t-il, tout en mesurant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa colère. ça fait des mois qu'on se tourne autour, et tu le sais très bien ! Au bal, dans la Salle sur Demande, à la bibliothèque, c'était quoi ?

Ce dernier mot, il l'avait crié et au même moment, il avait resserré son étreinte sur son bras. Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la brune qui le repoussa violemment:

- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

Sur ces mots, il la lâcha, surpris. June massa son bras et l'examina, afin de ne pas rencontrer le regard de Sirius. ça l'énervait, mais elle avait envie de pleurer, et même si elle refuserait de l'avouer, elle se détestait d'avoir tout gâché. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Comme tout le monde, elle était consciente qu'ils se rapprochaient aux fils des jours. Et ça lui faisait incroyablement peur. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Les flirts, l'amour, toutes ces choses dont elle s'était allègrement moquée par le passé, elle ne les avait jamais vécues. Et les ressentir sans être préparé, c'était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Enfin, elle avait peur de faire une bêtise: en réalité, depuis toujours il y avait eu une tension entre Sirius et elle. De la haine d'enfant, ponctuée ensuite par des chamailleries d'adolescents. Le parcours basique de ce qui se mue par la suite en amour d'adulte. Et elle n'avait pas été sûre d'être prête à faire ce chemin avec le garçon le plus populaire -et celui qu'elle avait le plus détesté- de l'école.

Mais maintenant qu'ils en étaient là et qu'il lui hurlait toute sa déception... Elle se sentait tellement mal.

Un silence tendu avait suivi leur dernier échange. Sirius se calma et se mordit la lèvre, déçu, dépité, et piqué dans son orgueil. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui lui faisait mal, qu'il mit inconsciemment sur le compte de sa fierté mise à vif. La réaction de la jeune fille le vexait cruellement. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon habitué à être repoussé. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, sans que généralement il n'ait à lever le petit doigt. Et jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait pensé une seconde pouvoir un jour être repoussé de la sorte. Ensuite, pour une raison plus obscure, il avait eu particulièrement envie de l'embrasser. Oui, l'histoire du défi y était pour quelque chose, et le fait que James soit bizarre depuis ce matin l'avait poussé à accélérer les choses, au cas où. Mais il devait avouer, difficilement, que lorsqu'il s'était penché pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du garçon manqué, un frisson l'avait parcouru, sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi ni comment. Et ce refus l'ébranlait beaucoup. Il en avait vraiment marre de lui courir après sans rien recevoir en retour.

Mais il décida de couper court à cette situation gênante et se contenta de soupirer et d'ajouter dans un murmure à peine audible:

- ça va j'ai compris. Tu as le droit de ne pas en avoir envie. Je te laisse tranquille.

Et l'Animagus se retourna pour prendre son manteau. Les lèvres de June tremblèrent. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour briser ce silence gênant. Mais aucun mot, même pas le plus banal, n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle voulait s'énerver contre lui, le taquiner comme avant, qu'ils se disputent et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais elle comprit assez vite que leur relation était arrivée à un stade où il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière, qu'elle accepte ou non ses avances.

Sirius posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. June se décala sur le côté sans dire un mot. Le garçon soupira de nouveau, puis tourna la poignée et tira la porte vers lui.

Puis tout se passa très vite.

June plaqua sa main contre la porte et la poussa pour la refermer. De son autre main libre, elle agrippa le poignet du jeune homme. Ce dernier la regarda, abasourdi. Elle cachait toujours son visage en scrutant le sol. Sous sa tignasse brunâtre, seuls quelques mots s'échappèrent dans un murmure gêné:

- S'il te plaît. Reste.

Eberlué, Sirius cligna des yeux. Un petit sourire écarquilla lentement ses lèvres, puis sans dire un mot, il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, délicatement, comme si elle était en porcelaine. Il releva doucement sa tête pour voir son visage piquer un fard dans une mine boudeuse. Un petit rire amusé sortit de ses lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher, pour une fois, de la trouver adorable. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et cette fois-ci, elle ne le repoussa pas.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, les étoiles éclairaient de leurs éclats l'école de magie. James Potter, une bièraubeurre à la main, rentrait à l'appartement des Préfets en chefs, après avoir fait la fête en début de soirée avec les Gryffondor. Il était heureux. Simplement heureux. Il avait comme toujours des amis fidèles avec lesquels il s'entendait à merveille, il s'épanouissait dans le Quidditch, il allait commencer sa formation d'Auror à la fin de l'année scolaire et surtout, la fille qu'il courtisait depuis plus de trois ans était enfin amoureuse de lui. A cette pensée, un petit rictus écarquilla ses lèvres glacées par le froid de février. Pour elle, Cornedrue était prêt à changer. Il se promettait d'être plus sérieux, plus sage pour la rendre heureuse. Il arrêterait ses frasques avec les Maraudeurs, il étudierait plus. Il voulait qu'elle puisse être fière de lui. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, il ne lui semble pas qu'il ait été amoureux à ce point d'une autre fille avant Lily. Et c'était tant mieux.

C'est sur ces pensées que l'Animagus ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec celle dont il pensait juste à l'instant, qui semblait sortir.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- A la salle commune. Il me semble qu'il y a une fête en votre honneur. Ce qui me pousse à te retourner la question.

- Je n'ai pas fini le devoir de sortilège pour demain. J'ai assez festoyé pour ce soir.

Le visage de la jeune femme sembla se teinter de déception à l'idée qu'elle ne fasse la fête sans lui. C'est pourquoi dans un mordillement de lèvre, elle le questionna:

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Je ne veux pas te priver de ta fête.

En réalité, il mourrait d'envie qu'elle reste. Mais il ne voulait pas être un poids pour elle, et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer si la rousse restait à ses cotés. Cette dernière hocha la tête puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Félicitation pour le match, murmura-t-elle lorsque leurs bouches se décolèrent.

Et une fois encore, elle s'éloigna, aussi mystérieuse et attirante qu'à l'accoutumée. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle se retourna pour lui faire un signe de main.

Oui, James Potter était heureux. Et Lily Evans l'était également.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut fermer la porte derrière lui, la préfète put laisser libre court à sa joie de s'exprimer et sautilla, guillerette, sur le chemin la menant à la Salle Commune. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que mettre les choses au point avec le Maraudeur la rendrait si sereine, si calme. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il n'était plus l'abrutit qu'elle s'était acharnée à détester. Il était tendre, affectueux. Elle adorait découvrir cette facette de lui. Elle se sentait tout simplement bien, tellement plus heureuse d'avoir mis ses sentiments au clair. Tout compte fait, avouer qu'elle puisse être amoureuse du Potter n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour elle, bien au contraire.

Alors qu'elle souriait béatement, elle croisa Sirius qui allait en sens inverse. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de main:

- Dites-moi madame la Préfète, vous m'avez l'air bien joyeuse.

Elle lui sourit et commença à échanger des banalités avec le beau brun.

- Est-ce que Corne... James est à votre appartement ? Je dois lui parler.

- Oui, il doit travailler le devoir de métamorphose, répondit-elle simplement.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

- Tu ne le trouves pas étrange aujourd'hui ?

- Si étrange signifie pour toi faire ses devoirs, alors tu es le seul être sensé de l'école !

Cette remarque le fit sourire et ils s'éloignèrent sur ses paroles. Lily se demanda de quoi Sirius voulait s'entretenir avec son meilleur ami, mais elle songea rapidement que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle se laissa imprégner de la fraicheur nocturne, de la lueur de la lune sur sa peau pâle et de son bien-être intérieur. Un vent glacial soufflait alors, et elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas pris de veste. Elle décida alors de faire demi-tour pour se couvrir.

La jeune femme ouvrit délicatement la porte de l'appartement, pour ne pas déranger, et se fit aussi discrète que possible lorsqu'elle chercha son manteau dans la penderie. Elle entendit des exclamations de voix et, curieuse, elle s'approcha. Elle aperçut Sirius, assis sur le canapé, en face de James qui était sur le fauteuil. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle intercepta une phrase qui retint son attention:

- Désolé de te décevoir mon vieux, mais j'ai gagné !

C'était Sirius qui avait prononcé cette phrase, avec une fierté non dissimulée. La curiosité de la jeune fille prit de l'ampleur, et malgré son éthique habituelle, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien écouter la suite de leur conversation.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, j'ai embrassé June tout à l'heure dans les vestiaires. J'ai donc gagné le pari.

Lily essaya de retenir sa joie d'exploser en entendant ces paroles. Enfin, June avait concrétisé avec le descendant des Black ! Mais la dernière phrase prononcée par le meilleur ami de son petit ami la laissait perplexe.

- Patmol, tu n'as aucune raison de te vanter, marmonna le préfet dans un sourire pas peu-fier, c'est moi qui aie gagné.

Lily fronçait les sourcils. Sirius avait gagné un pari en embrassant June, mais en réalité, c'était James qui avait gagné ? La jeune fille avait du mal à saisir la portée de leur conversation, le mystère s'épaississait.

- Mais bien sur, soupira Sirius, excédé.

- Je sors avec Lily depuis hier. Donc, conformément à notre défi, je suis meilleur séducteur que toi. Désolé Patmol !

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça et elle resta immobile, stupéfaite. Elle avait trop peur de comprendre, mais pourtant tout était clair. Ils avaient fait un pari dans leur dos ? Ou plutôt, son amie et elle avaient été l'objet d'un pari de séduction ? Elle tremblait, déçue et furieuse. James avait fait un pari sur elle. Elle chercha des injures pour qualifier le garçon et son ami, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, trop choquée par la portée des révélations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Seules deux questions substituaient: depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

Ne cherchant plus à se cacher, Lily se montra et murmura, furieuse:

- C'est quoi cette histoire de défi, James ?

_A suivre..._

Commentaire de l'auteur: Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente d'un an. Vraiment je m'excuse. Je ne pense pas avoir encore de lecteurs, si j'en ai tant mieux si je n'en ai plus tant pis pour moi. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait une pause dans cette histoire (surtout qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres) mais le temps, la 1ere S et la motivation ont eut raison de moi. Mais je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose en plan donc il fallait que je finisse cette histoire bientôt terminée. Et puis la motivation est revenue en lisant vos commentaires, qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Merci beaucoup (même si je dois dire que la popularité étonnante du SiriusxJune n'était pas du tout prévu, vu que j'écrivais à la base du JamesxLily xD)

Je tiens également à préciser qu'avant la mise en ligne de ce chapitre, j'ai repris quelques uns des anciens chapitres et je les ai re-corriger, afin d'améliorer la qualité de cette fanfiction avant que je ne la finisse. Il reste à priori un chapitre et un épilogue.

Comme le temps a passé, je ne suis plus du tout familière avec les personnages et c'est étrange, lorsque j'écris June par exemple j'ai l'impression d'être complètement OOC (pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, c'est étrange). Le pire a quand même été d'écrire une relation amoureuse et complice entre James et Lily. C'est tellement étrange de passer de «ils se détestent» à «ils s'aiment» en un chapitre !


	16. Un nouveau défi

Chapitre 16 : Un nouveau défi

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Lorsque James se leva le lendemain, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la chambre de sa colocataire: elle était déjà partie. Le garçon soupira et passa une main lasse dans ces cheveux. Après la scène de la veille, il ne pouvait effectivement pas espérer un brusque retournement de situation.

Lily était apparu en plein milieu de sa conversation avec son meilleur ami. Juste avant qu'il ne mette fin au pari en annonçant qu'il voulait rester avec la rousse. Elle avait jailli au mauvais moment et lorsqu'il la vit, il resta complètement débile, surpris par cette soudaine apparition à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Au vu des traits de colères qui dessinaient son visage, la préfète avait certainement entendu toute la conversation.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de défi, James ?

Sirius en avait presque sursauté. Il avait essayé de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne semblait venir et il opta finalement pour le silence. Le Potter s'était levé et s'était avancé vers elle en tendant une main hésitante pour la calmer:

- Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'assure.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi alors ? Dis-moi, votre histoire a l'air hilarante !

Le garçon allait répondre quelque chose mais il avait aperçu des petites larmes perler au coin des yeux verts de la jeune fille. Des larmes qu'elle avait semblé contenir, emportée par sa rage. James avait alors réalisé à quel point la jeune femme était blessée et déçue. Et à sa question, il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse sinon la vérité, aussi puérile et honteuse soit-elle.

Lily avait écouté sans dire un mot cette histoire d'adolescents, emportés par leur orgueil et leur fierté, parier sur leurs attraits naturels pour séduire une fille dans le seul but de se valoriser. Une larme avait coulé sur la joue de la préfète qui s'était mordu la lèvre pour se retenir de hurler son humiliation et sa déception. Lorsque le récit du garçon avait été fini, il n'avait pas eu le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'insulter. Elle avait simplement murmuré dans un souffle:

- June avait raison... Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu.

Elle avait repensé à ses semaines à se torturer l'esprit à cause des sentiments que provoquait en elle le brun à lunettes et elle s'était dit: «tout ça pour ça...». Sans un mot, elle était remontée dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Et ce matin, la rousse évitait le Potter. Lorsqu'il descendit à la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, il se dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. La décevoir, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait voulue.

Remus et Peter remarquèrent très bien que leurs deux amis n'étaient pas dans leur assiette lorsqu'ils s'assirent en face d'eux sans un mot. Les deux Maraudeurs se jetèrent un regard circonspect mais ne firent pas de remarque tout de suite. Ils devinèrent sans mal la situation lorsque Lily et June entrèrent et que leurs regards croisèrent celui des deux Animagus. Le temps semblait alors être suspendu. Aucune des deux ne fit de commentaire, Lily agrippa simplement le bras de sa meilleure amie et la tira en arrière. Cette dernière avait jeté un regard méprisant aux deux garçons puis avait fui leur regard. C'était douloureux de se sentir trahi.

James replongea son regard dans son assiette, mais il n'avait pas faim. Sirius ne semblait pas atteint pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait peu: il continuait à sourire aux filles qui gloussaient à son passage et parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais en réalité, il se sentait vraiment stupide et s'en voulait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point il serrait sa fourchette, ses jointures devenant complètement blanche sous la pression du métal froid.

Remus soupira et marmonna:

- Je vois... Vous vous êtes fait capter et elles vous en veulent à mort.

Les deux garçons s'étaient tournés vers lui et n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. Cornedrue s'était contenté d'un soupir qui en disait long et Sirius continuait de feindre l'indifférence, haussant les épaules en signe de lassitude.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous excuser ?

- Si elle arrêtait de m'éviter, je le ferais avec joie, marmonna James dans sa barbe.

- Moi je m'en moque, mentit Patmol. C'était juste un pari et pour tout t'avouer, je suis bien content de m'être débarrassé de cette fille.

A qui essayait-il de mentir ? A ses amis ou à lui-même ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il était en train de mentir mais il préférait se cacher dans ses bobards plutôt que d'admettre que lui, le descendant des Black, pouvait être amoureux de cette fille. C'était trop humiliant à avouer. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon qui, comme son meilleur ami, pouvait se languir par amour. Il ne savait pas le faire, sa famille et son éducation ne lui ayant montré que l'indifférence. Ce que Sirius avait appris, c'était qu'il fallait feindre son amour en haine. Et il savait parfaitement donner le change. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Suite à ces paroles, Queudver se leva sans crier gare et frappa de ses deux poings sur la table, fixant son ami dans les yeux:

T'as pas bientôt fini de te mentir oui ? ça se voit comme le nez de la figure qu'elle te plaît ! Il n'y a pas de honte Patmol, t'as de la chance d'être amoureux d'une fille qui t'aime - contrairement à moi- alors ne gâche pas ta chance en jouant le playboy qui s'en fout espèce d'idiot !

Un silence suivit cet accès de colère et Peter se rassit, essoufflé. Les autres élèves s'étaient retournés vers eux mais n'avaient pas semblé saisir la portée de la conversation. Sirius dévisageait le petit blond, clignotant des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami, qu'il taquinait souvent, pouvait lui donner une claque mentale pareille. Oh, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'après ses paroles il allait crier sur tous les toits l'hypothèse éventuelle qu'il puisse, peut-être, être amoureux de June Swan. Mais un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Son ami avait certainement raison.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi frustré Queudver... s'exclama James dans un petit sourire moqueur.

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire. Le premier depuis longtemps. Et ça leur fit du bien. Il y avait eu trop de tensions ces dernières semaines, de crises et de malaises. C'était agréable de se retrouver en cohésion avec ses amis.

Lorsque le fou rire se fut estompé, le loup-garou murmura dans un sourire amusé:

- Un autre défi ça vous dit ?

Un concert de protestations accueillit cette question. Des défis, ils avaient assez donné. Remus ricana et sans écouter les désapprobations de ses amis il ajouta:

- Le premier qui s'excuse sera le moins idiot de vous deux.

Les railleries cessèrent immédiatement, laissant place à un silence surpris. Peter leva les yeux au ciel et les deux concernés échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire.

Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

Sur le chemin les menant à la tour d'astronomie, June et Lily étaient silencieuses. Les autres Gryffondor qu'elles accompagnaient meublaient la conversation sans se préoccuper des deux jeunes filles. Dès qu'elle avait appris l'histoire du pari, la rousse avait immédiatement averti sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière n'avait rien dit, elle ne s'était pas énervé ni n'avait proliféré de menaces grinçantes à l'égard des deux garçons. Elle avait simplement déposé son regard sur un coin du mur, faisant mine de réfléchir et feignant l'indifférence. Mais ses traits étaient figés et glacials. Elle s'était senti aussi blessée que son amie.

Elles échangèrent un regard. June lui lança un pauvre sourire et la préfète s'agrippa à son bras, pour la consoler et ne pas perdre pied. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles se laissent abattre. Elles étaient fortes et ces amourettes de passage ne devaient pas avoir d'impact sur leur moral.

- Allez, marmonna June dans un sourire. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort pas vrai ?

La rousse répondit par un éclat de rire. Eclat de rire qui fut stoppé net lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Sa vie, depuis quelque temps, ressemblait à une stupide comédie romantique incroyablement prévisible qu'elle adorait mépriser. Elle aurait donc dû se douter qu'au détour du couloir, elles croiseraient les deux seuls garçons parmi tous les élèves de l'école qu'elles fuyaient tout particulièrement.

Les deux jeunes femmes stoppèrent leur élan. Les Maraudeurs se trouvèrent face à eux. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent et ce fut comme si le temps était suspendu. Si Lily fuyait le regard des deux garçons, montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de leur parler, June au contraire les défiait de front, leur crachant par son simple regard tout le mépris et le dégoût qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour les deux garçons acteurs du pari. Ces deux derniers cachèrent leur malaise et s'avancèrent tous deux vers les deux filles. Elles reculèrent, méfiantes. Sirius et James n'en tinrent pas rigueur et continuèrent de s'approcher, doucement comme on le fait avec des petits animaux, pour ne pas les brusquer. Cela n'eut pas du tout le résultat escompté: les deux jeunes filles partirent en courant. Elles n'auraient pas su dire pourquoi elles s'étaient chacune de leur côté mis à courir. Pour fuir ? Ce n'était pas leur genre, mais le résultat était là : elles souhaitaient éviter la confrontation, comme un instinct de survie. La révélation de la veille avait été suffisamment douloureuse, elles n'avaient pas du tout envie de leur montrer à quel point ça les avait touchées.

Les deux Animagus n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter. James partit en courant aux trousses de la fille qu'il aimait. Rien qu'à cette idée, le descendant des Black eut un sursaut d'hésitation. Mais Peter le poussa et il s'arrêta de réfléchir: il aviserait sur le moment.

Lunard et Queudver restèrent en retrait et observèrent leurs deux amis s'éloigner. Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis un soupir. Vraiment, ces deux-là ne savaient pas se prendre en charge tout seul.

* * *

- T'es bête. En montant à la volière, tu étais sûre de te faire coincer.

June se retourna vivement alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans un cul-de-sac. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, nonchalamment accoudé au mur, les bras croisés, comme si la course poursuite ne lui avait valu aucun effort. En réalité, il était en train de reprendre son souffle et il cachait sa fatigue: c'est que la batteuse de leur équipe courait vite ! Plusieurs fois il avait cru la perdre de vue, mais c'était sans compter le bruit que faisaient ses chaussures lorsqu'elle courait: il aurait pu la retrouver même à l'autre bout du château.

La jeune femme recula et ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de lui jeter un regard rempli de rage. Elle souhaitait mettre un maximum de distance entre le garçon et elle. Un long silence accueillit la dernière phrase de l'Animagus qui l'observait de ses yeux souris. Ceci la mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise et l'adolescente fuyait son regard, cherchant désespérément un endroit par lequel elle pouvait s'enfuir. Pendant qu'elle s'attelait à sa vaine tâche, Patmol l'observait donc. Et il se demandait comment par la barbe de Merlin il avait pu soi-disant tomber amoureux d'elle -un frisson parcourut son échine à cette simple pensée. Et il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas vraiment d'explication rationnelle. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas ? Ceci l'énervait passablement mine de rien. Ne pas avoir d'explication logique, rationnelle, bien qu'il étudie la magie qui était tout sauf scientifique, le déstabilisait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire.

Le brun se passa une main derrière la tête et marmonna avant d'être coupé:

- Ecoute, à propos d'hier...

- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

Il ouvrit la bouche et referma immédiatement, tel un poisson rouge. Sirius soupira, agacé et s'approcha doucement, essayant d'éviter au maximum le moindre geste brusque. A cet instant, June lui faisait penser à une souris prise au piège qu'il ne fallait absolument pas affoler. Et se retrouver dans le rôle du chat prédateur lui arracha un sourire. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, alors que la batteuse lui lançait des menaces silencieuses, il tenta de lui attraper la main doucement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre: elle retira vivement sa main puis de l'autre lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Sous le coup de la surprise, le garçon manqua de tomber. Il massa sa joue, devenue rouge, et lui hurla qu'elle était complètement folle.

- Folle ? Moi ? cria-t-elle en se massant la main. Je pense au contraire que c'est incroyablement mérité. Après tout n'est-ce pas toi qui as fait semblant de vouloir faire ami-ami, qui a usé de ma faiblesse lorsque mes frères avaient disparu ? N'est-ce pas toi qui as joué avec des sous-entendu trop flagrants lors du bal ? N'est-ce pas toi qui... qui m'as embrassé, m'as fait sentir spéciale et qui m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi alors que je te détestais et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un ridicule pari, pour prouver à tout le monde que ton égo était sur-dimensionné ? Que tu étais le meilleur séducteur de l'école ? Alors oui, Sirius, tu as réussi. Bravo, je te félicite, tu es le meilleur. Maintenant, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser tranquille !

A la fin de sa tirade, la jeune fille reprit son souffle, exténuée. Hurler au garçon ses quatre vérités l'avait épuisé, et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ses phrases ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose. Epuisée, à bout de nerfs, elle se mit à pleurer. La brune lâcha une injure alors qu'elle cachait son visage de ses mains: elle refusait qu'il la voie craquer. Elle se tourna, dos à l'Animagus qui n'avait rien dit. Continuant de se masser la joue, il se repassait en boucle les phrases de la jeune fille. Sa colère, sa déception, sa tristesse, il l'avait reçu comme un raz-de-marée. Pire que la claque. Pourtant, ça ne le surprenait pas. Le Maraudeur l'avait mérité, elle avait raison. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha doucement et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule:

- Sache que je ne regrette en rien ce défi: je pense que je serais passé à côté de la personne formidable que tu es si je ne l'avais pas fait. Si ça serait à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.

Il sentit sous sa main le sursaut de l'adolescente. Sa réponse l'avait surpris. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il pouvait aisément l'imaginer en train d'écarquiller les yeux et de chercher mentalement la faille dans ses propos. Après un silence qui parut durer une éternité, Sirius s'approcha de son oreille et murmura:

- Je te détestais. Tu n'étais pas mon type de fille. Tu es brutale, garçon manquée, pas féminine pour un sou, tu es aussi plate qu'une planche à pain -à ses mots, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre-. Tu es nulle en potion, tu caches tes sentiments et tu es incroyablement embarrassante lorsque tu te mets à pleurer.

- C'est bon, t'as fini de vider ton sac ? lâcha-t-elle dans un sifflement vexé, sans se retourner.

- Pas exactement. Je n'aime vraiment pas les filles comme toi normalement, et sans ce défi, je suis sur qu'on se serait entretué. Mais voilà, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas depuis quand. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand tu pleures, j'ai envie de te voir sourire, tu es peu féminine mais tu restes magnifique. Tu es brutale mais j'adore l'éclat dans ton regard lorsque tu me lances une pique. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait pleurer, de t'avoir rendu malheureuse tout ça pour un défi. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner et je ne suis pas douée en déclaration mais...

Il fut coupé lorsque June se retourna lentement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte, le fixant comme s'il provenait d'une autre planète. Ses joues étaient mouillées, mais son regard brûlait du même éclat que lorsqu'elle éclatait de rire. Elle le dévisageait sans un mot, cherchant une nouvelle fois la faille. Patmol ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir de cette déclaration surprenante et il lui attrapa doucement sa main qu'il serra délicatement.

- Je ne peux pas te dire que je serais toute ma vie avec toi. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je tuerais pour toi, ni que tu seras heureuse avec moi. Je ne peux pas te le dire parce que je ne lis pas l'avenir. Donc si ce n'est pas ça que tu cherches, si tu cherches un prince charmant et que tu veux avoir la certitude d'être heureuse pour le restant de tes jours, je ne te retiendrais pas.

- T'es bête, tais-toi.

Cette réponse le surprit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La jeune fille attrapa sa cravate et l'attira vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent violemment, et malgré la douleur, la jeune femme l'embrassa avec passion. Sirius fut surpris de constater que malgré le goût salé de ses lèvres mouillées par les larmes, il répondait à ce baiser involontairement. Il se surprit à jouer lui-même avec sa langue et à répondre à son baiser. Ils avaient perdu le contrôle, mais c'était tellement agréable... Avec leurs corps, leurs mains qui caressaient les cheveux de l'autre, qui rencontraient leurs peaux, leurs lèvres qui se découvraient, ils se disaient à leur manière ce que jamais ils n'avaient osés se dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, June murmura dans un souffle:

- Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

Elle manqua de dégringoler. Mauvais enchaînement de jambe, son pied se prit dans les marches de l'escalier. Il n'en fallut pas plus à James pour la rattraper. Il saisit son poignet de la manière la plus douce possible, mais suffisamment fermement pour ne pas qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager. La rousse essaya pourtant de se défaire de l'emprise de l'Animagus: rien n'y faisait, il la tenait.

- Lâche-moi, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi.

Il tenta de cacher tant bien que mal le malaise que cette phrase lui provoquait. La jeune fille tirait toujours sur son bras pour le faire lâcher. Elle commença à se débattre de plus en plus violemment, allant jusqu'à lui donner des coups de pied pour qu'il la lâche. James essayait de la calmer et dû batailler pour ne pas la lâcher. Alors qu'elle commençait vraiment à lui faire mal, il la plaqua contre le mur, retenant ses deux bras. La préfète sentit qu'elle était prise au piège et détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir affaire avec ces stupides yeux chocolat. Elle eut le plaisir de constater qu'il ne la força pas à la regarder. Un long silence suivit et la jeune fille attendit que le Maraudeur la lâche. Il n'en fit rien, et au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence intense, il murmura doucement comme s'il avait peur que le moindre de ses mots puisse détruire le château:

- Ecoute, je veux pas te faire peur mais... ça fait 3 ans que je t'aime, et tu as toujours cru que c'était un jeu mais... défi ou non, mes sentiments étaient toujours sincères.

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Lily tournait toujours la tête, se refusant de croiser le regard du garçon. Ce dernier chercha à déceler qu'elles étaient les émotions qui envahissaient celle qui était hier sa petite amie. Il n'arrivait pas à lire sur son visage. Pourtant cette dernière était troublée. Elle ne savait si elle pouvait le croire ou non, s'il lui mentait à nouveau ou s'il était sincère. Elle ne savait pas et ça la perturbait. Pourtant, ces quelques mots murmurés à son oreille, ces quelques mots fragiles qui lui étaient adressés, elle avait retenu un sourire à leur son. Elle avait retenu ce petit rictus fragile, timide, qui traduisait à quel point cette déclaration la touchait. La rousse ne voulait pas lui pardonner trop facilement, elle ne s'en savait pas capable. Mais lorsqu'il eut prononcé ces quelques mots, elle avait senti son coeur s'envoler, des fourmis dans ses pieds et son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Oui ça l'avait touché. Et elle ne le voulait pas parce qu'elle lui en voulait terriblement.

- Comment puis-je savoir si tu mens ou non ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne le peut. Je vais devoir regagner ta confiance. Je sais que ça prendra du temps mais j'y arriverais. J'arriverais à te prouver que je tiens vraiment à toi.

Lily ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle avait envie de le frapper. Parce qu'elle avait subitement envie de tout lui pardonner avec sa voix douce, parce qu'elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui dire «je te pardonne, ne me laisse pas». Parce que le brun à lunettes la faisait fondre à la moindre de ses paroles et que même si elle le voulait, ces mots prononcés maintenant l'empêchaient d'être totalement en colère. Mais elle était en colère. Et horriblement blessée.

James le sentit lorsqu'il la vit se mordre les lèvres. Il sentit sa déception lorsqu'il aperçut ses yeux devenir légèrement humide. Il ressentit sa colère du plus profond de son être lorsqu'elle poussa un soupir fatigué et qu'une larme dégringola lentement le long de sa joue. Et ça lui fit mal. Il avait mal pour elle, mal pour lui.

C'est pourquoi il lâcha l'un des poignets de Lily qui n'en profita pas pour s'enfuir. Il approcha sa main tremblante vers la joue de la jeune fille et la caressa, aussi doucement qu'une caresse du vent sur le visage un soir d'été.

- Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- C'est... humiliant, répondit-elle après un silence. Etre traité comme un trophée de chasse. C'est humiliant et je ne te pensais pas capable de ça.

- Je suis désolé.

Encore une fois, Lily ne répondit pas immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à répondre ? Rien. Elle reposa néanmoins son regard dans les yeux du garçon dont elle était amoureuse et elle chercha une trace de mensonge. Elle chercha une farce, un défi, une blague. Elle n'y trouva rien, rien d'autre que la sincérité, la tristesse et la désolation. Et la jeune femme ressentit, dans ses caresses sur sa joue, une pointe d'amour immense. Tellement grande qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en distinguer les limites. Ce débordement d'amour qui transpirait de tous les pores de la peau de l'adolescent lui donnait envie de pleurer et de se réfugier dans ses bras.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas encore une blague des Maraudeurs ?

- Non.

- Et je dois te croire après tout ça ?

- C'est à toi de voir. Mais je sais que je te dis la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à te mentir ?

- Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce que tu gagnais dans ce stupide pari ?

Un sourire maladroit écarquilla les lèvres de James. Lily s'approcha de lui, hésitante. Elle avança sa main doucement puis s'arrêta. Elle n'était pas sure de faire le bon choix et elle se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant encore une fois à deviner s'il était vraiment sincère. Puis un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se blottit dans ses bras, se détestant de sa faiblesse. Le Maraudeur la serra contre lui à la fois fortement et doucement, comme si elle était une poupée fragile qui ne devait pas s'échapper.

- Je vais essayer de te refaire confiance. ça va prendre du temps, mais j'y arriverais.

- Merci.

_A suivre..._

Commentaire de l'auteur:

Je m'étais donné comme objectif de terminer cette fan fiction avant la sortie du dernier film. J'ai réussi mon objectif, par contre je publierais l'épilogue plus tard :)

Je dois dire que j'avais très peur de publier ce chapitre: c'est le chapitre où ils se réconcilient, où on voit les réactions de June et Lily, bref le chapitre culminant, et il fallait pas que je me rate. A priori, je suis plutôt satisfaite (même très, Sirius, épouse-moi !), même plus que ce que je pensais faire à la base, mais je ne sais pas si ce sentiment est partagé. Tant pis, de toute manière c'est fait c'est fait.

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai écris lut le début de ce chapitre en écoutant la BO de «Grease» et de «500 jours ensemble» et plus particulièrement «Please, please, please, let me get what I want» des Smith. Cette musique me met de bonne humeur et pour une réconciliation, c'était vitale.

Pour la partie Sirius/June, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une musique qui me mettait dans l'ambiance. Je voulais ressentir de la colère, mettre quelque chose qui bouge. J'ai finalement opté pour le dernier album de Green Day.

Pour la partie James/Lily, j'ai écris avec le dernier album d'Adèle en musique de fond (Don't you remember plus précisément, et Somebody like you). Je dois dire que la mélancolie de ses chansons m'a aidé à me mettre dans la tête des personnages.

Voici le dernier chapitre, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. J'ai écrit la fin de l'épilogue mais je ne posterais pas tout de suite: je veux tout d'abord prendre le temps de corriger les chapitres précédents pour offrir une fic, si loin d'être parfaite, de qualité. La publication de l'épilogue marquera la fin de l'écriture cette fan fiction.


	17. Epilogue: Parce que tout à une fin

**Epilogue**: Parce que tout à une fin

Malgré tous ses événements qui avaient mêlé les rires et les larmes, les élèves de derniers années devaient maintenant se concentrer sur leurs révisions pour les ASPICS qui approchaient à grand pas. Durant cette période, James râla beaucoup : Lily maintenait avec une volonté de fer qu'ils ne devaient pas se fréquenter plus que de raisons afin de ne pas perturber leurs révisions, ceux à quoi le jeune homme répondait que, de toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin de révision pour « avoir ce fichu examen par la barbe de Merlin ! ». L'attrapeur était donc de très mauvaise humeur et se consolait donc régulièrement avec le Quidditch et ses trois amis. Mais le soir, dans leur salle commune, étrangement la rousse abdiquait bien vite lorsque son petit ami la suppliait à genoux d'abandonner l'espace de quelques instants ses livres et sortilèges.

Leurs examens arrivèrent bien plus vite qu'ils ne le songèrent, au grand damne de June qui, malgré ses dires, angoissait plus que de raison. Ils passèrent des heures et des journées dans une salle d'examen renfermée, à remplir des questionnaires aussi difficiles les uns que les autres. Et si le temps passait lentement, la fin du calvaire finit par arriver.

Ainsi que la fin de l'année scolaire.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de métamorphose, épuisés d'avoir trop réfléchi, la bande d'adolescent se dirigea naturellement vers le Saule au bord du lac. Cet endroit était rapidement devenu leur repère, le lieu où ils se retrouvaient régulièrement.

La préfète-en-chef s'assit contre l'arbre et sortit un livre de son sac. James la rejoignit rapidement, à sa droite, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et lança d'un air mi-réprobateur mi-amusé :

- Nous venons à peine de finir l'un des examens les plus important de notre vie que tu prends déjà un livre pour réviser ?

L'interpellée sourit malgré elle lorsque le brun à lunette lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle n'était qu'une junkie des livres. Puis il s'allongea, la tête sur les genoux de sa belle et Lily ne put que refermer son livre et, instinctivement, caressa de ses doigts les cheveux en bataille de l'attrapeur.

Peter et Remus s'étaient assis de l'autre côté de l'arbre, mal à l'aise aux côtés du couple.

June et Sirius les rejoignirent rapidement. Et il aurait été étonnant qu'ils n'arrivent pas sans crier. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor releva lentement la tête, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis que Lily soupira malgré elle.

- Vous avez-vu les résultats du tournoi de Quidditch ? vociféra la brune en donnant un coup de pied dans une malheureuse pierre environnante.

Le sourire du préfet en chef se décomposa et il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Lily en soupirant, cette dernière caressant doucement le visage du garçon.

-Oui, nous avons vu, répondit la rousse à la place de son petit ami.

- C'est complètement injuste, s'époumona son amie, injuste ! Nous avons gagné deux matchs sur trois et c'est la même chose pour les Serpentard ! Il a simplement fallu qu'ils marquent un point de plus que nous contre les Serdaigle ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Un seul ridicule point de différence !

Sirius s'assit aux côtés de Remus, un bras sur son genou, lançant un coup d'oeil complice à son meilleur ami montrant très clairement que ce n'était pas le moment d'énerver la jeune femme. Cette dernière perçut très bien ce regard et lança à l'égard de son petit ami:

- Si tu n'avais pas raté ton tir, tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu !

- Pardon ? s'exclama le brun, choqué par les insinuations directes de June. Rappelle-moi qui m'a foncé dessus au moment où j'allais tirer ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu te serais pris un cognard dans la tête ! Ceci dit, ça n'aurait pas été plus mal, peut-être que ça t'aurait percé ta grosse tête !

Et ils continuèrent à se disputer ainsi au grand désespoir de Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel. Les trois autres garçons s'amusaient de la situation, pariant déjà sur la date de rupture du couple. Peter ne leur donnait pas plus de trois semaines tandis que Remus était persuadé que ce serait fini la semaine après. James n'avait pas pu se prononcer, trop préoccupé par l'aura menaçante de Lily qui l'avait entendu prononcer le mot de «pari».

Ils en avaient oubliés que dès le lendemain ils se sépareraient pour vivre leur vie d'adulte. A ce moment précis, ils étaient encore des enfants insouciants qui n'envisageait qu'un futur radieux.

_3 ans plus tard…  
_  
- J'en ai marre, marre, marre !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, un mince sourire élargissant ses lèvres. Sa meilleure amie se tenait en face d'elle, le visage collé sur la table en bois signifiant son épuisement. A chaque fois que la rousse obtenait des visites de la part de June, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, contrairement à elle, la brune avait atrocement changé : elle avait laissé tombé sa chevelure sauvage qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos pour arborer une coupe beaucoup plus courte -ses mèches se battaient entre elles et lui tombaient au creux du cou- et ses tâches de rousseurs avaient légèrement disparues. La jeune femme avait changé physiquement, certes, mais même la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux n'était plus celle qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était encore à l'école : elle était beaucoup moins vive et étincelante, beaucoup moins agressive et plus douce, fruit de la fatigue et de l'accumulation des contraintes. Et son amie était certaine que c'était Sirius qui avait changé ça et l'avait rendue plus délicate et paisible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, June était désormais assise à sa table, une tasse de thé devant son visage et en train de ruminer de sombres pensées. Sa meilleure amie posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourit tendrement :

- Allez, arrête de désespérer, ça va s'arranger.

- Non, c'est bon, c'est fini, je le quitte.

La rousse dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire et la brune le remarqua parfaitement et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui n'intimida aucunement Lily. Cette dernière fit mine de réfléchir et ajouta dans un large sourire :

- Dis-moi, ça fait combien de fois que tu me dis ça ? La sixième ou la septième ?

- Mais cette fois c'est la bonne. J'en ai assez, c'est fini entre lui et moi.

- Attends, James a noté sur le calendrier les fois où vous vous êtes « séparés », je vais voir.

La brune se leva en même temps que son amie et s'écria dans un froncement de sourcil inquiet :

- Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Mais non, rassura la rousse dans un sourire tranquille, je n'en suis qu'à mon troisième mois il n'y a aucun soucis.

June paraissait dubitative et fixa pendant toute la course de son amie son ventre encore suffisamment plat pour que personne ne remarque l'heureux événement à venir. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer d'un air rêveur :

- C'est drôle. J'ai l'impression qu'hier, nous étions encore à l'école et te voici mariée, enceinte, et moi bientôt marraine !

Lily sourit largement en se plantant devant le frigo de la cuisine, et ne put s'empêcher d'observer son alliance avec un air heureux flottant sur son visage. Oui, elle était la plus heureuse des femmes, marié au meilleur des hommes et attendant le plus heureux des événements. Elle n'aurait échangée sa vie contre aucune autre.

Faisant voler les pages du calendrier, elle remarqua :

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé, avec Sirius, à vous marier ou à fonder une famille ?

- Le couple modèle, c'est vous, pas nous, rétorqua l'autre dans un soupir excédée. Et puis je t'ai dit que c'était fini entre nous, après la dispute d'hier, il ne reviendra pas et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à genoux !

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais à chaque fois que tu affirmais que tu avais tourné la page, vous vous remettiez ensemble le lendemain.

- On ne va pas encore…

- Ça y est ! Sept fois en sept mois rien que pour cette année!

La femme enceinte se tourna vers son amie et marmonna, au bord de la crise de fou rire :

- Une séparation par mois, vous faites fort quand même. Je suis sure que ce soir, vous serez de nouveau ensemble !

La brune passa une main lasse dans ses quelques mèches de cheveux et ajouta :

- Madame « je-suis-mariée-et-je-mène-une-vie-de-femme-comblée-exemplaire », je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, grimaça-t-elle.

L'interpellée allait répondre quelque chose, comme à chaque fois que sa meilleure amie venait se plaindre après une dispute avec le beau brun, mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir car la porte d'entrée claqua et une voix claironna joyeusement « je suis rentré ! ». Le visage de Lily se barra d'un sourire rayonnant lorsque son époux traversa la pièce. June s'était rassise et les observait, mi-amusée mi-attendrie. Mais James sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine de sa femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel :

- Qu'elles menaces m'as-tu lancé notre premier soir en tant que préfet en chef si je continuais à te harceler ?

C'était la guerre, et le Potter avait insisté pour vérifier que les personnes qui lui étaient proches n'avaient pas été victimes d'un Impérium, quels qu'elles soient.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'éclipserais en haut de la volière, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, répondit-elle dans un soupir.

La jeune femme brune explosa de rire, notant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. L'homme baissa sa baguette et s'approcha de la rousse, le visage rayonnant d'un sourire comblé.

- Bonjour toi, susurra le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur le front de son épouse, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure un mot d'excuse.

Et en apercevant la meilleure amie de sa femme, James s'approcha, relevant sa baguette et l'interrogea elle aussi sur leurs années à Poudlard. Elle répondit juste, sans fléchir ni soupirer, et le Potter l'accueillit alors avec un sourire et lui donna l'accolade en chantonnant :

- Tiens, la batteuse des « Flèches d'Appleby » nous a fait le plaisir de sa visite ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va… dis-moi, tu ne serais pas venu accompagné de l'un de tes amis par hasard ?

L'homme haussa les sourcils et les épaules dans un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il s'assit entre les deux femmes.

- Il y a du boulot avec l'Ordre ?

L'ancien Gryffondor hocha la tête avec dépit et signala à la brune qu'il faudrait qu'elle se rende au QG dans la semaine au vu des nouvelles informations qui circulaient : par les temps qui couraient, il était trop dangereux qu'il retranscrive le discours de Dumbledore chez lui, alors que quiconque pouvait être suspect.

- Chéri, tu ne devineras jamais ! s'exclama Lily en claquant des mains. June et Sirius…

- … se sont encore une fois séparés, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire énigmatique. Ça fait combien de fois, six fois depuis le début de l'année ?

Les jeunes mariés éclatèrent de rire alors que la rousse le corrigeait en remarquant que c'était la septième fois, et non pas la sixième, et James s'empressa de le noter sur le calendrier sous le regard assassin de leur amie. Laquelle ajouta dans un soupir mauvais :

- James, si tu demandais à ton crétin d'ami de sortir de sa cachette ?

Le couple l'observa quelques instants, interloqué. Un sourire tendre et réprobateur naquit sur les lèvres de Lily alors qu'elle demandait du regard des explications à l'homme de sa vie. Ce dernier soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en marmonnant :

- Patmol, je crois que tu peux venir, tu es complètement grillé.

Suite à ses paroles, un énorme chien noir apparut dans la pièce et avança lentement, comme si la foudre allait s'abattre sur lui. Lily salua son meilleur ami d'une caresse furtif et Sirius s'avança vers sa petite amie, les oreilles baissées, le regard du chien le plus malheureux du monde. Il se planta vers la brune, posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme et lâcha un gémissement penaud. Cette dernière l'observa longuement, hésitant sur sa manière d', attendrie, elle passa une main sur la tête de l'animal et le caressa en chuchotant d'une voix tendre :

- Si tu crois que tu vas te faire pardonner en faisant le chien battu, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Et elle déposa un baiser sur la tête du chien, qui secoua la queue et se mit à aboyer, comme un éclat de rire. Leurs deux amis eurent du mal à en retenir un d'ailleurs devant la scène que leurs offraient le couple, et la brune dû hurler dans un rougissement violent pour que le brouhaha que faisaient les rires et les aboiements cesse :

- Oui bon ça va hein !

***

Pour une des première fois de sa vie, Lily eut tort : Sirius et June ne se remirent pas ensemble le soir mais le lendemain et elle soupçonna un complot du couple pour leur faire donner raison. Et comme à chaque fois que ces deux-la se retrouvaient, ils paraissaient les plus heureux du monde : ils restaient constamment ensemble, organisaient des soirées avec le couple Potter où les rejoignait parfois Remus et Peter. Et tout le monde percevait le changement. Ils étaient heureux.

Mais le bonheur est éphémère et lorsque l'on prend de la joie, il faut aussi en rendre. C'est le principe de l'échange équivalent de la vie. Et cette fois-là, elle fut particulièrement injuste.

Un soir, June ne rentra pas. Avec le sourire, James avait songé à une énième dispute, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lors d'une soirée où Sirius venait râler contre la jeune femme, le beau brun émit l'hypothèse qu'elle était parti avec un autre. Mais il fut rapidement rassuré par Lily qui lui assurait le contraire.

Toutefois, June ne rentrait pas.

Patmol la chercha partout, rapidement aidé par ses trois meilleurs amis. Elle restait introuvable, elle n'allait même plus aux entraînements de Quidditch. Lily n'avait plus aucune nouvelle et la panique les gagna rapidement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre, au détour d'un chemin, dans une ruelle sombre, ne la retrouve.

La marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus de son corps vide de vie.

Rapidement après avoir appris la nouvelle, Sirius et James se rendirent sur les lieux. Afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas erreur, afin de garder un soupçon d'espoir. Les deux hommes restèrent figés en détaillant avec horreur le corps de leur amie. L'absence de vie était choquant sur ce visage autrefois si marqué par la vivacité. Les sourires étirant ses lèvres maintenant sombres, les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ces joues pâles et sales avaient disparu. L'horreur et la douleur étiraient le visage de la brune, témoin des derniers sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti. Ses traits étaient étirés en larges grimaces, son bras droit était complètement retourné, si bien que les articulations avaient lâché. Un pantin. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé. Et si l'ancien préfet-en-chef ne pouvait détacher son visage de ce spectacle macabre, n'acceptant pas la vérité et cherchant à trouver une preuve que la femme en face de lui n'était pas son amie, Sirius avait rapidement détourné les talons. Son meilleur ami le laissa faire. Le descendant des Black n'avait jamais aimé partager sa peine et il voulait encore moins que la femme qu'il aimait ne soit témoin de ses larmes.

Ce meurtre fit rapidement la une de la Gazette du Sorcier : le nouvel espoir des Flèches d'Appleby, torturée et assassinée par un Mangemort ou pire, par Lord Voldemort en personne. On parla beaucoup de la jeune femme dans les journaux, évoquant son enfance, sa famille, ses études où elle montre rapidement son potentiel pour le Quidditch en jouant dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, évoquant la rumeur comme quoi elle ferait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix…

Sirius ne s'en remit pas. Rapidement, chacun devina qu'il ne fallait pas en parler. Et ils firent comme si rien n'était. Personne ne reparla plus de June, le Black n'en fit jamais l'illusion. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Mais quiconque connaissait suffisamment le descendant de la noble lignée des Black savait parfaitement que ce meurtre l'avait détruit. Il ne souriait plus, il ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus. Ou si peu. Les traces de la fatigue et du chagrin étaient maintenant clairement marquées sur son visage, voilant de plus en plus sa beauté passée. Il avait du mal à se faire à cette disparition, et James craignait le pire pour son ami: il semblait si faible...

Malgré tout, Lily ne pouvait supporter cette absence de réaction chez Sirius. Qu'il refuse de parler de sa meilleure amie, de l'évoquer, qu'il se force à l'oublier, c'était trop dur pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter tant elle aussi elle était tiraillée par le chagrin de la perte de sa presque soeur, de sa confidente, de son amie la plus proche. Elle avait la sensation que l'Animagus fuyait la réalité, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Mais elle se trompait.

Et elle en eut la preuve le jour de l'enterrement. Ce n'était pas un enterrement privé, malheureusement, des journalistes avaient couvert l'événement comme un scoop croustillant qui rapporterait de l'argent. Sans respect pour les proches.

Les amis proches étaient restés en retrait de cette foule d'anonymes, Patmol n'était pas venu et la rousse lui en voulait terriblement. James ne savait se partager, tiraillé entre sa propre peine, celle de sa femme et celle de son meilleur ami. C'était trop lourd à porter sur ses épaules et lui-même se retenait de craquer. Il s'en empêchait: s'il se laissait emporter par le chagrin, sur quelle épaule pourrait pleurer sa femme ?

Vint enfin le moment où le comité d'anonyme disparu au loin et laissa les amis et la famille de June se recueillir auprès de la pierre tombale fraîchement plantée. Lorsque même les parents, accablés de douleur et de chagrin, s'en furent allé, ne laissant que le couple des Potter devant les inscriptions en marbre, Sirius se résolut à apparaître. Vêtu comme un vagabond, le visage sale et la barbe naissante, les cheveux gras et les yeux vitreux de n'avoir pas assez dormi. Il ne dit rien, ne s'excusa pas et se planta simplement devant la tombe, les poings serrés de douleur. Si elle en avait eu la force, Lily l'aurait réprimandé de son retard, mais comme James lui avait demandé, elle se résolu à attendre plus loin.

Son époux posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, prêt à voir des larmes perler sur les joues de son ami. Il n'en fit rien. Il fixait la tombe d'un regard insondable. James aurait juré qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose à la plaque en marbre. Sirius ferma les yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade, et chaque battement était lourd au fond de son corps vide d'émotion. Il se sentait vide et anéanti. Oui, son coeur résonnait dans sa poitrine, oui la faim tiraillait son ventre, le sang coulait dans ses veines. Oui, il respirait. Mais au final, c'était comme s'il était mort.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, le beau brun rouvrit les yeux et lut et relut l'épitaphe: A notre fille June Swan, 1960-1980. Il grava ces mots, ces dates dans son esprit pour les connaître par coeur. Pour qu'il puisse se remémorer le sourire de June, pour qu'il puisse se remémorer le son de son rire ou la manière dont elle ébouriffait ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Il avait oublié. Ou il n'y avait pas porté tellement d'importance, il ne savait plus trop. Il les apprit par coeur pour que ces dates aient une signification, aient une raison d'être et apportent une réponse à la question qui le hantait chaque seconde où il repensait à elle: Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme cherchait une réponse dans la gravure, dans les trous dans le marbre, dans le nom de la jeune femme. Rien. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Et cette évidence qu'il se martelait en tête alors que son meilleur ami serrait de plus en plus fort son épaule, réaliser que la mort de la jeune femme était inéluctable le fit pleurer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Sirius essaya de retenir ses larmes et les essuya de sa main sale. Ne surtout pas pleurer. Pas devant elle. Elle lui en voudrait atrocement.

Mais elle est morte se dit-il. Elle est morte et elle ne peut plus le voir, elle ne peut plus lui en vouloir. Il regrettait maintenant toutes les fois où elle lui avait hurler dessus, toutes les fois où elle l'avait insulté. Cela lui manquait atrocement et il se dit qu'elle se moquerait de lui si elle savait ça. Mais ces histoires de fantômes, d'esprits ou des morts qui vivent dans ton coeur et qui te protègent, c'était des absurdités qu'on inventait pour ressentir moins de peine. Pour se sentir moins seul. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir les larmes désormais. Elles coulaient à flots, entre des sanglots et des reniflements. Il se sentait tellement sale, tellement pathétique, tellement laid. Tellement malheureux. Il sentit les ongles de son ami s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son épaule, des larmes coulaient derrière ses lunettes rondes et des pas s'approchaient en courant. Lily entoura les épaules du descendant des Black de ses bras et le serra dans ses bras en laissant quelques sanglots serrer sa gorge. Ils pleurèrent, évacuant leur peine, la colère et le chagrin accumulé ses derniers jours. Ils pleurèrent tellement qu'ils en eurent le souffle coupé et le visage trempé. Puis sans crier gare, Sirius se détourna et ne revint plus jamais.

James, Remus et Peter avaient eu peur. Ils avaient eu peur que leur ami Animagus ne fasse de bêtise. Pendant deux mois, il avait été introuvable, errant de ville en ville pour oublier sa peine. En plus du deuil de sa meilleure amie, Lily devait supporter l'inquiétude de son époux -et la sienne- au sujet de Patmol et l'étirement autour de son ventre qui commençait à loger son enfant. Son ventre commençait à s'agrandir et le malheur de la mort de June était compensé par la joie d'une nouvelle vie qui naissait au creux de son ventre.

James était heureux et c'était ce qui la rendait heureuse. Il était aux petits soins avec elle, se pliant sans se plaindre à toutes ses exigences et ses caprices. Le bonheur était au seuil de leur porte, et ils ne l'auraient échangé pour rien au monde.

Les blessures et le souvenir d'un mort mettent du temps à s'estomper. Elles ne disparaissent jamais réellement, mais finissent par faire place à une douce mélancolie amère. Et une lourde nostalgique.

Le ventre de la rousse commençait déjà à s'arrondir quand Sirius réapparut, un jour de pluie, les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules abaissées. Il avait attendu longtemps sur le seuil de la porte, le regard vide, hésitant à déranger le jeune couple ou non. C'est James qui lui ouvrit, et bien qu'une intuition l'ait bercé toute la journée, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par la visite de son meilleur ami. C'est dans une étreinte amicale et forte que les deux amis se retrouvèrent, après deux mois sans nouvelles, sur le perron de la maison des Potter.

A partir de ce moment-là, Sirius fut très présent dans leur vie.

Il était devenu presque aussi épanoui par l'annonce de l'arrivée du fils de son meilleur ami. Il avait beau être au courant de la nouvelle depuis longtemps, voir l'idée d'un bébé se concrétiser par le large ventre de Madame Potter le rendait heureux. Il n'avait jamais été très porté sur les enfants, et pourtant...Malgré le fait qu'il ne se privait pas pour taquiner son meilleur ami à ce sujet, il se surprenait à être enchanté pour le jeune couple, à s'inquiéter pour Lily lorsqu'elle avait des nausées ou à se trouver extrêmement comblé en apprenant qu'il allait devenir parrain.

Toutefois, cette période heureuse où chacun se reconstruisait autour de la naissance du futur Harry Potter toucha à sa fin.

Car on apprit l'existence d'une prophétie, liant à jamais leur futur enfant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce qu'ils ont dû se cacher pour préserver leur vie et celle de leur enfant, menacés de mort par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ils se cachèrent dans une petite ville, à Godric Hollow, où seul Peter savait qu'ils s'y réfugiaient. Le jeune enfant naquit le 31 juillet 1980 dans la maison de Godric Hollow,.

Et malgré l'enfermement, malgré la fuite, malgré la peur et la terreur qui régnait sur le logis, les deux jeunes adultes ne connurent pas de plus beaux moments de bonheur. L'enfant grandissait, s'épanouissait. Lily et James étaient des parents comblés, et si la solitude était pesante, être avec leur fils, la chair de leur sang, la preuve de l'union charnelle et de l'amour de James et Lily Potter était la chose la plus extraordinaire qui pouvait leur arriver. On ne sait pas, avant d'être parent, tout l'amour qu'il est possible de ressentir lorsqu'un petit être de quelques centimètres serre ses petits doigts autour de votre pouce.

Lily sentait qu'elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde alors qu'elle regardait son fils reposer paisiblement et que son époux la serrait contre elle, observant leur bébé dormir. Oui, le bonheur était parfait, et les perspectives d'avenir étaient magnifiques.

Mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un an plus tard, la mort viendrait frapper à leur porte sous le nom de Voldemort, le jour des quinze mois de leur enfant.

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir...*

Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'au milieu des cris de terreur, des visages pétrifiés par la mort, des lumières vertes fusant de baguettes, de corps désarticulés qui s'écrasent sur le sol comme de pauvres marionnettes,...

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...*

...et des visages dénués de vie de ses parents, la légende du Survivant débuterait.

Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire...

_Fin_

*Répliques de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort par JK Rowling

**Note de lecture:** Voilà, cette histoire touche enfin à sa fin. Je tiens encore une fois à vous présentez mes plus plates excuses pour le retard considérable entre les chapitres, et pour cette fin très tardive. Et plus que m'excuser, je voulais vous remercier tous pour votre soutien, votre fidélité, vos critiques constructives qui ont illuminé mes journées. Je ne saurais exprimé ma gratitude à vous d'avoir apprécier mon travail, à avoir pris le temps de le lire, de commenter peut-être, et de revenir pour certains afin de lire la suite. Donc un grand merci à vous, tous, et encore mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard de publication honteux. Merci.


End file.
